


Unexpected

by alekunis



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Comedy, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, this whole fanfic is one big joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekunis/pseuds/alekunis
Summary: Follow our OC Sasha, an impulsive, thrill-seeking 19 year-old college sophomore originally from Liberty City, whose life turns upside down when she visits her mother's new home in North Yankton during college break, but desperately needs to escape and ends up fleeing to San Andreas, where she meets several individuals that will change her life, and particularly one in more ways than others... Trevor Philips._______________Basically, a young girl runs away and ends up hitchhiking to Los Santos with Trevor Philips... What could go wrong?





	1. Escape to San Andreas

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I spent my Christmas break revisiting the famous GTA V and of course, I fell in love all over again with the legendary psychopath... Trevor Philips, and how needy and lovable he can be. I read as many Trevor x reader/original character fics I could find.. but there simply just weren't enough, so it inspired me to write my own! I've never actually written a fanfiction, or well, anything... before in my life, so I hope it's not too bad! I originally wrote this fic just for myself out of creativity and boredom, but ended up being satisfied with how it's come about so far so I've decided to share! 
> 
> ALSO: I've tried to make this story as realistic as possible, so if you're looking for smut that will happen, just not in the first chapter! It just doesn't seem too realistic to me that a 19-year-old girl would fuck a 40 something year old psychotic man the first day they meet! We'll be taking it slow...  
> but only for so long ;)

As her eyes opened slowly and she awoke, the blurry vision ahead of her cleared and she faced the view of the dry, desert land coming into view. Luckily, she had not been kidnapped and locked in a basement somewhere. Breathing a sigh of relief, she faced out the passenger seat window, where among the rocky mountains were several cacti that she stared at in awe. Growing up in Liberty City, this was completely out of her element. “ _San Andreas… We ain’t in North Yankton anymore_ ,” she thought to herself, with a smile coming across her face. Being from the East Coast, she had always wanted to come here. And finally, she was. Of course, it had to happen under unfortunate circumstances. But to Sasha, she decided to take back control of her life and turn the situation into something for her advantage. As she stared out the window, the hazy events of the past 24 hours began to flood her mind. Suddenly, the vision of her mom screaming flashed her consciousness. _“I had to get out… I had to leave._ ” She couldn’t take it there for any longer. It was the first time she was going to visit her mother and sister in North Yankton since they had moved there from Liberty City. She knew how it always was with them, especially her mother, with the emotional abuse and manipulation. Yet for some reason, she wanted to believe this time could be different. She thought that maybe since they weren’t in Liberty anymore that somehow things would magically change between them and their relationship for the better. It hadn’t. She thought wrong. And so in the midst of the hysteria, she packed her bag and left the house. “ _Things are never going to change… It’s probably for the best that I just stay out of their lives,_ ” she thought to herself as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. 

“Well, rise and shine Sasha! We’re in San Andreas territory!”

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the older man to her left, driving the eighteen wheeler truck she rather impulsively hopped into last night. Truthfully, she hadn’t even had the thought of leaving the state entirely and running away. She knew she couldn’t handle it there any longer, but when she stormed out of the house she had no intention of never returning back. However, when she first left the house in anger and frustration, she walked into a nearby gas station to buy a sandwich and overheard the man buying a load of red bull at the cash register telling the cashier how he has got an 8 hour drive to San Andreas for a delivery shipment, an idea struck into her mind as if a lightbulb popped above her head as if she were in a cartoon. She had many friends from college in and around Los Santos and thought that maybe this was her chance to turn this dreadful vacation into the adventure she had always wanted. She studied the man at the cash register as he paid, and decided he was un-creepy enough to go for it. She knew the idea was absolutely absurd, but going on an unplanned adventure like this was always something she had fantasized about doing. Not to mention, this seemed to be her golden opportunity. It was as if the universe was giving her a sign, and well... she at least had to ask. As he exited the store, she swallowed her pride and approached the man. She introduced herself, explained her situation, and informed him that she needed to somehow get to Los Santos in San Andreas and would be willing to throw some money his way to make it worthwhile. The sweet older gentleman, whose name was revealed to be George, was more than happy to accommodate but had informed her that Los Santos was south of where he was headed, and he needed to go all the way to the Northern region of San Andreas. She decided that that was no problem and would go along with him as far as he could take her and excitingly got into the truck, eager of the idea that soon she would be in San Andreas, away from her mother and North Yankton for good. She knew it was a long drive to San Andreas, and she fought hard to avoid falling asleep next to a completely strange man. Although she had conversed with him enough up to this point to assume that he wasn’t an absolute psychopath, she could never be too sure. Yet, the weariness of her body was winning the fight, and soon she was sound asleep and slept throughout the night as the older man drove through the dark for eight hours straight.

“Wow, morning, George! Geez, you made excellent time,” she said as she looked at the clock, realizing it was only 11 in the morning and they had expected to be in San Andreas by 1.

“Yup, drove straight through the night without stoppin’. You slept pretty well,” the older man replied.

“Well, this truck you got here is surprisingly comfy. Not to mention, I was just so exhausted… So this is San Andreas, huh?” Sasha questioned.  
  
“Yes, ma’am! I hope you rested up enough because your stop is comin’ up soon. About 20 minutes ahead in the desert here is the good ol’ town of Sandy Shores. I’ll need to keep headin’ North and get on the highway to Route 909, but I can drop you off there. And the city of Los Santos is only a few hours South,” George responded.

“Oh wow, thank you!” Sasha exclaimed.

“No problem, sorry I can’t take you all the way to Los Santos, but this shipment has gotta make it there in time. Y’know, duty calls,” the man replied apologetically.

“Trust me, you’ve done far more than I could ever ask. I can’t even thank you enough for taking me this far,” Sasha replied. Before she knew it, the truck was pulling over to the side of the road just before the exit onto the highway.

“Now, on the left over these mountains right here, you’ll find Sandy Shores. Quiet little town, nothin’ compared to Los Santos. But hopefully, you’ll find a bus or somethin’ to get you outta there soon enough,” George said to her as he pulled over.

“Thank you so much, George,” Sasha responded, and she started to reach for her backpack to grab her wallet when the old man interrupted.

“Now now, no payment required. You keep your money. You never know when you’re gonna need it, especially since now you’ll be travelin’ on foot and all. You got a plan?” George questioned. She smiled to herself at the man’s generosity.

“Not necessarily, but I’m really good at winging it. I mean, I made it this far, haven’t I?” she said as she let out a chuckle at her own joke. The old man laughed lightly in response.

“Alright, I’m sure you know what you’re doin'. Somethin’ tells me you got experience. Now, just be careful in Sandy Shores. I ain’t been there many times but from the times I have been, I can tell you, it’s an awfully weird place. Just, keep to y’self is all. A pretty girl like you is an easy target for them redneck weirdos,” he warned.

She laughed in response. “Will do, thank you so much again George. Good luck on the rest of your journey!” she exclaimed.

“You too, darlin.”

Without the man noticing, she had slipped a twenty in the cupholder. " _It’s the least I could do for him,_ " she thought to herself. She grabbed her backpack, and hopped out the truck, with her feet creating a tiny dust cloud when she hit the ground. The truck drove off, entering the highway. She wondered how she got so lucky to encounter such a sweet old man. Across the road, she saw a valley in-between the mountains towards the direction George had told her to go. As she started to walk, she thought about George and what his life is like, whether or not he has a wife, and how many times he had picked up hitchhikers. In between the mountains now walking through the valley, the desert sun was shining down hard. She had paused to put her long, thick dark brown hair up, as beads of sweat began to form on her skin. She wondered how long she’d be walking until she’d come across Sandy Shores, and wondered what kind of "redneck weirdos” George warned her about that she would encounter.

After about forty minutes of walking, the small town had come into her view. No skyscrapers, no crowds of people, just low buildings, a whole lot of cactuses, and some palm trees. As she walked through the still town, she took notice of the quietness. All she heard was some motorcycles riding through here and there, and a few trucks passing by. One which honked at her mockingly, causing her to roll her eyes. As she walked through, she reached the Alamo sea. “ _Well, that’s one good thing about this place,_ ” she thought to herself. She sat down on a rock, enjoying the view, and started skipping stones across the sea, wondering what her next move would be. “ _I guess I should go find a bus_ station _or something…_ ” as she got up, along the way, she lost her sense of direction, and couldn’t recall which way South was to get to Los Santos.

Looking around, she saw a strange looking young man walking by the sea up ahead a few feet from where she was. He was humming and singing oddly to himself in a weird manner. She wondered whether or not she should say something to him, but figured he must’ve been harmless and well, he was the only person around. She stood up and shouted towards him.

“Hey!” she shouted towards him.

“Huh?”

The younger man looked up ahead confused, and she waved towards him to come over. He skipped his way over, and as he came into view, she noticed his odd features. He had dreadlocks, a variety of facial piercings, and a red bandana tied around his forehead.

“Oh, hey there! How ya doin'?” he shouted as he approached her.

“Hi…” she trailed off. “Do you know which way Los Santos is?” she asked curiously.

“Oh oh, Los Santos! It’s South,” he responded.

She chuckled… “Right… which way is South, again?”

He laughed before commenting, “well… uhh… it’s that way,” he said as he pointed behind her. “Actually, no.. that way, I uh, think,” he said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

She laughed to herself. “Are you sure?”

“No, not actually. Nice to meet ya, I’m Wade,” he said as he randomly introduced himself and outstretched his hand to her.

Finding him to be somewhat amusing, she took his hand willingly… “Nice to meet you Wade, I’m Sasha.”

“Sasha! Cool, so whatcha goin’ to Los Santos for anyway, Sasha?” he replied, emphasizing her name.

“Oh, I’ve never been... and I'm just trying to meet up with a friend,” Sasha responded meekly, not wanting to delve into the details of her runaway. 

“My cousin lives there, his name’s Floyd! Any chance he’s your friend?” Wade responded enthusiastically.

She chuckled to herself, finding him oddly amusing and very child-like. “No, not necessarily… but maybe I’ll run into him. If I ever figure out how to get there first,” she sighed.

“Well actually, I’m goin’ t’ see him soon! Hey, you should come with! Maybe we can drop you off or somethin’,” he replied.

“Really!? You’re driving to Los Santos? When?” Sasha asked with a gleam upon her face. 

“Yep, well I’m not drivin’, Trevor is. But I’m sure he won’t mind! We’re leavin’ tonight, I think. He’s gotta find like, a ghost or whatever…” Wade trailed off in confusion. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his last statement but decided not to ask. 

“Well, do you think this Trevor guy would let me come along?” Sasha asked innocently. 

“Well, sure. I think. He’s real nice, to me at least. But I’ve seen him been reaaaaaal mean to other people though… but you’re a lady. I don’t think Trevor minds ladies. We can go meet him now, and I can ask, if ya want,” Wade replied.

“Um…. yeah… you know what? Why not? That’d be really cool if you could do that,” Sasha responded. She initially hesitated but decided that with her stroke of luck so far that there is no way she could pass this opportunity up.

“Well, surely ain’t no problem, Sasha! His trailer is only a few minutes this way, we’ll be there in no time,” Wade responded as he began to walk towards the other direction. Sasha quickly followed along, and the two began to walk together along the seashore.

“So, he’s your friend? How do you know him?” Sasha inquired.

“Yep, I work for him. I actually only met him ‘bout a year ago, and when my friends suddenly disappeared, Trevor was there for me. Has been lookin’ out for me ever since!” Wade preached.

“Wait, what? Your friends… just disappeared?” she asked in puzzlement.

“Yeah, it was real weird actually. We was on our way to the gathering, I was wit’ Daisy Bell and Kush Chronic… We met Trevor on the way. Anyway, later on Trevor and them drove out to the quarry, and they just disappeared. Haven’t seen or heard from ‘em since. But Trevor has been by my side ever since it happent’!” Wade responded enthusiastically.

She let out a laugh… “So they just… disappeared right after they met Trevor?” she questioned suspiciously.

“Strange, ain’t it?” he replied.

“Yeah… geez that is weird,” she said as she laughed to herself, wondering if the man had anything to do with their disappearance and if Wade was too naive to realize it.

Before she knew it, a trailer came into view. Sasha immediately wondered who exactly she was going to encounter, because from the vague description given by Wade, she wasn’t too sure if this was a good idea. But, she didn’t make it all the way to San Andreas to get cold feet now.

“Trevor! Ohhh, Trevor!” Wade called out as he entered the front yard of the trailer through the gate, with Sasha following right behind. She mentally prepared herself for who she was about to meet.

“The FUCK are you screaming outside of my trailer for, Wade!?” The older man shouted as he kicked the door open angrily, with his eyes quickly searching for Wade. Alarmed, Wade scurried to hide behind Sasha. She quickly looked behind at him confused, thinking “ _Isn’t this YOUR friend!?_ ” When Trevor noticed Sasha was standing there, his angry posture calmed as he eyed her, up and down. She felt as if her entire body was being scrutinized, and she looked back into his eyes and as his eyes met back with hers, it felt as if he was looking through her soul. He was much older than she had imagined him to be, and a lot more… intimidating, but she sort of expected that part. Yet part of her thought he was oddly pleasing to look at, in an admirable, older man kind of way. She quickly swallowed and continued to stare him directly in the eyes without speaking up.

“Well, well, well… and who is this?” he said as he grinned at Sasha menacingly. “Wade, where the fuck are your manners? Aren’t ya gunna introduce me to your new…. friend here?” Trevor finished off in an uncertain tone.

“This-this is Sasha, Trevor… and Sasha, this is Trevor.. my friend I was tellin’ you about,” Wade said nervously as he stepped out from behind Sasha. Trevor smiled at her devilishly and outstretched his hand to shake hers. At first, she hesitated for a nanosecond to shake his hand, but decided she should comply. She smiled and took his hand as they exchanged a handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, beautiful!” he replied, emphasizing the beautiful. She shyly smiled in return, feeling her cheeks flush.

“So, what the fuck is a gorgeous girl like you doin’ with a moron like Wade, huh? Lost a bet or somethin’?” Trevor said as he laughed at his own joke. She laughed in response.

“No… we just met, actually. He uh, told me that..” she began to speak.

“I found her by the Alamo sea! She needs to get to Los Santos!” Wade interrupted, cutting her off. She nodded in agreement.

“Yeah… exactly,” she said as she stared back into Trevor's eyes. Trevor, never taking her eyes off her, slowly nodded his head.

“Oh, Los Santos, huh? Wellllll, lucky for you missy, we’re headin’ there tonight,” Trevor responded.

“Yeah, Wade told me! Would it be okay if I… tag along? I can give you some money,” Sasha said as sweetly as possible, hoping she could use her charm to her advantage in this situation. Trevor laughed somewhat maniacally to himself before speaking up.

“I don’t need money, babe. But if you’re willin’ to offer me other… _services_ … I’d be _more_ than happy to accept,” he said while tonguing the inside of his mouth, staring her up and down. Her mouth opened slightly in shock at his innuendo, and before she could muster up a response, Wade interrupted again.

“Ooh, ooh! Maybe you can draw him a picture, Sasha!” Wade shouted enthusiastically. She looked at Wade and laughed out loud, knowing he was being completely serious and the sexual innuendo went completely over his head. She looked back at Trevor to quickly see his reaction and found him rolling his eyes.

“Not. Exactly. What. I. Meant. Wade... Anyway, Wade. We got some business to take care of for Trevor Philips Industries. Let’s get goin’,” Trevor said as he descended the stairs and passed both Sasha and Wade. 

“Okay,” Wade replied as he turned to follow Trevor. 

“Now, Sasha! You’re welcome to uh… stay in my trailer. We won’t be leavin’ for a few hours, so you can just make yourself comfortable in there and do whatever ya gotta do to get yourself ready for our little road trip! And, don’t open the door to ANYONE, okay? There shouldn’t be any trouble, but hide if you need to. I wanna make sure that beautiful body is still there for me when I get back,” Trevor said as he looked back to face her and eyed her intensively. She laughed uncomfortably in response and admired his confidence silently while half rolling her eyes.

“Okay… but do you have like, any water or food in there? I’m simultaneously starving and dying of thirst,” she said half-sarcastically while folding her arms.

“Mi casa es tu casa, doll face. Take whatever you want. Wade, let’s go. We’ll be back later,” Trevor said as both he and Wade walked towards the truck.

The both of them had entered the red truck and began to drive off, and Sasha waved at them as she stepped into the trailer. As she looked around, she could not believe what disgust she had walked herself into. “ _What the fuck am I doing here?_ ” she thought to herself. But with her current money situation, she knew it would cost a lot more to find a way to Los Santos herself than by hitching a ride with so far two of the strangest people she has ever met. She thought about Trevor, and how despite his rugged behavior and off-putting demeanor, there was something about him that was slightly… alluring. And there was no doubt that he was into her from the obvious sexual references, but she had assumed he had done that to almost every girl he met. “ _I mean, he is creepy enough. And he’s like… forty years old,_ ” she thought to herself as she chuckled, finding him to be very amusing despite his terrifying nature. She knew that she should probably get out of there. But something also told her that this was the adventure she had always wanted. Even if it was with the two people she’d least expect.

She discovered the trailer room by room, although there weren’t many. Trevor definitely wasn’t a very clean man. She looked through the fridge but found nothing but strange looking meat, which she immediately disapproved of as she didn’t feel like risking it in case it turned out to be something else. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised. In a cabinet, she found a half-empty box of cereal and decided that would suffice. Eating straight from the box, she also looked around for something to drink. In the fridge, there was nothing but a half-empty gallon of milk that was spoiled. It smelled disgusting. She dumped it down the drain, wondering how this man ate and took care of himself as a living. All she could find was a 6 pack of beer, something called Pisswasser. She wasn’t usually a beer drinker, but at this point, she couldn’t care less. She cracked open a bottle and started to chug, the cold alcohol alleviating her thirst. To her surprise, it was actually pretty good. She continued to look around, and even snooped somewhat through his things a little, out of force of habit, in case she’d find anything weird. Well, everything was weird about him and the situation, but anything that could send her running for the hills. She found nothing that alarmed her entirely and felt very tired from walking in the heat of the sun all morning. Figuring she wouldn’t know when exactly they’d be back, or even if they’d come back, she decided to take a nap. She knew it had to at least be hours from now. Deciding that the most cleanly place to rest her head was more the bed than the couch, she laid down on Trevor’s bed. She wondered exactly how many women had been on this bed and what kind of fluids were scattered across it. “ _I doubt he washes his sheets…_ ” She had to quickly change her train of thought to prevent her from jumping out of the bed with disgust. She decided to think about home, about her mother, about North Yankton and everything that happened… She had known it was the right decision to be away from that place now. As bad as this seemed to be, that was much worse. Her eyes began to close knowing as of right now, she is hopefully exactly right where she should be. “ _Sleeping in a stranger’s bed who comes off as somewhat of a psychopath. Great,_ ” was her last thought before she slipped out of consciousness.

 


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha finds herself on an... unexpected journey as the three drive from Sandy Shores to Los Santos in the night. Along the ride, she catches a glimpse into the dangerous life of Trevor Philips and who he is. The allure of danger is too strong to run away from. Lots of dialogue!

Hours later, Sasha's eyes fluttered half open gently as her body began to shift. She had no idea how long she had been passed out, but she definitely knew it was more than a thirty-minute cat nap.

“Ohhh, I could get used to the view of you in my bed,” she heard a deep, husky voice say above her. She opened her eyes completely to find Trevor standing above her, luring over her and staring hard at her face. She immediately wondered how long he had been watching her sleep. She smiled somewhat uncomfortably and sat up.

“Sorry… it just… looked cleaner than the couch,” she said as she rubbed her eyes.

“No need to apologize, I really was enjoyin’ the view. Also, I don’t know exactly how true that is," he laughed as he finished his last sentence. She chuckled lightly, consciously pulling up her shirt, wondering if the older man had a specific reason as to why he was enjoying the view. Ignoring his statement, she changed the subject.

“So, is it time to leave for Los Santos, now?” she asked.

“Yep, you woke up just in time,” he responded.

“Really? You just got back?” she questioned in disbelief, looking up at him.

“Ehhh, well some 40 minutes ago, maybe... but I couldn’t dare interrupt a lady during her beauty sleep!” Trevor exclaimed.

“Trevor! Who cares! I could have just slept on the way there,” she said as she shifted her body to the side of the bed.

“Well, I guess now you’ll just have to talk to good ol’ Uncle Trevor the entire ride, huh? Ain’t that a bitch,” he said sarcastically, grinning down at her. She pursed her lips and squinted her gaze towards him, and got up to walk past him and out the door of the trailer.

“Where’s Wade?” she shouted back towards him.

“He ran to his house real quick to grab somethin’, he should be back in a second, if he knows what’s good for him,” Trevor responded. She excused herself to the bathroom, and as she got out she saw Wade patiently waiting by the truck. She grabbed her backpack and walked over, saying hi to Wade. Trevor marched out the trailer and hopped in the driver’s seat.

“Get in, kids. We got a long drive ahead of us. Wade, get in the back,” Trevor demanded.

“Are we gonna stop for ice cream?” Wade said in a manner that made Sasha chuckle to herself.

“Oh, we’re gonna have to make a quick little stop alright. Just so you know, Sasha,” Trevor said.

“That’s fine with me,” Sasha replied as she hopped into the passenger seat. Wade hopped into the bed of the truck and Trevor pulled out the driveway and began to head for Los Santos.

“Wade, where are your people at in Los Santos?” Trevor questioned as he drove.

“It’s just my cousin there, Floyd. He’s bunked in with his girlfriend some place called Vespucci Beach. So uhhh, what’s the stop?” Wade asked curiously.

“Family’s important Wade. Not as important as the man that’s employed you, mentored you and fed you amphetamines this last year, but it’s important. We gotta pay this cousin a visit,” Trevor responded.

“ _Amphetamines…?_ ” Sasha thought to herself, looking out at the passing scenery, pretending as if she wasn’t listening.

“I ain’t seen him in a while, Trevor,” Wade said.

“All the more reason to drop by,” Trevor replied.

“Okay…. ummm.. that might be nice, but, where we stopping on the way? ‘ Cause, you know, I’m getting kind of wet over here,” Wade responded. It had begun to rain heavily on all of them, but Sasha didn’t mind it. In fact, she kind of liked it.

“For fuck’s sakes! Another chapter of the Lost have descended on this fine town, looking to mourn and maybe revenge their dead. I was thinking, me and you could pay our respects,” Trevor preached.

“Yes, but Trevor, I-I-I don’t think we’d be welcome there. I mean, wasn’t you the one who… well… sent ‘em on their way to begin with?” Wade questioned.

“Grief has a beautiful way of bringing folk together, Wade. Just you wait. And besides, I brought them gifts!" Trevor exclaimed.

“Something nice? Like flowers or a cake?” Wade questioned.

“Shut up!” Trevor said angrily. It had begun to thunder and they were all completely soaked now. All Sasha could think of was what in the hell she had actually got herself into, and where they were about to go. She didn’t mind the stop at all. In fact, she was grateful that the both of them were even nice enough to let her tag along with their little road trip... but she just had a feeling in her stomach that the “gifts” Trevor was talking about definitely was not flowers and cake. They began to drive into a secluded camp, which appeared to have little to no people around given the thunderstorm.

“The Lost camp! I got some fond memories of this place,” Trevor exclaimed. Sasha saw some bikers in the distance near the trailers, bikers that looked like bad news, and was immediately reminded of when George warned her to “ _stay away from them redneck weirdos._ ” Trevor pulled up and parked a good distance away from the camp.

“Sasha, you stay here. Keep your head down. Wade, just… don’t be an idiot,” Trevor stated as he prepared to exit his truck. Sasha nodded accordingly, thinking “ _Where the hell would I even go?_ ” to herself, despite her wanting to completely make a break for it. Still, she was too curious now to leave without seeing what was about to go down.

“I got you them bombs and the thing with the pistol that makes them quiet on it,” Wade said to Trevor.

“Yeah, I took ‘em. Those are my gifts for these pricks… I’ll be right back,” Trevor said before walking away. In the midst of the thunderstorm, she watched him exit the vehicle, with her anxiety raising as she had no idea what exactly was about to go down, but she had a feeling in her stomach that it wouldn't be good. She eagerly turned around to Wade, who was also soaking wet at this point. Looking up at the lightning in the sky, and at the strange young man who she had barely known, she felt as if she was in some apocalyptic survival movie. And as afraid as she was, she was secretly loving every minute of it.

“Wade, what exactly the fuck is he about to do?” Sasha questioned urgently, as her adrenaline began to increase.

“Probly blow up all ‘em trailers, maybe kill some people… I dunno. Trevor’s real unpredictable,” Wade replied nonchalantly as he attempted to look through the dark, stormy night for any signs of Trevor.

“Oh my god,” she said quietly to herself. She faced back towards the camp eagerly looking through the night to see if she could see any violent activity.

“What did he do to these people?” she asked curiously as she too attempted to search for Trevor in the night. 

“He, uh… killed their leader, Johnny. Now they’re in a fight and all.. it’s a big mess,” Wade responded. She shook her head and smiled sarcastically. Of course, she was on a road trip with a murderer, out of all people. But judging by the nonchalantness of Wade’s reply, she had a feeling that murder wasn’t an uncommon thing to the town of Sandy Shores, and she could’ve ended up meeting people much, much worse. If that was even possible. In the midst of her thoughts, several firey explosions went off throughout the entire trailer park. Suddenly, Trevor ran up to the truck, and hopped into the driver's seat. Wade and Sasha looked directly at the explosions in awe, with Sasha’s mouth agape. It was like a firework show, and her eyes were enthralled in the surrounding destruction. “Holy shit,” were the only words that could escape her mouth.

“Whoo, now that that’s over, let’s get outta town. Los fricking Santos!” Trevor exclaimed as he eagerly drove away from the now destroyed camp.

“That go okay? I heard lots of bangin'. And screamin', and not the nice kind,” Wade said.

“Yeah, it went good Wade. We don’t have to think about the Lost no more. Let’s go find my old buddy. Sasha, you okay?” Trevor questioned.

“Oh my god! Yeah! I’m fine... I’ve just never seen an explosion before. That was insane!” Sasha replied as she looked towards Trevor, somewhat breathless and fearful of Trevor, as she clearly had no idea what exactly this man was capable of. Trevor laughed to himself.

“Welcome to San Andreas, then. Not a lot of explosions from where you’re from?” Trevor joked. Although somewhat terrified, she couldn’t help but laugh to herself.

“No, not really,” she replied, chuckling.

“Where are you from then, exactly? Can’t be much fun of a place if you don’t have any shit being blowing up,” Trevor responded.

“Liberty City,” she answered.

“Ahhhh, Liberty City. I’ve heard stories about that place. Never been though,” Trevor replied.

“This Michael Townley guy must have pissed you off real bad for you to want to find him so much,” Wade interrupted, shouting from the back.

“He didn’t piss me off. The guys that killed him. The federal government. They pissed me off,” Trevor stated.

“But, if he’s dead, who’s this…” Wade trailed off, clearly confused.

“Now you’re starting to grasp the pertinent questions.Who is this guy using my dead friends’ tired-ass movie quotes? With my dead friend’s alias? In my dead friend’s family? In a house that must have been paid for with my dead friend’s stashed millions?” Trevor began to rant, angrily.

“Wow that’s a real mind fuck,” Wade replied, causing Sasha to giggle.

“Yeah, I’ll show you a fucking mind fuck. I’m gonna stick my boy in your eye, it’s gonna come out your ear! Huh!” Trevor taunted Wade, causing Sasha to laugh even louder. Trevor took notice of her laughter and silently smiled to himself.

“I-I-I didn’t mean anything by that, T.. Trevor,” Wade replied nervously.

“Lube up your eye hole, fucker, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck your tiny mind, eh. I’m about ready to turn you into road kill!” Trevor huffed angrily.

With the anger growing in his voice, Sasha attempted to keep her laughs at a minimum volume, not wanting to upset the clearly dangerous man. “ _Poor Wade,_ ” she thought to herself with a smile she fought hard to keep off of her face.

“Ach - please, don’t turn me into anything. I just wanna be Wade... Are we nearly there yet?” Wade asked.

“No, Wade,” Trevor responded.

“Are we nearly, nearly there?” Wade asked annoyingly.

“You keep this up, you’re not going to get there at all!” Trevor shouted.

“Can you tell me a story?” Wade asked.

"No, Wade," Trevor responded with clear annoyance in his voice. 

“Let’s play a game then! Sasha, you know Animal, Mineral, or Vegetable?” Wade asked eagerly.

“Uh, no..” Sasha said quietly, chuckling.

“I’ll go first! I’m nanotechnology!” Wade exclaimed.

“Uh, you’re what?” Trevor asked.

“Oops, damnit. I gave it away. I wasn’t, I wasn’t supposed to say what I am,” Wade said with frustration. This caused Sasha to laugh quietly to herself again, which Trevor took notice of this time.

“Hey, what the fuck is so funny over there?” Trevor asked, somewhat harshly. Caught off guard, Sasha immediately stopped laughing. She licked her lips, before replying very calmly, “Wade is.”

“Well, thank ya, Sasha! Ya know, some days, I think I wanna become a comedian!” Wade exclaimed. Trevor groaned in response, impressed by Sasha’s immediate response. 

"Anyway, I’ll start again! Animal, vegetable, or mineral?” Wade shouted.

“Hey, hey, hey! How about this? I’ll tell a story if you promise never to speak again!” Trevor interjected.

“I like stories!” Wade replied, eagerly. Sasha wondered exactly what kind of story Trevor was about to tell.

“Of course you do. Sasha, you listen up too, you may learn a thing or two. This story’s about a boy called Tr… Tre… Trisha!” Trevor began to preach as Sasha listened quietly.

“Is Trisha’s a boy’s name?” Wade asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Trevor replied. 

"Sounds weird,” Wade commented.

“He was weird. He was the smartest, toughest, weirdest kid in Canada. Well, in the Canadian border region of America!” Trevor stated.

“Okay,” Wade said.

“This boy, he had all the talent, charisma, and guile that a boy could have, but he didn’t know what to do with it!”

“He should become a baseball player!” Wade interrupted amusingly.

“No, he shouldn’t because he’s not a fucking sell out idiot!” Trevor screamed.

“Or a hockey player!”

“He did for a while, but his coach accidentally had a stick jammed up his ass.” This last statement caused Sasha’s eyes to open widely in amusement, but she said nothing.

“What could he do?” Wade questioned.

“I’ll tell you in a second, okay? Just lemme concentrate on the road,” Trevor said as he continued to drive, and all three of them remained quiet. The rain had stopped a while ago, but all three were still significantly wet.

“Right there. Los Santos. The end of the fucking Earth!” Trevor exclaimed as the beautiful city scenery had come into view.

“This is the place! I seen it on the holiday card! Wow, so this is Los Santos?” Wade exclaimed enthusiastically.

“I guess it is,” Trevor commented.

“It’s beautiful!” Sasha exclaimed as she stared at the city landscape.

“I always wanted to come here,” Wade said.

“But you got stuck in the desert?” Trevor asked.

“It’s still San Andreas,” Wade replied.

“Best part of the state!” Trevor shouted. After driving for a few more minutes down the road, Trevor pulled over to the shoulder of the road onto an overlooking cliff. Trevor exited the car, and Sasha quickly followed, wanting to get a look at the view, with Wade remaining in the truck. Trevor walked up to the view and overlooked the cliff, with Sasha a few feet behind.

“So Michael… This is where dead men come back to life. It’s been nearly ten years. Oh, but you’ll keep for another day or so huh, old friend? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren’t even fucking dead. You were my best friend. Well guess who’s coming to shit on your doorstep, you fuck!” Trevor screamed angrily towards the sea of skyscrapers beneath him. Sasha heard the little speech Trevor was having with himself towards the edge of the cliff and decided to stay back and let him be alone, admiring the view from afar. She was so happy to have finally made it here. But, she also felt sorrow for Trevor. She studied him, feeling a strange sense of sympathy for the outwardly crazy man. Clearly, he must’ve ended up being this way for a reason. As he turned around, he noticed her staring a few feet back. 

"C’mon, get up here. Get a load of this view, sweet-cheeks,” he stated as he waved for her to come stand by him. She shuffled her feet ahead and stood next to the older man, whose presence she found oddly comforting.

“I’ve always wanted to come here. This feels like something I’ve been waiting for all my life,” she breathed out with a sigh of relief as her eyes gazed at the view.

“Oh, yeah?” he asked while looking directly down at her. “So what’s your story? Why are you all the way out here on the other fucking side of the country from Liberty City?" he questioned. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Hey, I don’t pry into your personal life. Why should you get to know mine? I mean, you are a complete stranger after all,” she replied sarcastically with a smirk.

He growled before commenting, “Because this fucking stranger is nice enough to give you a ride all the way from Sandy Shores to Los fucking Santos!” with his voice raising immensely. “And besides! You heard my fucking life story about Michael already, and my little speech that was SUPPOSED to be private!” he added on, screaming as he pointed his index finger towards her. She rolled her eyes, laughing slightly at his growing anger, forcing herself to ignore her increasing fear.

“Oh, please. That was hardly a life story. But fine. You know, you can’t really choose who your family is. But you can choose to be away from them. It’s one of those situations,” she sighed as the image of her mother came into her mind.

“Ahh, trust me. You’re preachin’ to the choir. I know all about those situations, more than I wish I did…” he trailed off as he stared back at the view. She found it peculiar how he was able to go from screaming manically to being so calm. It was somewhat amusing to her.

“Well... yeah, so I just left and decided to come here. Not much more to it. That’s all you’re getting,” she said while shifting her gaze from him and focusing her view on the numerous city lights before her. It reminded her of home. She liked it.

He looked back towards her. “You don’t think I deserve more than that?” 

“Nope. No details. But, seriously thanks for the ride. I don’t know how I would’ve made it here without you,” she said wholeheartedly. Despite all the chaos, in that moment, she was genuinely grateful for Trevor's generosity.

“It ain’t over yet, we still got some ways to go, sugar tits. By the way, let’s take this time to negotiate what exactly you’re gonna do for me… no, TO me, as a proper thank you!” He grinned devilishly as he finished his last remark, staring down at her. Looking up at him and feeling slightly intimidated, she rolled her eyes as she let out a giggle.

“Not gonna happen,” she said while laughing, and she turned around and began to head back towards the truck.

“Oh, come on, you can just jack me off in a cup, slap me around. We got options, baby!” He screamed towards her. She laughed as she stepped into the truck, and he quickly followed.

“Cousin Floyd don’t live here!” Wade exclaimed as Trevor entered the truck.

“Los Santos, the city of shitheads!” Trevor exclaimed as he started the truck back up and headed back on the road. “Where else would he be, Wade?” Trevor questioned.

“It’s Vespucci Beach, where he’s stayin',’” Wade replied.

“Sasha, you gonna stay with us, or what? In fact, you have to. It’s too late to go anywhere else,” Trevor demanded.

She laughed to herself. “Do I even have a choice?” Sasha replied, realizing it was almost 1 in the morning and that it was pretty doubtful she would be able to find her way to her friend’s place at this time of night.

“No,” Trevor said firmly and blatantly.

“Uhhh… well.. I was gonna call my friend but seeing that it’s so late… fine,” she replied, side-eyeing Trevor.

“Will you tell me the story? About that boy, Trisha?” Wade asked enthusiastically.

“Ah, yeah yeah yeah. Where were we?” Trevor questioned. 

“You was saying what he could do. He couldn’t throw, and his coach had a, had a stick accident like I had once,” Wade commented, causing Sasha to smile quietly to herself.

“Right, right. But he could fly planes, this kid. So he signed up to the air force to fly all day long, and bomb villages, and maybe, just maybe, drop the nuke. And it was all going well until one day, just before he got his wings, an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations told him he was unstable and grounded him for life!” Trevor huffed, angrily.

“That’s terrible!” Wade replied.

“It was. Sent him into a deep pit of doubt and despair. And just then, just as he hit rock bottom, he met a fat, silver-tongued troll under a bridge.”

“That’s cool! What was the troll’s name?” Wade asked.

“Mike… Michele.” Trevor answered.

“A lady troll?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, he had tits like one, but no, he was a boy.”

“Michele is a funny name for a boy.”

“This was a funny boy. He sat under his bridge robbing anyone who passed him by. Sometimes, he’d go into town and rob the shops and inns and such. And he persuaded our hero that maybe he should rob people too. And you know what? Little Trisha did rob people. And little Trisha was good at it.”

“And they lived happily ever after?”

“For a while. Until the troll met another troll in a strip club, and they fell in lust, and he bought her a pair of fake troll tits, even bigger than his real troll tits, so she could make more money stripping, and maybe a little on the side with outcall work, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Wow!” Wade exclaimed.

“And then, she pushed out a pair of little trolls, and the big bad troll under the bridge went soft.”

“Hold on, what?”

“So, little Trevor made a new friend called Brad, and he was thinking about cutting Mike off, when it all went to shit and Mike got killed and Brad went to jail!” Trevor preached in frustration, causing Sasha to stare at him as he had his slight outburst.

“Did all the names just change or am I missing something?” Wade questioned, confused.

“Shut up! And then the fat ugly troll came back from the dead and the news picked it up, so our hero decided to go out looking for him!”

“I’m sorta following it, I think, but what happens in the end?”

“That, Wade, we do not know," Trevor responded rather calmly. Sasha had been quietly listening to the entire story which she found very entertaining all while she was enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. Even at night, it was very lively. Finally, this is what she was used to. She empathized more with Trevor after hearing his story, feeling sorry for him for the incident with the air force and curious about the situation with Michael, but didn’t comment on it. The fact that he robbed people didn’t surprise her. In fact, she kind of admired it… she had done quite a bit of shoplifting herself, but probably nothing compared to Trevor’s scale of criminality. After a few more minutes of driving, they had gotten close to the apartment.

“It’s a right up here!” Wade exclaimed. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Vespucci Beach and pulled right up underneath an apartment. Wade eagerly got out of the car and began to hop up the steps.

“Floyd, floyd! Floyd it’s me, Wade!” he began to shout.

“Who?” said the man coming from inside the apartment. Trevor quickly followed behind Wade.

“Me, Wade, your cousin!” Wade replied. Trevor and Wade were now both at the door with Sasha a few steps behind.

“Who?” the voice shouted again.

“Your cousin!” Trevor angrily screamed as he kicked the door in, causing the man behind the door to fall to the ground. He was red-haired and was wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants.

“Fuck!” Trevor screamed as he entered the house. “He’s come to visit you, you rude fuck! Now get up off the floor and fix me a fucking drink!” he screamed towards the man on the floor. Sasha hesitantly followed behind them, keeping somewhat of a distance, intently watching the drama ahead of her.

“Oh, you. Wade, I heard you was off smoking meth somewhere,” the nervous man, Floyd, replied as he got up from the floor.

“No, not somewhere, here. He’s going to smoke meth here. Get me a fucking lighter,” Trevor replied hastily.

“You can’t smoke here,” the nervous man responded. Sasha continued to walk in slowly, monitoring the drama while looking around the apartment, which she found to be rather nice.

“Okay,” Trevor responded while sitting down on the couch, clearly making himself comfortable, much to the nervous man’s dismay.

“This is my girlfriend’s place. She’s at a business conference. You can’t smoke here, and you can’t stay here!” Floyd commented nervously.

“How’s it going cousin? It’s been a while,” Wade said. Sasha found it amusing that they were completely ignoring his wishes, while also feeling bad for the man. She thought that maybe she should find another place to stay.

“Yeah, I ain’t seen you since you was caught in Evelyn’s bed,” Floyd responded.

“That was never proved…” Wade said quietly to himself in embarrassment. Sasha laughed amusingly to herself at the comment, which caused Floyd to look her way and make eye contact with her.

“And who’s this? Wade, you got a girlfriend? Are you stayin’ here too?” Floyd questioned. She smiled nervously at the thought that the man really assumed she was Wade’s girlfriend.

“Well-“ Wade started but was interrupted by Trevor. “No, she’s not his fucking girlfriend, she’s MINE. And she has a fucking name! Which, is Sasha!” Floyd looked at Trevor in shock and then back at Sasha.

“You’re HIS girlfriend!? Why?” he questioned in disbelief. She laughed in shock.

“No! No! I’m neither of their girlfriends. Just… a friend,” Sasha responded.

“The FUCK is that supposed to mean, Floyd, she could be my girlfriend!” Trevor barked back at him angrily. Floyd shook his head in confusion before speaking up.

“I don’t care who she is, you’ve got to go. All of you. My girlfriend, she’d kill me if she knew I had guests!” Floyd exclaimed nervously.

“Not much of a girlfriend if she don’t like your family,” Trevor responded while nonchalantly relaxing on the couch. “Now, would you get me a FUCKING drink? I’m not gonna ask you again,” he added on, angrily.

“Wait, I ain’t got no booze,” the nervous man replied as he searched Trevor's face for an answer.

“Then, you go out and fucking get me something. Fuck!” Trevor stated as he stood up angrily towards him. Floyd scampered nervously out of the apartment, while Trevor disappeared out of view from the kitchen and into the rooms. Sasha and Wade exchanged glances in the awkward silence, and Trevor came back into the kitchen with the stomping of his boots.

“Now, there are two beds and a couch. Floyd will obviously sleep in his own bed, and I’m taking the other. Wade can take the couch, and Sasha you can sleep with me,” Trevor shot her his devilish grin as he finished his last sentence. She shook her head and looked directly at Trevor.

“Or… why can’t you sleep with Floyd or Wade so I could just have the couch?” she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

“Hey! We just overtook this man’s apartment, the least we could do is spare him the comfort of sleeping where he wants, alone! And Wade, well… you heard it, he was caught in his cousin’s bed! I don’t know about you, but I ain’t sleepin’ with that. But, if you and Wade want to share a bed and I’ll sleep on the couch, then by all means, be my guest!” Trevor shouted.

“Hey! I said that was never proved!” Wade chimed in, defensively. Sasha laughed slightly and ignored his statement.

“Good point…” she said, chuckling lightly. She noticed that the apartment was right on the beach and she was in desperate need of a quick moment of clarity away from the madness of it all. And in addition to the excitement of finally arriving in Los Santos, she wanted to venture out a little and take a nice night walk on the beach.

"I’m gonna go for a quick walk, I just wanna clear my mind for a second, I’ll just decide when I come back, okay?” she stated, feeling strange that she felt as if she had to ask the older man for permission to leave the apartment. Trevor laughed to himself.

“So you’re actually considering it? My god, never have I been more insulted!” Trevor responded dramatically. She began to open her backpack to find a little clutch bag and took it out.

"You’re SO dramatic, Trevor,” she replied, amused.

“You runnin’ away or somethin? What, did I scare you off?” Trevor responded defensively, his voice increasing in volume.

“No! I just actually want a moment of peace for a second and to maybe call someone and tell them I’m not dead! Is that too much to ask?” She raised her voice slightly to yell back, much to Trevor’s surprise. The minute she had raised her voice to him, she immediately regretted it, thinking maybe he would end up killing her, or something. But she just couldn’t help herself. Her growing frustration with this man constantly bossing her around was too much for someone like her to deal with. He was impressed with how quick she was to defend herself. As he heard her defensive response, Trevor’s angry posture quickly receded and his eyebrows unfurled as he stared directly at her, his face now expressing a neutral expression.

“Nah, that’s fine. Do whatever you want. I’ll be here when you get back,” Trevor replied rather calmly, as he turned around to walk into one of the bedrooms. Slightly annoyed, Sasha took her bag and left the apartment, heading for the beach. It was a quick five-minute walk to the shoreline, where she sat and pulled out a joint from her bag. She lit it and began to take a hit as she began to watch the waves rolling in on the shoreline. The sea calmed her. It had been far too long since she smoked, and she was finally relaxing after a very hectic past few days. The events of today flooded her mind, and with every inhalation, they quickly were erased and replaced with pleasing thoughts of serenity and nothingness. After finishing the joint, she sat there for a while, alone in her thoughts, wondering about what the city of Los Santos had in store for her. She had only been there for about 20 minutes and already, her world seemed extremely different. But, she had to account that for the fact that she was bunking with some of the strangest people she had ever met in her life. Still, she was grateful to be there, as crazy as it had been so far in getting here, she couldn’t wait for more. She was grateful for Trevor and Wade, thinking that if she had never met them, she never would have gotten to Los Santos so quickly, and through such a thrilling turn of events. She had lost track of time and decided to walk back to the apartment. She thought about where she would sleep and figured it wouldn’t matter now, as she would soon pass out and have the best sleep of her life for sure thanks to her joint. Her body feeling tired and her mind hazy, she entered the apartment, feeling relieved she even remembered where it was. All of the lights were off, but the streetlights illuminated the place enough so she could see where she was going without stumbling.

Floyd was passed out on the couch, and she had assumed he came back too late and Wade and Trevor had already taken the beds. She hoped that maybe one bed would be vacant, but figured that was wishful thinking. At this point, she didn’t care where she slept, the effects were hitting at its peak right now, and she just wanted to knock out. Even the floor would do it for her. She walked into a bedroom, only to find Wade sprawled out entirely across the middle of the bed, leaving little to no room for her. She headed for the other bedroom and decided that if she found Trevor sleeping in the same manner, she would just crash on the floor. Upon entering the other bedroom, she found a larger queen bed with Trevor sleeping on the end of it, with the remainder of the bed entirely vacant, as if he was waiting for her. He was snoring loudly, and she silently thanked the heavens that the effects of the drug would drown out his snoring. She stumbled onto the bed and didn’t even go under the covers, lying on the complete opposite side of the bed, facing away from Trevor, and unconsciously slipped into one of the best sleeps she would ever have in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give feedback! hope you guys enjoyed, I'll update as soon as there are some more hits/comments! :) I took the dialogue straight from the game and mixed it up a little in order to keep Trevor as in character as possible!


	3. Welcome to Los Santos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone has read any of this but i hope it's enjoyable so far, this chapter is kinda just meh filler but next chapter things will get spicier woo!!!

It was just about 9 am in Los Santos in the Vespucci Beach apartment and in the living room, Floyd was watching the morning news at a low volume, while Wade continued to sleep in the guest bedroom. In the main bedroom, Trevor slowly began to awaken from his deep slumber, inhaling the scent of the unfamiliar apartment as his eyes began to open to his surroundings and he remembered the events of last night hazily. Beneath his vision, he found Sasha cradled against him tightly, with her head resting on his chest and her arm tightly hugging his torso, as well as her right leg bent over his pelvic area and thighs. He was locked in by her, completely stuck. “Well, well, well..” he muttered at a low volume to himself, amused by the fact that she was clung to him like a baby. “I knew it,” he said quietly as a grin developed on his face. Sasha, still in a deep slumber, continued to sleep as his bare chest lifted up and down in coordination with his breaths, moving with her head slightly. He studied her carefully as she slept, finding her to appear so innocent and vulnerable in a way that made him feel powerful. The sun was peering through the balcony in a way that angered him and made him want to close the blinds immediately, but he felt as if he couldn’t move with her clutched so tightly around him. She had shifted slightly and ended up holding him tighter, pressing her pelvic area against his, causing him to develop a slight hard-on from the friction. He sighed and thought about all the things he wished he could do to her, which definitely did not help his growing erection. He sighed in frustration as he continued to watch her sleep.

After about five minutes, she inhaled deeply and shifted her head slightly. Her eyes began to flutter open, and the sunlight from the balcony immediately penetrated her vision causing her to scrunch her eyes shut and move her face downward into what she thought would be the sheets. After pressing her face into Trevor’s bare chest and inhaling his scent, the realization of the fact that she was sleeping on someone else quickly entered her mind. She was sleeping on, no no, CUDDLING, Trevor, the man she had met less than a day ago and had barely known, who was a lot older than her and a lot… different, to put it lightly. With her memory slightly hazy of how she ended up in the bed last night, in the midst of her confusion from the fresh awakening, she had hoped that maybe he was still sleeping and wouldn’t be awake to notice the way she was clung to him. She slowly raised her head in order to see if his eyes were closed, and of course, the older man was staring directly at her in the eyes, grinning mischievously.   

“Well, well, well, good mornin’ beautiful, sleep well, huh?” he laughed to himself, teasing her about the obvious situation at hand.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she had immediately unlocked her grip from his side and lifted herself up to a sitting position. She cupped her eyes and rubbed them before resting her hands on her sides as she stared at Trevor, taking in all of his features. He was shirtless, and she couldn't help but find him very attractive in this moment. He kept staring at her with a smile, as if he were to say “I told you so,” ultimately pleased that she was attached to him in her sleep and waiting for her to comment on it. She wondered if she should comment on it or completely ignore it and hope she could save herself from the embarrassment, but she knew that the latter was inevitable as he would never pass up the opportunity to acknowledge it to her.

“Good morning…” she trailed off, with her voice evidencing that she was still slightly sleepy. “So, did you pull me onto you and attach me to your hip or something while I was unconscious?” she joked but managed to sound somewhat serious, hoping that she could turn the situation around and use him as the scapegoat.

“Oh, oh, oh. Is that what you’re accusing me of, now?” Trevor replied with a stern voice. “Well, actually, Sasha, for your information, when you had gone on your little walk I didn’t feel like waiting up, so I passed out on the bed, next thing I know I wake up and you’re here, clinging to me like a fucking leech,” he added on sarcastically. She laughed in response to him calling her a leech, acting as if he didn’t enjoy it.

“Wooooow, I am so sorry, forgive me, Trevor, for causing you such great discomfort while you were sleeping!” she responded with great exaggeration. He put his hands behind his head and laid back, grinning. She couldn’t help but admire the sight of him. 

“No need to apologize, doll-face. I was enjoyin’ every minute of it. Can’t you tell?” he stated as he shifted his eyes down towards his crotch. She followed his eyes to the growing bulge in his pants and instantly bit her lip nervously to try and prevent herself from cracking a smile, feeling her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. She quickly had to turn her head to face away from him to crack a smile and hold in her laugh without him seeing, which he found amusing. She managed to take a deep breath to make herself come off as serious and turned back towards him. His gaze never shifted from her.

“I’m sorry, Trevor, really. I usually sleep with a body pillow, and I guess I was so exhausted that I somehow like, subconsciously ended up using you as one in my sleep. My body is just used to it, I guess. Force of habit,” she said sincerely with a smile, feeling embarrassed that she was the one who put herself on him. “ _That must have been it! You’re not attracted to him, or anything,”_ she tried to convince herself in her thoughts.

“Body pillow… eh? So you just used me? You think I like bein’ fucking used?” he answered her hastily.

“Well, didn’t you just say you were enjoying it?” she teased.

“ _Damn, she’s good…_ ” he thought to himself. He stuttered. “Well, yeah but that’s not the fucking point! And who the fuck sleeps with a fucking body pillow? What’s the matter, you ain’t got a boyfriend back in Liberty City to hold you at night?” he bounced back.

"Boyfriend?” she scoffed. "No, no, definitely not," she added on, laughing lightheartedly.

“Well, how lucky for me," he stated, grinning at her suggestively. She shook her head at him and smiled amusingly before facing him to speak again. 

“You didn’t like, do, anything to me while I was sleeping, right?” she asked uncertainly. Knowing the kind of man he was so far, the thought had definitely crossed her mind and although she fought every urge to ask, she couldn’t resist.

“Jesus, are you asking me if I fucking raped you?” he asked in an extremely serious tone, his expression changing.

“Not rape, just like… I just wanna know if you touched me, or anything, in my sleep..” her voice trailed off awkwardly, as she was immediately regretting asking the uncomfortable question to begin with. He lifted himself up and leaned in towards her.

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked in a very low, husky voice. She inhaled sharply, feeling herself get nervous and slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he could make her mood shift greatly just from the sound of his voice. In fact, visions of him touching her had flooded her mind, and she quickly tried to snap back into reality by forcing them away.

“That’s… not what I asked,” she responded sternly, refusing to look him in the eyes. His face quickly changed to a serious look.

“So you really think I would fucking touch you in your sleep without your fucking consent? Is that what you think of me, Sasha? That I'm some creepy, sick, demented old fuck-” he began to preach as his voice increased in volume with every word, and he was screaming by the end of his sentence. She regretted bringing up the awkward topic and wished she hadn’t judged him so harshly. She tried to quickly think of a way to prevent him from getting angry and having some sort of outburst because it seemed as if one was definitely starting. Without thinking, she began to speak. 

“No, no, no. It’s not that… it’s just, well I just wanna make sure I’m actually awake and there for it the first time you do…” The words stumbled out of her mouth faster than she could even think them, and the minute they escaped her lips she immediately regretted them, knowing he would never let her live it down. The second she had finished her statement a wicked smile spread across the man’s face, gleaming with satisfaction.

“Well, I can make that happen for you anytime, anyplace, baby... Just you say the word and Uncle Trevor will be more than happy to have you screaming and begging for more,” he replied, somewhat tauntingly as he leaned in towards her. Feeling completely embarrassed, she bounced back at him defensively.

“I didn’t mean to say that!” she shouted. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Can’t take it back now, can you?” he smiled evilly.

“Ugh. It’s morning, I just woke up. I’m tired and confused and I don’t even know what I’m saying!” she shouted.

“I’ll remind you, babe. You said you wanted me to touch you,” he replied sarcastically. He was enjoying every minute of this and she couldn’t stand it.

“No! That’s not what I meant! Ugh! Whatever, I’m taking a shower,” she exclaimed as she hopped off the bed, annoyed that she had let herself slip up like that. He laughed to himself as she exited the room.

“Mmmmm. You sure you don’t want me to join you?” he shouted as she approached the door. She closed the bedroom door roughly in response, hoping she had made her answer clear. She grabbed her things, said good morning to Floyd, and headed for the shower.

The steaming hot water felt extremely soothing on her scalp and back as she leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling as if she hadn’t showered in weeks although it had been only two days. Running her fingers through her long hair with shampoo, she had gotten completely lost in her thoughts, thinking about Los Santos, her mother, and what her next move would be. She decided once she’d get out the shower she would call her best friend Mercedes, who lives in downtown Los Santos and had been expecting her. She thought about Trevor, and the embarrassing situation that just happened, and the fact that she had actually ended up cuddling him in her sleep. She was realizing it was getting harder to fight her increasing attraction for him, as odd as it was. There was something different about the man that just… struck her. She didn’t know exactly what it was. She found his vocal attraction to her extremely flattering, part of her definitely liked it, as much as she tried to put on a facade that she didn’t. However, she didn’t want to pursue anything with this man when her focus was to be entirely on what exactly she was going to make out of this trip to Los Santos, how long she was going to stay, and what exactly she was going to do about her financial situation and current lack of any type of living situation. She knew getting involved with anything other than what she came here for would be a recipe for disaster, especially with her obsessive tendencies and poor decision-making skills. Although she didn’t know exactly what she came here for, she didn’t want to jump into anything that she couldn’t handle. And Trevor’s entire being especially seemed like a risky decision. As much as he fascinated her, she just couldn’t allow herself to become involved with someone so unpredictable and outrageous… at least for now. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door and Trevor’s voice shouting in.

“Jesus, you take a long ass-fuckin' shower. Any chance I can take a peek at what’s behind that curtain?" he shouted.

“ _Speak of the devil,_ ” she thought to herself and smiled widely at her own joke, knowing Trevor wasn’t able to see her face behind the shower curtain. “Go away Trevor!” she yelled back in response, trying to contain her laughter. He laughed in response.

“You’re taking so fucking long, I’m just letting you know I’m about to head out. You gonna be here when I get back?" he shouted.

“Maybe… Where are you going?” she shouted back curiously.

“Ohhh, just to pay my good ol’ friend Mikey a visit!” he responded. She remembered the conversation in the car, about his ex-criminal best friend who had faked his own death. She wondered exactly how that was about to go down.

“Good luck with that,” she responded.

“Trust me, I won’t be needin’ it, but he definitely will!” he shouted somewhat angrily as he closed the door.

After applying conditioner and rinsing her hair and body, she finished her shower and stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, quickly searching the apartment. It had appeared that everyone had left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the bedroom and closed the door so she could moisturize and change. After completing her after shower routine, she changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top. She ruffled through her bag to find her phone, which she hadn’t checked at all in the past 24 hours, to finally call her friend, Mercedes. Stepping out onto the balcony to admire the ocean view, she looked out on the beach and saw all the beach go-ers already out and about, as well as people running, jogging, and biking the pathway. It was so full of life, and she was loving this city already. She leaned against the railing and finally pulled out her phone to look at it, and found a variety of missed calls from her mother and angry text messages. Without taking a second glance at any of them, she deleted them all, as well as all of her voicemails. She also had a few missed calls from her best friend, who which she swiped on to immediately call.

“Hello? Sasha? Where the hell have you been, I’ve been calling you!” her friend picked up the phone, eagerly.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, my phone was dead for like the past day. But guess what! I’m finally here, in Los Santos!” Sasha squealed excitingly.

“You made it!? How the hell did you get here so fast? I thought it would at least take you a few days to figure it out,” Mercedes responded.

“Hahaha, long story. But let’s just say I got reaaaallly lucky,” she laughed to herself as she thought of the events of the past 24 hours.

“Well, what part of Los Santos are you in? I get out of class in like, 15 minutes if you wanna meet.”

“Wait, what? You’re in class? Why the fuck are you on the phone?” Sasha asked amusingly.

“I thought you were dead, idiot! Or, kidnapped, or something.. knowing you! So I excused myself. It could’ve been an emergency!”

Sasha laughed in response. “Yeah, well, I’m surprisingly fine for once.”

“What the hell went down between you and your mom?” Mercedes questioned curiously.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on that. You know, same old bullshit. But much worse this time. I can tell you about it later. Let’s meet after your class ends!”

“Alright, where are you at? I can drive to you.”

“Vespucci Beach!”

“No way! ULSA is only 20 minutes from there. There’s a place called Bean Machine right by the beach, wanna meet there in about 45 minutes?”

“Sounds like a plan, I'll see you there at 10:30!” Sasha exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

Sasha eagerly grabbed her phone, wallet, and her favorite pair of sunglasses, and left the apartment. Finally experiencing Los Santos in the flesh, she walked around, exploring all of the little shops by the beach that Vespucci had to offer. She was more than impressed by all of the sights and sounds of this city so far. After wandering around aimlessly some more, she eventually found the coffee shop her best friend had suggested just in time, Bean Machine. She walked in and proceeded to order an iced caramel macchiato, and a familiar voice called behind her. “Sasha!” Mercedes was already inside with her coffee, and ran over to hug her. “Mercedes!” Sasha eagerly hugged the friend she hadn’t seen in months. In the midst of their excitement, Sasha’s coffee order was called, and she picked up her drink and the two sat down at a table.

“Soooo, tell me everything!” Mercedes exclaimed. Sasha laughed, sipping her coffee. “What do you wanna know first?” she asked.

“How in the hell did you get here so fast? I thought you were gonna buy a flight!” Mercedes exclaimed.

Sasha laughed, “I know, it’s pretty crazy, I still don’t believe it myself. It sounds like one of those scenarios that would only happen in the movies.”

“Sasha, your life practically is a movie. Haven’t you noticed that by now?” Mercedes joked.

“So true,” Sasha laughed. “I just left the house in the middle of the night, and I walk into this gas station, and I hear this old man talking about how he has to drive to San Andreas. So, I’m thinking I should turn this into a little road trip! I asked him if I could hitch a ride, and sure enough, he was so nice about it!” Sasha began to speak.

“You crazy bitch, I can’t believe you actually did it. He drove you all the way to Los Santos?” Mercedes questioned eagerly.

“No, oh god that would have been way too easy. He was going North, so he dropped me off in Sandy Shores.”

“You were in Sandy Shores? Geez, what was that like?”

“Eventful. I wasn’t there for that long. So, he drops me off right before he has to go onto the highway, and I have to walk like for half an hour in the desert before I even get to Sandy Shores. Then, I’m walking through this town and there’s absolutely nothing here, no bus station or anything. But up ahead of me, there’s this sea, and you know me…” Sasha trailed off.

“Yeah, you have a weird ass obsession with staring at water,” Mercedes joked. The two of them both laughed in unison.

“So I’m just relaxing by the sea, and all of a sudden I meet this weird looking kid, Wade. I asked him which way to Los Santos is so I could at least start walking and try to hitchhike, but he didn’t even know. But get this, then he tells me that he and his friend are driving there that night!” Sasha exclaimed.

“What the hell? You have the strangest stroke of luck," Mercedes exclaimed.

“I know! So, they go out to do whatever and I stayed in their trailer. One of the dirtiest trailers I had ever seen, but I actually fell asleep,” Sasha responded.

Mercedes laughed in response. Suddenly, the TV in the coffee shop all of a sudden was turned on, interrupting their conversation. “Weazel News! A trailer park in Sandy Shores has fallen victim to three fiery explosions as an attack on The Lost Motorcycle Club. The explosions happened last night during the thunderstorm around 8 pm. Police currently have no leads.”

Sasha froze as she listened to the news report. Suddenly, flashbacks of the thunder-filled night in which Trevor had blown up the entire park entered her mind.

“Wow, good thing you weren’t sleeping in one of those trailers, huh?” Mercedes joked, snapping Sasha out of her deja vu. She decided to leave out the part of the whole trailer park explosion entirely, and not tell her the exact details of whom exactly she had been adventuring with. Mercedes was always known to be rather… judgmental of Sasha, but in a protective sort of way. The two were basically opposites when it came to things like that. Mercedes always liked to play it safe, but Sasha lived for the thrill of risk-taking.

“Anyway, continue your story!” Mercedes urged, interrupting Sasha’s thoughts.

“...Uh... right, so… after a few hours, they came back and we all drove here in a truck. We got back last night really late, and I just crashed at their place,” Sasha finished.

“Wow! So what’s your plan? You gonna stay in Los Santos for a few days?” Mercedes questioned.

“Yessss, I want to see everything here!” Sasha exclaimed in excitement.

The two friends finished their conversation and went back to Mercedes’s car. They both spent a good portion of the day driving around, showing Sasha all of the sights and sounds of Los Santos. The two had ended up in a shopping center in downtown Vinewood, trying things on and window shopping as they used to back in the days when they were close best friends. After grabbing a bite to eat at Burger Shot and catching up on everything that has gone down in the past 10 months, it was finally time to head home. Mercedes invited Sasha to stay with her that night and Sasha happily accepted, stating she just had to go back to the apartment to grab her things. They made their way back to Vespucci Beach and Mercedes pulled up to the apartment.

“I’ll be right back!” Sasha exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. Inside the apartment, Wade was watching the TV and Floyd was making something to eat in the kitchen.

“Oh, hey there Sasha!” Wade exclaimed as he saw her. “How was your day?” he asked.

“Hey Wade! It was good, how was yours?” Sasha replied as she walked into the apartment.

“Goooood,” Wade replied enthusiastically.

“Hi Floyd!” Sasha shouted to the kitchen.

“Hello!” Floyd answered back.

“So, where’s Trevor?” Sasha asked curiously when she noticed Trevor's absence, which slightly disappointed her.

“He said he was out taking care of business, whatever that means...” Wade responded.

“Okay, well, I’m actually going to stay with my friend tonight,” she said as she walked over to the bedroom to grab her bag. “So, will you just let him know that if he asks?” she added on.

“Sure, is you gonna come back soon though?” Wade questioned, causing Sasha to chuckle to herself.

“Well, I don’t know. Floyd, can I?” Sasha asked jokingly as she looked towards Floyd.

“Well, seeing here that you’re the only person that even asks me, sure ya can, Sasha,” Floyd responded with a smile.

She smiled in response, “Okay, maybe!”

“Aw c’mon, it’s fun havin’ ya around! We can throw a party!” Wade intervened. Sasha smiled towards Wade.

“We’ll see. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, you guys!” she yelled as she headed out the door. They both said goodbye to her and she made her way down the steps and back into Mercedes car.

The drive into downtown Los Santos was a gorgeous sight for Sasha’s eyes. They made their way back to Mercedes' apartment, where the two of them ordered Chinese takeout and had a movie marathon. Just like old times. It was exactly what Sasha needed. Still, she thought about Trevor. She wished she had seen him before he left, and wondered if she would see him again. Part of her really hoped she would.

Meanwhile, Trevor reunited with Michael, and the two of them bonded by harassing the TV star, Lazlow, in defense to him making a move on Michael’s daughter, Tracey. When he came back from his honest day of work later that night, Wade had informed him that Sasha had left, much to Trevor’s dismay. Tired and annoyed, Trevor retreated to the bedroom and smoked some meth, and eventually crashed on the bed which he now had all to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback if you've read (:


	4. Making Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fucking boys are here!!!

The next day, Sasha and Mercedes slept in and then made their way to Vespucci Beach for a beach day, as they used to do back in the day. The two of them had fun swimming in the water, tanning, and gawking at all of the shirtless men Los Santos had to offer. Trevor still lingered in the back of Sasha’s mind. She even wondered if she should stop by the apartment real quick to hopefully bump into him, but decided against it, as Mercedes would be breathing down her neck with questions. Meanwhile, Trevor had spent his day getting involved with Michael and the FIB, causing him to meet Franklin Clinton, who later introduced him to Lamar Davis later in the day during a gang shootout on Grove Street that evening. Sasha and Mercedes had headed back to her apartment in downtown Los Santos to shower and clean themselves after a much-needed beach day. Mercedes went out on a date to go to the movies with her boyfriend, Spencer, while Sasha remained in the apartment watching TV, and eventually knocked out on the couch. She woke up thirty minutes later, to find a text buzzing in on her phone. The contact read “Sexy Uncle Trevor,” she smiled to herself realizing he must have put his number into her phone when she went into the shower and rolled her eyes at the hilarious contact name he had chosen out for himself.

“I had 2 sleep alone last nite. U comin back 2nite?” the message read, causing Sasha to smile at the fact that he was thinking about her.

“Why should I?” she responded.

“Wade misses u.” Trevor replied. She laughed at his response, Trevor definitely had a sense of humor.

“Aw, he’ll survive” she replied, teasing him. She thought about leaving to go see him, deep down she wanted to, but she knew Mercedes would be back any minute now and was expecting her, and she didn’t wanna disappoint. She continued to watch the TV, and about thirty minutes later Mercedes came back from her date and started to tell Sasha all about it as the two girls cracked open a bottle of wine and drank and talked, telling each other stories. Trevor never responded to Sasha, as he just assumed she was going to come over. But she didn’t. After finishing a bottle of wine, Sasha and Mercedes both passed out in the living room, their somewhat drunken state of mind helping them both slip into a deep slumber. After about an hour of waiting around the apartment, Trevor realized she wasn’t coming. He sent another text. Sasha’s phone buzzed with a text message from Trevor, that read “Btw i found ur weed. Im bout 2 smoke all this shit.” Trevor messaged her, yet she was already sound asleep. Trevor ended up sleeping alone again, much to his disappointment.

The next morning, Sasha and Mercedes both woke up around 10 am. Mercedes realized she was late for class, and quickly got dressed and bolted out the door. Sasha laughed to herself in relief that she had exactly nowhere to be. After Mercedes left, Sasha grabbed her phone to check her messages. Sasha’s mouth fell open as she stared at the text message from Trevor when she realized that she had in fact, forgotten her little bag with her green in it. Suddenly, the first night at the apartment when she got high on the beach had entered her mind. When she came back tired and stoned, she had realized she placed the little baggy on the nightstand next to where she fell asleep instead of hiding it and left it there. She couldn’t believe it. She had been so wrapped up in the excitement of actually being in Los Santos, she forgot one of the things she loved the most. “ _Shit, shit, shit!_ ” was all she could think in her head. Because knowing Trevor, he probably would actually smoke all of it. She decided since she had absolutely nothing to do today, she would immediately make her way over to the apartment, hoping that he didn’t actually smoke all of it. She quickly washed up, changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a white, tight cami that revealed her lower midriff, and searched on her phone for the nearest subway station. Only two blocks away, she began to walk. Making her way into the station, she looked at the Los Santos map and hopped on the subway to Vespucci beach with no problem. Being from Liberty City, she was basically a transit professional. The tram stopped at her station, and she ascended the stairs into the familiar Vespucci beach neighborhood. Thanks to her memory, she was able to tell which direction Floyd’s apartment is. After a few minutes of walking, she made her way up the stairs to the apartment door. She took a deep breath in and knocked. To her surprise, Wade opened the door enthusiastically.

“Hey, Sasha’s back!” he yelled throughout the apartment. He took a step aside to let her in, and she gracefully walked in towards the living room. Trevor was lying back on the couch, and as his eyes met with Sasha’s he immediately grinned. She knew what he was grinning about. He was winning, again.

“Well, helloooo there,” Trevor exaggerated to annoy her. “Look who came back to Uncle Trevor!” he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

“Ha. Ha. You know what I came back for, Trevor,” she replied, folding her arms and staring at him. “Is there any even left? I fell asleep before I saw your last text,” she stated, somewhat broken-hearted. Wade interrupted by politely excusing himself, saying goodbye to Sasha.

“Bye Wade,” she replied, wondering where he was going but she had decided not to ask. She turned around and looked back at Trevor, who was silently appreciating her with his eyes. Suddenly, she felt very nervous, realizing she was alone with Trevor, but she tried to keep her cool. He began to speak up.

“Look who comes back for some lame fuckin’ weed, but not for ol’ Wadey boy!” he said as he stood up and whipped out her ziplock bag containing her bud, waving it above his head. She rolled her eyes in response.

“Oh, shut up! He did not miss me!” she shouted as she walked over and attempted to reach the bag from his hand, ultimately failing because he was much taller than her. He looked down and laughed at her failed attempt to be as tall as him, as she was even standing on her tippy toes.

“And Sexy Uncle Trevor!?” she exclaimed as she reached to grab the bag.

“Ohhhh, c’mon you know it’s true! Don’t deny it!” he replied with a grin. She stopped attempting to grab the bag and folded her arms while staring at him.

“No!” was all she said.

“Yeah, well did you change it?” he asked.

“Uh… yes! I did!” she shouted unconvincingly, clearly lying.

“Mm, really, huh? Let me see your phone then,” Trevor demanded.

“No!” she replied.

“Fucking liar. Let me see your fucking phone, c’mon,” he said harshly as he held out his hand. She sighed and gave in, handing her phone to him as she mentally prepared herself for the annoying bragging that was to come. He scrolled through her phone until he found his contact.

“That’s what I thought!” he grinned as he shouted, tossing her the bag of green and handing back her phone as he sat down on the couch. She caught the bag and put it in her back pocket, and she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

“So, where have you been since you abandoned us, huh?” Trevor asked sternly. She shot him a look.

“I didn’t  _abandon_ you… I left to go stay with my friend who lives downtown,” she responded as Trevor raised one of his eyebrows while looking at her.

“What’s wrong with staying here? I mean, you slept pretty well the other night,” Trevor teased as he eyed her. She fought hard to combat a smile from coming across her face. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out to see one of her old best friends, Rachel, who also lived in Los Santos, was calling her. Sasha immediately stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her to talk to her friend in privacy. Trevor sighed as he watched her walk away, and suddenly the door to the apartment swung open.

“Trevor, hard at work!” Michael exclaimed as he walked into the apartment and approached Trevor.

“Ah, Mikey. Where’s the surrogate child?” Trevor responded as he got up from the couch.

“Who?” Michael questioned.

“The boy! With the stars in his eyes…” Trevor responded.

“It’s not like that,” Michael commented.

“What’s not like that?” Franklin shouted as he opened the door and walked into the apartment towards the two.

“Hey! Hey there. You and him, the old father-son issues. Gives me the fuckin’ creeps,” Trevor retorted.

“Shit whatever, man,” Franklin scoffed.

“I called you boys here to discuss this job that I’ve been planning,” Trevor said as he walked over to the planning board hung up on the wall.

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” Michael questioned.

“Shut the fuck up, Michael, alright? You owe me,” Trevor responded.

“Hey, did you talk to Lester?” Michael asked.

“I called him. He’s in the hospital or something, alright? We keep him out, and we get twenty percent. Well, unless of course you go states again and have me arrested,” Trevor commented.

“Hey, it wasn’t like that,” Michael replied.

“It better not have been,” Trevor stated.

“Yeah, like you give a fuck?” Michael questioned angrily.

“Oh, see I give a fuck, Michael. It’s a position. A fucking viewpoint, alright? Like God. Like evolution. Like anything else. Sunshine, boredom, lies. That’s what we got! Other people, they have other worlds, but for me? I’m like a vulture just circling the desert lookin’ for fuckin’ corpses, y’know? A carrion-eating motherfucker. Do you understand that?” Trevor preached.

“Woooow…” Michael said as he began to laugh and clap mockingly at Trevor’s little speech. “Bravo! You fucking idiot!” he added on.

“Man, I still don’t get the score. What’s the fuckin’ plan?” Franklin interrupted.

“We got Floyd, alright! Now, Floyd here works at the port. He puts me under Merryweather security, who are running some tests out at sea for Uncle Sam. We’re gonna take whatever it is they’re testing. Now, got a couple buyers lined up… I guarantee no problems and no major heat!” Trevor preached.

“Ay, wait a second, who is that?” Franklin questioned as he spotted Sasha pacing back and forth on the balcony, too enthralled in her phone call to have heard any of the conversations that were just going on in the apartment. Michael and Trevor both looked towards Sasha where Franklin was pointing.

“Yeah, Trevor, who the fuck is that?” Michael questioned as he eyed Sasha on the balcony.

“Hey, don’t even fuckin’ think about it, Michael! You’re married, remember your wife, Amanda?” Trevor responded back, emphasizing the name.

“For fucks sakes! She looks like she could be Tracey’s age! The fuck are _you_ doin’ with her?” Michael asked defensively. “Did you kidnap her?” he added on.

“What kind of fucking animal do you take me for? No, I didn’t kidnap her!” Trevor barked back angrily. “She needed a ride to Los Santos… she’s new here... she’s my little… _tourist!_ ” Trevor added on as he chuckled to himself.

“Shit... she's fine, you too old for her ass,” Franklin commented, chuckling as he stared at Sasha.

“Hey! Back the fuck off, and mind your own fuckin’ business, Frank!” Trevor yelled at him as he pointed his index finger towards Franklin. Looking at her phone and without paying attention, Sasha opened the balcony door and walked back into the apartment, only to look up to find the three men staring at her, much to her surprise.

“Oh, hey.. uh.. am I interrupting?” she asked curiously as she looked at the three of them and then at the planning board up on the wall.

“No, no! Where are my manners? Fellas, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Michael, my dead best friend, and his adopted black son, Franklin,” Trevor said sarcastically.

“Man, fuck you,” Franklin said as he side-eyed Trevor and outstretched his hand to give Sasha a handshake. “Nice ta meet you,” he said.

“You too,” she said as she shook his hand and offered him a smile. Michael then outstretched his hand to give Sasha a handshake as well.

“Is Trevor holding you here against your will? Cause I can help you, you know. I’m the good guy,” Michael said as he shook her hand, causing her to smile.

“Oh, that’s fucking hysterical coming from you, Michael. The good guy? This fucker would eat his own kids! And besides, she wants to be here, isn't that right, Sasha?” he exclaimed as he looked towards Sasha with a smirk on his face. She chuckled before she spoke up.

“Yeah… I’m here  _willingly_ , I just had to get something really quick,” she teased as she looked at Trevor. Suddenly, Michael’s phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out to glance at it.

“Alright then… well, I gotta go. T, let me know when we’re pullin’ the score,” Michael spoke up.

“I’ll call you later with the details, I still got some more prep work to do,” Trevor said.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you guys later,” Michael said as he walked towards the door and exited the apartment. Franklin then turned towards Trevor.

“Listen, dog, can you help me with that thang? Me and Lamar need your help… with that thang,” Franklin said. Sasha watched the two engage in conversation.

“What thing?” Trevor asked calmly.

“The thang…” Franklin said as he shifted his gaze from Sasha back to Trevor, wanting her to leave but she failed to get the hint.

“Fucking spit it out!” Trevor yelled, his mood immediately shifting into an annoyed state.

“Stretch’s cats are fucking with Lamar man, we need to… y’know,” Franklin responded, gesturing his head towards the door.

“No, Frank, I don’t know,” Trevor responded.

“Fuck them up man, c’mon!” Franklin responded, clearly irritated.

“Right now?” Trevor said as he looked at Sasha, who was watching the both of them.

“Yeah, man! Now. They’d be least expectin’ it,” Franklin responded.

“Alright, then lead the way man!” Trevor exclaimed. Sasha began to turn to walk back towards the bedroom.

“Try not to get shot!” she yelled jokingly, as she could only imagine the kind of trouble they were about to get themselves into.

“It won’t take long! You better fuckin’ be here when I get back!” Trevor shouted as he followed Franklin to leave the apartment. Before he got to the door, he quickly turned around and grabbed Sasha’s wrist as she was walking into the bedroom, causing her to gasp and turn around to face him.

“Can you drive?” he asked suddenly.

“What?” she asked in confusion, still startled.

“Can you drive? I mean, I know you’re like 10, but do you have a fucking license?” he said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and shot him an annoyed look.

“Wooow sorry, grandpa, I’ll try to catch up to your old age!” she shouted. Franklin was watching the conversation between the two and laughed out loud at the grandpa remark.

“Hey! Less of the old. I’m in the prime of my life,” Trevor responded sternly with his index finger pointed towards her.

“Yeah? Me too,” Sasha responded sarcastically.

“Mmm, I can see that,” Trevor responded as he eyed her up and down, causing her to blush and look down. “Can you fucking drive or what?” Trevor asked again.

“Yes, I can fucking drive! Why?” she asked as she put her head back up to meet his gaze.

“Great, you’re coming with us!” Trevor grinned as he grabbed her wrist to pull her towards the door.

“Man, T, what the fuck? She ain’t comin’,” Franklin stated, pointing rudely at Sasha.

“You have trouble making new friends, don’t cha Franklin?” Trevor responded as he let go of Sasha’s hand, now standing next to her.

“T! I ain’t babysittin’ or whatever the fuck you think you doing!” Franklin shouted towards Trevor.

“Don’t be so fucking rude, Frank!” Trevor screamed at a high volume. "Sasha’s a full grown woman, she can look after herself. AND, she can drive!” he added on.

“So?” Franklin asked.

“SOOO, she can be the getaway if we need it while you and I shoot, in case they send some backup after us. Probably ain’t gonna happen but, just in case,” Trevor responded nonchalantly.

“Do I even get a say in this? What if I don’t want to?” Sasha intervened, annoyed that Trevor just assumes she’ll do anything he demands her to.

“Listen, I gotta make sure you’re not just gonna fucking leave. And besides, didn’t you come here to see EVERYTHING Los Santos has to offer?” Trevor exclaimed. He had a point. With Trevor about to leave, her only plans were to smoke up alone, which she could do anytime. Trevor and Franklin both looked at Sasha, wanting opposite answers. She decided this opportunity was too exciting to pass up. Her poor decision-making skills were kicking back in again. She hesitated for a second to think and let out a sigh before answering.

“Fuck it... Let’s go,” she stated.

“YES!” Trevor shouted in victory, and Franklin rubbed his palms over his eyes and sighed.

“As long as yo bitch ass knows what you gettin’ yoself into,” Franklin commented under his breath. “Let’s go,” Franklin added, gesturing Trevor and Sasha to follow him. They exited the apartment and walked towards Franklin’s car. Trevor opened the passenger door for Sasha, and she thanked him as she sat down. He sat in the back seat behind Franklin as Franklin turned the key and the engine roared to life. Trevor leaned his head in-between the two front seats.

“Seatbelts! Safety first!” Trevor said with a smile. Amused, Sasha smiled and proceeded to click in her seatbelt. Franklin just sighed.

“I’m not kidding, Frank,” Trevor commented. Franklin sighed again and then reluctantly clicked his seatbelt in as well, causing Sasha to laugh quietly under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laugh so much to myself while I write these omg I hope you guys also find it funny dskjhd next chapter is one of my favorites it'll be here reallll soon


	5. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha accompanies Trevor and Franklin in dealing with Franklin's rival gang, the Ballas... what could go wrong?

After a fifteen minute or so drive, Franklin slowly pulled into a run-down looking neighborhood. It didn’t even cross Sasha’s mind that Los Santos had parts like this. It reminded her of Liberty City. There were clusters of people wearing similar colors crowded into street corners in different areas, and none of them seemed to bat an eyelid when gunshots were heard in the distance. Sasha quickly developed an uneasy feeling in her stomach, as well as a slight feeling of excitement from her increase in adrenaline.

“A’ight. Lamar said he’s around here,” Franklin said while finding a place to park in a small nearby shopping center. Franklin reached over Sasha’s lap, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a pistol and a mag. He loaded the gun, causing it to make a click sound. Sasha wasn’t aware he was handing it to her to use, assuming it was for himself.

“Take it,” Franklin said as he handed her the gun.

“What? Me?” Sasha replied.

“You wanted to come here. You know how to shoot?” Franklin asked as he opened Sasha’s hand and placed the gun in it.

“I mean… I’ve been to a shooting range once, but it was a while ago,” Sasha responded. Franklin sighed.

“T, man, show her how to use a fucking gun. I’mma go find Lamar,” Franklin stated as he exited the vehicle and proceeded to walk away. Trevor exited the car as Sasha stared at the gun in her hand. He knocked on the passenger window, causing her to jump and fumble with the gun in her hand. Once it was secure in her grasp, she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. Trevor watched as she held the gun in an uncomfortable manner.

“The safety is on, you’re fine,” Trevor said, reassuring her.

“Sorry, I just don’t wanna accidentally kill you,” she replied.

“Why? You in love with me or somethin’?” He grinned as he joked. She shook her head and smiled at him.

“You know what, on second thought..” she responded sarcastically, causing him to laugh out loud.

“Look, the only way you’re going to be comfortable with doing something is by actually doing it, right?” He questioned. She shifted her gaze from the gun in her hand to Trevor and nodded. Trevor looked around the neighborhood and walked over to what it is he was looking for. He slapped a metal lid off of a trash-can and it clanged on the sidewalk as he began to dig through the trash, pulling out some empty beer cans and empty glass bottles as Sasha and some neighboring thugs watched in puzzlement. Trevor carried them in his arms, almost dropping a few, and started to line them up on a tall wall next to a garage that had some gang graffiti sign spray painted on it.

“It’s cheaper than a shooting range!” Trevor laughed as he approached Sasha, who smiled in disbelief. He showed her the safety switch on the gun and switched it off while the gun was pointed at the floor.

“Now, you’ve done this before, right?” Trevor asked.

“Uhhh, yeah..” she said, sounding uncertain. For some reason, she had completely forgotten everything she had ever learned the one time she did go to a shooting range.

“Alright, look at what you want to shoot and bring the gun up to aim.” She straightened her arms out in front of her and aimed at the biggest bottle about thirty feet away. Trevor moved close behind her, lightly holding his hands on her hips before speaking at a calm and low volume in her ear, almost whispering. This and his sudden touch only caused her to become slightly more nervous.

“Now, watch out for the recoil and prepare for the noise. Then, when you’re ready, pull the trigger. Easy peasy,” Trevor said as he let go of her hips and took a step back to avoid bumping into her from the recoil. As he let go, she let out a deep breath of relief. She lined up the bottle in her sight and stared at it for a few seconds, before pulling the trigger with her two index fingers. The power from the pistol caused her to stumble backwards into Trevor’s chest, and she hadn’t even seen where the bullet went.

“Did I hit anything?” she asked as Trevor helped her steady herself.

“You hit the wall below the bottles,” Trevor said chuckling. “Take another shot.” She brought the gun back up to aim and heavily focused on the target bottle. When she was confident enough, she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew at lightning speed and hit the bottle, causing it to shatter into pieces. Immediately, Sasha flung up her hands and the gun in the air, screaming.

“Woooooooo!” she yelled out loud in triumph as she waved the gun in the air, causing Trevor to facepalm and chuckle as she was somewhat acting like an idiot in a neighborhood she clearly didn’t belong in.

“Woooow, there ya go!” he exclaimed. “You really have done this before, huh? Why the fuck were you acting so nervous?” She laughed in response as she was still in excitement.

“I don’t know, I guess I just underestimated myself!” she said excitingly, although in her head she knew it was probably just a really lucky shot. Still, she felt proud she was able to surprise and impress Trevor.

“Mm, you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re with me?” he teased. Sasha chuckled and rolled her eyes in response. Before she could say anything, Franklin approached behind the two of them. Sasha turned to greet him, seeing an unfamiliar man she assumed to be Lamar walking with a dog.

“Damn ma,” Lamar commented. “Who this?” he asked as he looked over at Franklin.

“I’m Sasha,” she said answering for Franklin. “And I’m guessing you’re Lamar?” He looked her up and down.

“I ain’t never seen you in the hood,” he responded.

“That’s cuz she ain’t from the hood homie. She’s new to LS,” Franklin said.

"Well shit, welcome to the neighborhood!" Lamar said to Sasha.

“Hey, let’s just go do something about the thing, okay?” Trevor intervened.

“Alright, we doin’ this man. No drama. Just in and out,” Franklin responded in a serious tone.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” Trevor commented.

“What exactly is the thing we’re doing anyway?” Sasha asked.

“We? You’re goin? You sure you can handle yo’self?” Franklin asked, clearly not having any faith in her.

“Nah man, this could work in our favor dog!” Lamar interrupted as he rubbed his chin.

“How the fuck we gon’ get it to work in our favor?” Franklin asked as he mimicked Lamar mockingly.

“Ballas never seen her before man. She could be our motherfucking spy!” he exclaimed with a hand gesture. Franklin and Trevor looked at each other in uncertainty.

“A fucking spy? Nigga, get yo damn head out of yo ass, we ain’t the fuckin’ CIA!” Franklin responded.

“Aight, so you got a better plan then?” Lamar responded quickly with attitude. Franklin looked at Sasha and then at Trevor with a look of uncertainty.

“Fine,” Franklin said.

“What do you want me to do?” Sasha asked curiously.

“Watch and listen for the Ballas, those the cats in purple. Listen out for where them fools is gettin’ their shit,” Lamar stated as he handed Sasha the leash with the dog. “Walk Chop over on their turf man, look all inconspicuous n’shit,” Lamar added on.

“Hold up, she gon’ need more than just fucking Chop as back up, man. This girl barely knows how to shoot a gun,” Franklin stated.

“Fo’ real?” Lamar asked as he looked at Sasha, who nodded in shame.

“I’ll fucking go with her. I doubt any of those Ballas will remember my face,” Trevor suggested.

“Yo face ain’t exactly forgettable homie,” Lamar confessed, causing Sasha to smirk. Trevor pointed his index finger at Lamar and was about to go off on him, but stopped when he remembered Sasha was right next to him, holding himself back.

“It’s all we got fool,” Franklin intervened, siding with Trevor.

“Aight, man shit. They over on Covenant avenue. Try not to get clapped man,” Lamar stated as he pointed them both in the direction of the area of south Los Santos where the gang tended to congregate.

“Fucking beautiful, let’s party. Come on,” Trevor waved his arm for Sasha to follow him and she scurried to catch up with him, with Chop jogging alongside her.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” she asked as they walked.

“Just keep a lookout for a purple gangbang,” Trevor stated, as he scoured the streets for any sign of the Ballas. After walking for about ten minutes, Sasha started to complain.

“This is hopeless,” she confessed.

“Negativity will get you nowhere, Sasha,” he responded. He spotted some gang members wearing purple and began to strut over to them at a fast pace.

“Trevor!” she shouted as she pulled on his shoulder from in back of him to slow him down. “We’re here for information, that’s it. You look like you’re about to kill somebody. We’re only walking our dog, remember?” she said, attempting to calm him down while looking up at him. Trevor raised his eyebrows while looking down at her.

“ ** _Our_ ** dog?” he stated in a creepy tone.

“Yeah… a dog that we’re both pretending to own and are therefore taking him for a pretend walk...” she responded.

“Role play, huh? If that’s what you’re into, I can do that,” Trevor growled suggestively, causing her to smirk as she turned her back to him to continue walking with Chop. Trevor admired looking at her backside as her hips swayed, tilting his head to the side slightly. He caught up with her and she acknowledged him next to her and signaled with her eyes that they were approaching the Ballas. The Ballas were wearing similar baggy attire to the other gang members she had seen, only their unifying colors were purple and not green. They were sitting on a wall outside a rundown apartment complex across the road from the two of them, seeming to be waiting for someone. Trevor and Sasha stopped next to a street light and tried to look unnoticeable. After a few minutes, Trevor nudged Sasha when another handful of the gang members approached the ones on the wall. The now seven or so members cautiously walked into the apartment complex. As soon as they were out of sight, Trevor handed Sasha her gun and then quietly made his way in the same direction with Sasha following. Trevor, Sasha, and Chop sneaked up the metal outdoor stairs slowly, only emerging from around the last corner when Trevor saw the last of the Ballas go into one room. The door closed and Sasha remained behind Trevor as he crouched next to the wall by the door the Ballas disappeared into. He pressed his ear to the wall, and she did the same.

“You got the shit?” The Ballas voices were muffled but clear enough to make out what they were saying to one another through the paper thin walls.

“Present and accounted for.” There was a pause. Sasha assumed they were counting the drugs, the money, or probably both.

“My compliments to the chef,” the buyers all snickered.

“We done here?”

“Yeah, man.” They heard the Ballas advance to the door and Sasha and Trevor stumbled to get up. Sasha pulled Chop away to get a safe distance away from the door. The two of them settled on a corner above the stairs and Sasha quickly handed Trevor her gun, which Trevor quickly slid into his pockets along with his own. The Ballas were about to come out and recognize their faces. With the Ballas about to realize that they had followed them there, time was running out. Thinking on her feet, Sasha quickly looked left and right and then directly at Trevor.

“Quick, Trevor, pretend you’re kissing my neck!” Sasha whispered. Trevor gave her a look of confusion as he was unsure if she was serious. She waved her hands toward herself as confirmation while staring at the door to see exactly how much time they had left before the Ballas came out.

“Well, that would be my pleasure,” Trevor calmly stated as he suddenly pushed Sasha up in the corner, sliding his large hands around her waist, gripping her sides as he craned his head down to bite her neck to make it look convincing. She inhaled sharply in response. The door opened and some of the Ballas came out and glanced at the two of them as they walked off with their duffle bag, nudging the rest of the members to look. Sasha scratched the back of Trevor’s head and let out a moan. The Ballas just smirked and continued to walk past her and Trevor down the stairs. Sasha’s chin was resting on Trevor’s shoulder trying to catch their conversation as his tongue and lips kissed the bottom of her neck, sucking hard.

“Tell them Lost fools we on our way back with the paper,” one of the gang members said to another one. The one walking beside him pulled out his phone and called a number. Trevor readjusted his position on her neck and started to kiss and suck in a nearby spot, causing Sasha to close her eyes as she still tried to focus on listening.

“Ay man, we got the paper. We’ll meet you in East Vinewood,” was the last she heard before the Ballas disappeared around the corner and out of the apartment complex to the street. Sasha opened her eyes to find them gone. "Get off me!" she yelled as she immediately pushed Trevor off of her and rubbed her neck. He stumbled backward and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Geez, not so rough next time, Trev,” she said, breathless as her hand felt for the bite mark on her neck.

“I was just role-playing, sweetheart,” he said, grinning as he adjusted his sweatpants.

“Really?” she questioned breathlessly. “Tell me what they said as they went down the stairs,” she ordered, knowing Trevor was way too preoccupied to hear a word they said.

“Mmmm, you were just too damn loud sugar, I couldn’t hear anything else,” he said as he licked his lips. This caused her cheeks to flush with embarrassment, and she swallowed nervously before she spoke up again.

“They’re meeting Lost fools, whatever that means,” she said with a shrug before beginning to descend the staircase with Chop. As she continued down, she looked back to speak to Trevor.

“And by the way, I was role-playing too.” Trevor laughed softly and swung his head backward in the air as a sign of sexual frustration, going down the stairs and catching up with Sasha to walk out of the entrance. Trevor pulled out his phone to call Franklin and Lamar and described the surroundings as Sasha sat by the curb, petting Chop. After an awkward two minutes of trying to avoid eye contact with Trevor and keeping her attention on the dog, Sasha recognized Franklin’s car, which pulled to a stop in front of them both. Trevor and Sasha got in the back with Chop, and Franklin quickly pulled away and out of the neighborhood before any Ballas noticed they were there.

“So, where them Ballas getting their product from?” Lamar asked as he turned around to face Sasha and Trevor from the passenger seat.

“I heard them say they were meeting lost fools to give them the money,” Sasha reported.

“Lost fools..?” Lamar questioned, clearly confused by what she meant.

“You think these are the same Lost you were beefin’ with T? I’ve seen bikers hanging in East Vinewood,” Franklin intervened.

“It must be! I heard them say they were meeting to exchange the money in East Vinewood!” Sasha responded for Trevor.

“Well, damn girl. You ain’t as useless as Frank was making you out to be! Good lookin’ out!” Lamar said as he turned to Sasha and fist-bumped her. She smiled and reciprocated the gesture and then looked over at Trevor, who was raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, she a regular gangbanger now, shit,” Franklin remarked sarcastically and shook his head, looking at her in the rearview mirror. He noticed the dark mark on her neck as she turned her head to look at Trevor.

“Ay, did those Ballas hit you or somethin’? You got a nasty ass bruise on yo neck,” Franklin shouted while making eye contact with her in the mirror. She grabbed the side of her neck nervously out of impulse and tried to brush it off.

“OH, this? No, I, uh, slipped and fell,” she said unconvincingly.

“What, and you landed on yo neck?” Lamar asked, turning to look at Trevor, who shrugged.

“Yeah..” she said again unconvincingly, looking out the car window to avoid eye contact. Lamar lost interest and turned back to face the windshield. Sasha’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she felt the back of Trevor’s cool hand against the side of her face.

“Frank, turn the heat off. Sasha’s burning up back here,” Trevor said slyly as he removed his hand. Sasha turned to face him and shot him an angry stare, and he just smirked at her devilishly.

“The fuck? I don’t even have the heat on, T,” Franklin responded.

“We straight, L? We helped you with that thang, dog,” Franklin said to Lamar.

“Wait, hold on. Listen to your boy one time. Listen to your boy. You want some paper, my nigga? This is what it’s about. Check it out. I’m talking about forty thousand. No problem. Cash in hand. Two days time, no killing. Nothing,” Lamar responded.

“Nah, just starting another beef with the fucking Ballas, nigga, that’s class-A felony bullshit,” Franklin answered.

“We gonna keep our disguise on. Ain’t nobody gotta know it was us,” Lamar responded.

“Yeah, whatever homie. We’ll see about that. If you want my help clappin’ those fools, hit me up some other time man. As for now dog, I’m tired. I ain’t in the mood for this shit, I’m goin' home,” Franklin stated.

"So you meet one rich white motherfucker and all of a sudden you too good for these streets? You’ve changed bro. Man, just drop me off here, I’m done with yo’ shit,” Lamar stated. Franklin sighed and pulled to the side of the road and Lamar hopped out.

“I’m a motherfucking gangster, you know how I do. I can take care of my sizelf,” Lamar exclaimed, slamming the car door and shooting Franklin the finger as he walked away. Franklin rolled down his driver side window and stretched his head out to shout after him.

“No the fuck you cizzain’t!” Franklin yelled and then proceeded to shuffle himself to reverse and turn the car back around.

“Where you fools goin’?” Franklin asked Trevor and Sasha in the back.

“Just take us back to the apartment,” Trevor responded, with Sasha remaining quiet. Franklin began to speed off, and after a quiet fifteen-minute car ride with nothing but the radio playing, Franklin pulled up to the apartment. Sasha waved goodbye as he drove off and Trevor headed up the stairs leading to the apartment, with Sasha following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real star of the fic, chop is finally here HAHA! this is one of my favorite chapters! hope you guys enjoy it too, please comment (:


	6. Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do drugs together... aw goals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this chapter already but all the recent positive comments lately have made me so happy! Thank you guys so much for the supportive feedback! It's also made me really nervous too though because now I know people are actually reading this so the pressure is ON... haha... but I will try my best :) 
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: It has nothing to do with the actual plot and probably isn't as big a deal as I'm making it to be but ugh my god this really angered me... logic/consistency is something that is really important to me when reading any kind of story... but I didn't realize till after I wrote this chapter... and I just didn't know how to delete/alter this chapter in any way because I do have the next like two? or so written already and they all kinda go together. I know I said in the second chapter that there was only ONE couch in the apartment... but I already wrote this chapter and it's too annoying to change so let's just pretend that Debra and Floyd ordered another couch or something to the apartment and it got delivered while Sasha was away. OK? Okay great. Enjoy reading :)

“After you,” Trevor said to Sasha as he opened the door for her to enter the apartment. She smiled at him and walked in. Inside the apartment, Wade and Floyd were both sitting on the couches watching the TV.

“Oh, hey guys!” Wade exclaimed. Sasha smiled as she saw the both of them.

“Hey Wade, Hi Floyd!” she shouted to them both. Floyd shifted his gaze from the television and looked up from the couch to immediately see Sasha and Trevor.

“Hey!” he shouted. Suddenly, Floyd got up from the couch.  
  
“Wade, let’s go. We got that, uhhh… thing to take care of, remember?” Floyd said as he grabbed his keys and looked towards Wade.

“What? What thing?” Wade asked, obviously confused.

“The thing I told you about!” Floyd said, waving his arm, motioning for Wade to get off the couch and follow him.

“Oh, ohhhh!” Wade said as he got up to follow Floyd out of the apartment.

“Bye Sasha, bye Trevor!” Wade said as he left. “Uh, bye,” was all she could mutter back in response before they were gone. She had wondered where they were going but decided not to ask. Realizing she was now alone with Trevor, she suddenly felt very nervous but tried to suppress it. She didn’t like letting him know she was nervous around him. Trevor shrugged at their sudden departure and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Sasha walked towards the mirror in the hallway and paused to take a look at the dark mark Trevor had made on her neck.

“Jesus, Trevor, could you have sucked any harder?” she asked jokingly as she walked back into the living room.

“There’s more where that came from, sweetheart…” he said as he watched her. “Speaking of which, it looks like it’s just me and you. Now that we’re alone… what, oh what, shall we do?” he said suggestively, grinning. She looked towards him and smiled, shaking her head as she pulled out her bag of green from her back pocket and sat down on the neighboring couch.

“...Can I smoke here?” she asked, desperately wanting to take the edge off of being alone with Trevor. This was her first real time alone with him and from what just happened with the incident regarding her neck, she desperately needed a distraction. She also knew she couldn’t just leave with the risk of upsetting him as he was a clearly unpredictable and dangerous man… but in fact, she didn’t even want to.

“Or, actually... I can just go take a walk,” she began to say but Trevor cut her off.

“No, no. Go ahead and smoke up here, princess. You deserve it after the little… show you put on today,” he remarked, clearly teasing her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled in response, as she placed the bag on the coffee table. She pulled out rolling papers from the bag and started to prep for rolling a joint.  He stared at her in amusement. As she was putting the weed into the paper, he spoke up.

“I can’t believe you won’t come back for me, but you come back for some fucking drugs? You clearly have your priorities straight,” he commented sarcastically. She looked to the side at him as she was leaning over the table and chuckled.

“Well, maybe I came for both. And I hardly consider weed to be a drug,” she commented.

“Yeah, that’s because it isn’t one. A drug for pussies, maybe,” he scoffed, ignoring her comment on maybe coming for him. She thought maybe he hadn’t realized what she said.

“Why don’t we do some fucking real shit, huh? Let’s fire this bad boy up!” Trevor exclaimed in an overly-excited manner as he took out a pipe with some crystals in it from his pocket. She laughed in response as she continued to break up the weed with her fingers and pack it into the joint.

“Not gonna lie, tempting offer… but I think I’ll stick to my joint here. I’ve been thinking about doing this all day,” she said as she began to roll the joint. He eyed her as she rolled up the joint, licking his lips.

“Mmm, me too..” he huffed lowly to himself as he stared at her body, but loudly enough so she heard it. “Well, suit yourself. I’ll smoke my meth, you smoke your pussy weed, and we’ll see who has a better time,” he added on sarcastically. Bringing the joint to her lips, she smiled.

“Okay,” she said, before lighting the end and taking a hit. She coughed slightly as she let out the smoke, embracing the feeling of the smoke hitting her lungs. He raised his pipe to his lips, lit the crystals, and inhaled for a lengthy amount of time before exhaling, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. She was able to take another hit before he was done with his. She watched him blow out the smoke intently, not coughing in the slightest as if he had done this a thousand times before. She extended her joint out towards him.

“You want a hit?” she offered.

“Oh, fuck no. I don’t smoke it anymore, interferes with the speed,” he stated.

“Really? Wow, I didn’t think there was anything _you_ ****wouldn’t do,” she joked before she proceeded to take another hit.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think this would even be something you would do. I thought you were just some fucking good girl who thinks she's above drugs,” he commented sarcastically. She laughed at his response.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. And so what, are you disappointed?” she asked as he took another hit of the crystal.

“Oh, fuck no, pleasantly surprised, in fact,” he said as he exhaled smoke, and she chuckled in response. By now, the THC was starting to take a toll on her brain, and all of a sudden she felt somewhat giddy, as well as a sudden impending feeling of paranoia from realizing she was with him. She felt as if all of a sudden time had slowed down drastically. He was staring at her as she was staring into space, as she was too busy focusing on transitioning into a higher mindset to look him in the eyes.

“How the fuck did you get here today anyway, huh? And what have you been doing? I was expecting you to be here when I got back. Then you go and disappear on me for two whole fucking days,” he said to her harshly. Feeling the heightened effects of the drug, she couldn’t help but laugh at his questioning for an extended period of time, to which he definitely took notice of.

“You left! I told you! I went to go see my friend Mercedes from back home, she lives out here. I took the subway to come back,” she said defensively.

“The fucking subway?” he responded with a laugh. “Are you kidding me?”

“What! I’m from Liberty City, it’s second nature! The subway to me is like… you with your truck!” He laughed in response, as that sentence didn’t exactly make much sense.

“Uhuh, so why did you uh, run away from Liberty City again? What’s the matter? Daddy didn’t wanna buy you a new car or somethin’?” he questioned tauntingly. She exhaled her smoke and shot him a look of disgust.

“Fuck off, no. And I didn’t run away from Liberty City, I was in North Yankton visiting my mom,” she responded.

“Ahhh... North Yankton! I used to have some business there back in the day. Why’d you leave?” he asked curiously. He was prying for a reason, and although it was annoying, she didn’t really care. When she was under the influence, she was an open book. Whatever thoughts were in her head flowed out of her mouth without her even realizing it.

“Ugh… well if you really wanna know so bad, it’s because I had to. I was so tired of dealing with her shit. All my life she has been abusing me emotionally, verbally, and sometimes even physically... I’ve always felt like I’ve never been good enough for her… you know? I could never compare to my perfect sister... and I don’t really care! But, she just ended up moving to North Yankton and wanted me to come visit, she actually even paid for my flight and everything… and I thought maybe, finally, she wouldn’t be so awful towards me for once since we weren’t in Liberty anymore. Like maybe she had finally changed. But of course, I was wrong. She pulled the same bullshit, again. It was even worse this time, I couldn’t stand it anymore. So I just left... and now here I am in Los Santos!” she preached, feeling as if she was giving a speech on her life story to a large audience. She took another hit, letting the effects of the drug try to erase the bad memories she had just let out.

“Fuck. That’s some heavy shit. You know, my mother abused me too,” he stated. She looked at him wholeheartedly, feeling sympathy for him, although he said it extremely nonchalantly as he began to light his pipe again as if recalling the memory had no effect on him. She immediately wanted to lighten the mood, taking another hit of her joint.

“Whatever, I’m glad it happened, because if it didn’t I wouldn’t even be here right now,” she said with a smile.

“Mmm.. you mean with me?” he asked flirtatiously. She giggled uncontrollably again.

“No, in Los Santos. I love it here! I know it’s only been a few days, but I’m starting to feel like I never want to leave,” she responded.

“Well, you better never fucking leave, not unless it’s to come back with me to Sandy Shores,” he responded, staring at her with a serious face, which caused her to laugh again as she couldn’t understand how he could remain so serious while under the influence. She shifted uncomfortably at his comment, realizing that as flattering as his flirting was, that statement was far too forward for her liking. She wondered why he had taken such an infatuation with her, and realized it must be purely physical. The thought discomforted her.

“Why you like it here so much anyway, huh? What the fuck have you even done?” he questioned as he huffed out smoke, interrupting her thoughts.

“I just went out with my friend, she took me around everywhere.. we went to the beach... it’s just... so full of life here!” she gleamed as she spoke, causing him to smile. He had never had so much conversation with her that wasn’t immediate rejection and sarcastic remarks. “What about you? What’d you do while I was gone?” she asked curiously.

“Ohhh, just the usual. Reunited with my formerly dead best friend. Met some gangbangers, killed their entire rival gang,” he joked. She chuckled, knowing everything he was saying was probably true.

“Taking out gangs seems to be your thing, huh?” she asked, making a reference to the previous trailer park explosion.

“Just doin’ a public service for the people. Just think of me as an exterminator!” he laughed to himself, which caused her to smile. She just couldn’t help but admire his smile.

“How are you not in jail?” she asked jokingly.

“Oh, I was. I was sentenced to six months, but got out in four for good behavior!” he said proudly. She couldn’t tell if he was being completely serious or not, but she assumed he was.

“For… what?” she asked quietly.

“Small robbery, nothing big,” he simply retorted. She took one last hit, and her joint was pretty much done. His pipe was empty to this point as well.

“You know, I used to shoplift a lot… still do sometimes,” she said proudly and jokingly as if her minuscule level of criminality even compared to his. He let out a loud laugh.

“Well then, in that case, fuck Michael and Franklin! You’re everything I’ve been looking for all my life, baby! The only partner in crime I need!” he preached sarcastically, although it caused her to blush and laugh.

“I see you patched things up with Michael… you two seem to have an interesting relationship. Are the two old pals best friends again?” she teased, remembering the bickering going on between the two in front of her earlier that day. He immediately groaned in response.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that… he’s still a fucking snake, but he’s useful… so I guess I won’t kill him, for now at least,” he said seriously. She couldn’t tell if he was joking but she had assumed that he had seriously considered it. He brought out another bag of crystals from his pocket and poured them into the pipe.

“You suuure you don’t wanna try some?” he asked.

“Nooo... I’m already feeling this. You’re doing another?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, why not? The night is still young! Don’t flake on me now,” he exclaimed enthusiastically. She giggled.

“I think you may have a problem,” she said jokingly, although he didn’t take it that way. He looked at her sternly.

“I know what the fuck I’m doing. Now, if you’re not gonna join me you might as well make yourself useful and take your clothes off or something,” he said harshly. Somewhat offended, she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began to prep another joint. If there was anything she loved to do while she was high, it was to keep smoking. She quickly rolled the joint, lit the end, and inhaled as he took a hit from his pipe simultaneously. Since she was at the peak of her high right now, she had inhaled a little too much longer than intended, with her perception of time being extremely distorted. She coughed loudly and profusely and covered her mouth, to which he found amusing. He let his inhalation out with ease and smirked at her.

“Geez, I didn’t know you were a fucking pussy,” he commented harshly. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she tried not to cough and laugh, feeling embarrassed. It took her a few seconds to be able to breathe normally again before she could finally respond.

“Hey! It was the first one. You never know how the first hits going to be!” she tried to defend herself, ultimately failing. She took another hit, hoping she could redeem herself, but slipped up and let out a baby cough. He laughed out loud, which annoyed her.

“Pathetic,” he retorted.

“Alright Mr. Smoker, you take a hit for fifteen seconds straight and let’s see if you don’t cough at all,” she challenged him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Challenge accepted. You count. But if I do, you have to sleep in bed with me here tonight,” he stated while grinning at her.

“Deal,” she replied, smiling confidently. He lit his pipe and began to inhale. Sasha began to count to fifteen very slowly, but around number ten he gave in and coughed profusely, to which she started laughing.

“That wasn’t fucking fair, it’s like you were counting Mississippi's,” he said as he let out his last few coughs. She kept laughing in response.

“You know what? Let’s turn this into a fucking party and make a game out of this!” he shouted eagerly. She stopped laughing and turned to face him out of curiosity.

“I don’t like you sitting so far on an entirely different couch all the way over there. How about, for every hit you can’t take without coughing, you scoot over closer to me?” he suggested. She laughed out loud at his absurd suggestion.

“Fine, but for every hit you can’t take without coughing, you have to scoot away from me,” she stated.

“And what happens if I get to the end of the couch?” he questioned.

“Then I start to move away towards my end. If I get to the opposite end of the couch, I win,” she said confidently.

“Fine. We’ll both time it the same, see who can out-smoke who. Start in the middle of the couch. And no counting as slow as a fucking turtle,” he demanded. He positioned himself to sit exactly in the middle of his couch and she did the same.

“Ladies first! We’ll count to five to start,” he exclaimed, eagerly, knowing he was definitely going to win this one. In her head, she knew too, but she just couldn’t turn down a challenge; she had far too much pride. She took the lighter, lit her joint, and began to inhale. He counted to five slowly, and she tried with all her might to keep inhaling as he finished, letting it pass through her respiratory system smoothly. She blew out a clean puff of smoke and smiled at him proudly.

“Easy,” she stated confidently, almost bragging.

“Alright, don’t get so cocky now, sweetheart, we’ve only just begun!” he exclaimed. He took his pipe to light it, she counted to five, and he was able to blow out the smoke with no problem. This time for her turn, he counted to ten, and as she exhaled, she initially let it out smoothly but slipped up and let out a little cough towards the end. She looked over in shame at Trevor, who was smiling.

“Ah, ah, ah, now move that sweet ass over,” he stated, and she shifted a little over towards the other end of the couch. For his turn, she counted to ten at a normal pace and once again, he blew it out perfectly, grinning like the show-off he is. She began to inhale as he counted to fifteen, and as she inhaled she focused as much as she could on breathing it in nice and slowly, inhaling as much as she could before she couldn’t take it anymore. Somehow, miraculously, as she exhaled the smoke flowed out from her lungs smooth and clean.

“Woooow, I’m impressed, there ya fucking go! Now you can put your big girl panties on,” he responded mockingly. She rolled her eyes at him, and again counted for his turn. Once again, Trevor remained undefeated. For the next turn, Sasha again failed and had to scoot over, now being all the way at the end of her couch, closer to Trevor. Sasha began to count while Trevor took a hit, and of course, there was not a single cough. She knew was going to lose. There was just no way she could win, considering he seemed to be an addict and probably does this constantly throughout the day. Still, she tried. Inhaling as he counted, she exhaled after he finished, but couldn’t manage to keep from coughing. Annoyed, she got up and sat on the arm of the couch.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you fucking serious?” he questioned angrily.

“What? You just said I have to scoot over. I did,” she said sarcastically, trying to annoy him. He gave her a somewhat devilish look.

“No, no. Get your fucking ass on this couch here right now, no fucking cheating,” he responded harshly. She rolled her eyes and got up to sit down on the couch he was sitting on, as close to the end as possible.

“Good girl,” he stated as he began to light his pipe and she counted accordingly, and of course he blew out a puff of clean smoke without a single cough. She lit her joint and he counted surprisingly slow, but by now her state of mind was so altered she couldn’t tell if he was actually doing so or if it just felt slow. She inhaled incorrectly and let out a few coughs, to which he mockingly patted on the cushion right next to him. Now, both of their legs were brushing against each other. Being so close to him caused her heart rate to increase slightly, in combination with the drugs. He hit his pipe as she counted, and showed no signs of being defeated now since she was so close, as he exhaled with an evil grin on his face.

“Your turn,” he said mockingly with a laugh, knowing she was going to ultimately fail and lose if she failed to take this hit clean. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her breathing, visualizing her lungs. She closed her eyes and inhaled as he counted, but suddenly felt his entire palm cupping the inside of her thigh as he placed his hand on it. Startled by his touch, she couldn’t even inhale the hit properly before he could finish counting and she had already begun to cough. She put the joint down on the table, and continued to cough, trying to gather her breathing. He watched her, grinning, and waited for her to finish. She inhaled deeply and turned to look at him, with a frown on her face. He smiled and patted on his lap with the hand that was on her thigh, waiting for her to position herself on it.

“You winnnnn,” she whined and sighed as she got up, turning around to face him.

“Ohhh, don’t act so disappointed baby,” he commented sarcastically while grinning as she placed both her legs on either side of him, straddling him. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him, pressing his pelvic area against hers. Her breathing began to increase rapidly and became much heavier as she stared him in the eyes and then looked up and down at his face, only inches away from his lips. He cupped her ass and then began to roughly run his hands up her sides while staring at her in the eyes.

“Mmm, you’re absolutely fucking beautiful,” he muttered as he moved his hand up to the dark mark he created on her neck with his fingers tracing over it before he lightly cupped her throat. Her breath quickened as she stared at the man in front of her.

“So you really were just… role-playin’ earlier, huh?” he said in a low, husky voice as his eyes shifted from her neck to her eyes. She licked her lips and nodded, unable to speak, but never breaking eye contact with him.

“You’re a bad liar,” he stated before he removed his hand and craned his head down and began to kiss and bite the same spot he had earlier that day. She inhaled sharply in response and submissively tilted her head to the side, allowing him to continue as she wrapped her hands around his neck. As she exhaled she let out a moan followed by short breaths that caused him to retreat his mouth and look up at her eyes with a devilish smirk on his face in response to her sound.

“Your eyes are red as shit,” he commented as he looked her in the eyes, causing her to laugh slightly.

“Yeah, they always get like that… but I think this is when I look my prettiest,” she replied teasingly, licking her lips. He bit his lip as his hands moved up her sides, and began to lightly graze and gently squeeze her breasts.

“Mmm, no I don’t think so, baby... I think you would look your prettiest with your lips wrapped around my cock…” he grumbled lowly, as he squeezed her breasts more roughly, causing her to gasp as she exhaled, running shivers down her spine. Suddenly, the apartment door swung open as Wade walked in.

“We’re back!” Wade shouted before he immediately saw the view in front of him with Sasha straddled on Trevor. “Oh, oh shoot,” Wade stuttered. Sasha quickly shifted out of the straddled position on Trevor’s lap and stood up.

“For. Fucks. Sakes.” Trevor muttered very angrily.

“Oh, h-hi Wade,” she said, extremely embarrassed. Trevor remained seated on the couch and his hands landed at his sides as they balled into fists.

“Uh, w-we uh, we can come back later,” Wade exclaimed nervously as Floyd walked in behind him. Luckily, Floyd hadn’t seen what was happening, or about to happen.

“No, it’s okay! I’m- I’m just going to sleep. Goodnight!” Sasha said awkwardly as she rushed into the bedroom she had slept in the last time and immediately closed the door behind her. She jumped onto the bed and put her head in the pillows, completely embarrassed. “ _What the fuck just happened?_ ” she thought to herself in humiliation. Outside of the bedroom in the living room, Trevor growled lowly to himself as he stood up and stared at both Floyd and Wade.

“Ohhhhh…” Wade said in fear to Floyd, backing up against the wall. Trevor, with his hands still in fists, walked towards the two of them, who were now both backed up against the wall.

“Boys... A word outside, please... NOW!” Trevor screamed at them, causing them to scurry outside of the apartment onto the metal platform just before the stairs. He slammed the door angrily, and turned towards them, as they backed into a corner.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me?” Trevor screamed full volume. “I FINALLY had her right where I wanted her, and you two fucking idiots ruined it for me!” he continued to scream.

“We-we were out for a long time Trevor, we figured you would have been done by now!” Floyd managed to speak, although very nervously.

“Yeah, well when I fucking told you two to leave when she came, I meant for the entire fucking night!” Trevor screamed back angrily.

“B-but, where are we supposed to go?” Wade asked nervously.

“I don’t fucking give a fuck!” Trevor screamed, punching Wade in the face.

“Ow, owwww! Trevor!” Wade cried, holding his nose.

“Now, since I ain’t gettin’ my boy sucked by her, one of you two morons better get on your fucking knees right now and take care of it!” Trevor shouted, presenting his crotch to them. Wade and Floyd looked at each other in fear.

“So, which one of you fuckers is it gonna be, huh?” Trevor shouted again, angrily. “Before I fucking kill one of you!” he added on, screaming. Floyd started to awkwardly descend to his knees and began to whimper, as Wade watched in anticipation and fear. As soon as he was down on one knee, Trevor pushed his head back, causing him to fall backward and hit his head on the metal railing.

“Fuck off!” Trevor screamed angrily as he turned back around into the apartment, slamming the door. Inside the apartment, he took a deep breath, released his fists, and turned back around to open the door.

“Come in,” Trevor said, waving his hand, motioning for them to enter as he walked away angrily. Floyd and Wade scurried in nervously, and Floyd closed the door behind them. Trevor walked towards the bedroom door, trying to calm himself down with a deep breath, and opened the door to find the lights off and Sasha in the bed sound asleep.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he muttered lowly to himself, realizing that the amount of marijuana she had consumed with the combination of being in the bed for the past five minutes caused her to already pass out into a deep slumber. He was so close. He closed the door lightly and kicked his boots off as he grunted in disappointment. He laid on the bed to position himself so that he was spooning her and holding her close to himself with his hand over her stomach. In her sleep, she responded to his touch by putting her hand over his and holding it in her sleep, causing him to smile. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, snoring loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH... so close! The ending with Floyd and Wade makes me crack up haha! Anyone getting tired of Sasha's hard to get act yet? In the next chapter she FINALLY reciprocates the love, I promise! It's probably my favorite chapter to come, I'm so excited to post it! I like how she opened up to him a little bit too in this one. I wish we knew Trevor's backstory more so I could incorporate that too, but I feel weird making it up myself...
> 
> also, do you guys want smut? I've planned for a little bit to happen in an upcoming chapter, but it's surprisingly hard to write! yet I feel like I really can't continue the story without it happening at all.. it is Trevor for crying out loud... guess I'll have to find a way to write it
> 
> please feel free to leave ideas/suggestions! I have an upcoming chapter with Franklin (and Lamar) coming up soon, and I really want to find a way to include Michael more, but I absolutely cannot think of any ideas for the life of me...


	7. Grand Theft Auto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 hits, wow thank you!! My favorite chapter so far is here, I really hope you guys love it! Thank you guys so much for all of the recent comments!

It was around 11 am that morning in Vespucci Beach when Sasha awoke out of her slumber to the sounds of the older man holding her snoring loudly. She opened her eyes to find herself facing Trevor, cuddled into his chest. He was in a deep sleep, and she admired his facial features. She wondered how someone could be so menacing, yet so… attractive to her at the same time. Her eyes drifted down to his neck, studying his “CUT HERE” tattoo with awe. She certainly didn’t find the tattoo attractive, in fact, she thought only a maniac would have such a tattoo. And that’s definitely what Trevor was to her, a maniac. She sighed thinking about the fact that she was attracted to such a maniac, and the events of last night suddenly flashed into her mind. She was so close to slipping up with Trevor, she practically did. But technically, it was nothing they haven’t done before. She remembered Floyd and Wade accidentally interrupting and how embarrassed she felt. She considered herself lucky for that to happen as if it was some kind of sign from the universe to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life by getting involved with this clearly disturbed man. Yet, with her being locked in his embrace throughout the entire night, she also had the feeling that it was already far too late. Still, to her, she technically didn’t do anything though. This technicality was all she needed to motivate herself to escape the man’s arms and reach out to her friend, Mercedes, who was probably worried sick for her as Sasha had entirely failed to keep in contact with her friend after the exciting events that she had lived through yesterday, from playing as a spy on the Ballas to smoking with Trevor and ending up nearly dry humping him. Slightly angry with herself for letting herself slip up like that, she immediately removed herself from Trevor’s embrace, carefully in a matter to avoid waking him, grabbed her phone and exited the bedroom quietly to walk into the living room. Wade and Floyd were both nowhere in sight, and she had assumed that they were both gone already, realizing it was almost 11:30. She dialed her friend, and after a few rings, Mercedes picked up the call.

“Hello? Are you even still alive?” Mercedes questioned angrily as she answered the phone.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I got caught up and lost track of time and I completely forgot to call you. Can we meet later? I’ll explain everything,” Sasha responded. She hadn’t known exactly what she was going to tell her friend but she felt bad enough to assume she could somehow find a way to fix it.

“Fine… I’m busy most of the day though. I don’t even get back to my apartment until around 5. You want me to pick you up then?” Mercedes asked in a less annoyed tone.

“Nooo, that’s okay. I’ll find my way there,” Sasha replied, dreading the thought of sitting in such an awkward car ride with her friend.

“Okay… see you later then, if you even show up,” Mercedes commented somewhat annoyed before hanging up the phone. Sasha shook her head and sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. She turned around to find Trevor leaning against the door frame watching Sasha, causing her to feel a little self-conscious. 

“How long were you listening for?” she asked defensively.

“Oh, just caught the last of it,” Trevor responded. “Your friend, is she upset with you?” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. She’s annoyed that I didn’t tell her where I was going or that I wasn’t even coming back. Just from everything that happened yesterday and last night I was distracted and wasn’t even thinking about her, I just completely forgot,” Sasha said as she sighed and made her way to the kitchen to open the fridge to find something to drink. Trevor smiled in response as he thought about last night. 

“Anyway, I have to go see her later,” Sasha said as she bent down to look in the fridge for something to quench her thirst. “Do you have any like… pineapple juice or anything?” she questioned as she eyed her limited options. He scoffed in response as he walked into to the kitchen. 

“Pineapple juice? How fucking pretentious can you get?” he commented harshly. She looked at him and rolled her eyes in response. 

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it! It’s good, I drink it all the time,” she remarked as she poured some water into a cup and walked over to sit down on the stool behind the kitchen island, facing Trevor in the kitchen. He eyed her as she did so. 

“Oh you do, huh…? A lot?” he commented suggestively. She clearly wasn’t picking up on his innuendo.

“Yeah. So?” she asked in confusion. 

“So, you’re telling me you’ve got a pretty sweet pussy then, huh?” he responded creepily with a suggestive grin on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected, vulgar response. 

“What are you even talking about?” she asked defensively. 

“Oh, come on! Everybody knows that when a girl eats pineapple, it makes her pussy taste sweeter!” he said confidently as if he was an expert on the topic. Sasha laughed out loud in response. 

“Okay, I did know that, but that’s DEFINITELY not what I was getting at!” she yelled in defense, although failing to contain her laughter. He smiled in response. 

“Mmm, so it does taste sweet, then?” he questioned suggestively. Her cheeks began to flush in embarrassment, as she was extremely uncomfortable discussing this topic with him. 

“I, uh… How would I know?” she managed to stutter out defensively, gulping her water to avoid looking him in the eye. 

“What? None of your little boyfriends have ever commented on it?” he asked demandingly. She swallowed some more water nervously before speaking up again. 

“They wouldn’t know either,” she commented, hoping to end the conversation but not realizing exactly what she had just told him. A surprised look came over his face as his eyes looked at her in disbelief. 

“No… you’re fucking with me, right? You mean to fucking tell me a man has never offered to eat your sweet, delicious cunt?” he asked, extremely vulgarly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at his vulgar words, somewhat annoyed that he was prying so hard into her personal life without any absolute right to do so. Still, she tried to remain level-headed, as she knew how unstable Trevor could actually be. 

“Ugh. No, they have. I just never let them. It’s not like it’s any of your _fucking_ business, anyway,” she responded with attitude, annoyed at his growing curiosity and him continuously embarrassing her. He smiled in response before speaking up. 

“Well, I guess that’s the difference between me and them. I wouldn’t _let_ you stop me,” he said in a somewhat threatening tone, causing her to blush uncontrollably as thoughts of his face in between her legs lingered through her mind. She eyed him uncomfortably and remained silent before he spoke up again.

“I wanna be the first man - no, no. I wanna be the _**only**_ man to ever eat your sweet, delicious cunt,” he stated menacingly, emphasizing the vulgar words. She leaned her elbows against the table and covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Shut up, Trevor!” she raised her voice as she removed her hands from her face. She quickly hopped off the stool and walked away into the living room in embarrassment, pulling out her phone as she entered the living room. Amused, he quickly walked after her. 

“Aw, no need to get mad, baby! Don’t be ashamed!” he yelled after her. She turned around and faced him while reading a text from Mercedes on her phone. 

“I’m not mad... You’re just embarrassing me,” she replied calmly as she kept her gaze on her phone. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, sweetheart. C’mon now, forgive Uncle Trevor,” he said as he stepped towards her, outstretching his arms to gesture for a hug. As she was reading her phone, the man stepped closer to put his arms around her, looking down at her as she first attempted to push him away, giggling. Eventually, she gave in, sighing as she released her arms from her chest and wrapped them around the older man. As annoying as he was, she couldn’t help but feel safe in his arms and find comfort in them. She leaned her head against his chest and rested it there, with her eyes wandering around the apartment, a million thoughts in her head at once. Trevor held her tighter and put his nose down to her hair to inhale her scent, to which she definitely took notice of. She chuckled in response and broke free from the embrace as a result. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” she chuckled as she lightly pushed him away.

“What? Oh, right! Now it’s time to finish what we were gonna start last night, huh?” he replied in a serious tone. She paused for a second to remember the events of last night, leading up to her straddling the man and allowing him to continue to make his mark on her neck. She pulled her hand up to feel the mark on her neck before smiling nervously. 

“No, no… and as far as I’m concerned, nothing was even going to happen last night,” she teased. A devilish smirk spread across his face. 

“Oh really, huh? So that wasn’t you sitting on my lap last night, letting me have my way with you?” he questioned suggestively. 

“No,” she responded sternly. “And besides, I was heavily under the influence. Doesn’t even count.” 

“Mmm.. yeah… right… you’re still a bad liar,” he grumbled angrily under his breath as he stared at her. Her little hard to get act was becoming too frustrating for him and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to take it without controlling himself. She heard the increasing irritation in his voice and was slightly put off by it as if he was trying to hold himself back from going off on her. She glanced at her phone again. The text from Mercedes read that her plans for the day were canceled and that Sasha could show up whenever she wanted. Sasha awkwardly cleared her throat before speaking up. 

“So… umm, I gotta go meet up with Mercedes…” she began to speak.

“Now?” he asked. 

“Well, yeah...” she trailed off.

“Alright. Can I drive you?” he asked. 

“You don’t have to, you know. I could take the subway,” she joked but was also serious. 

“Yeah, right. So some motherfucking pervert on the train can steal you away from me?” he joked as he grabbed his keys, waving his arm as a gesture for her to follow behind him. 

“I’m not even yours for someone else to steal,” she muttered under her breath as she followed him, but it was loud enough that he heard it. She was flattered by his flirting, there was no doubt she appreciated it, but she didn’t particularly like when Trevor made her feel like nothing more than just an object of his possession. As crazy as it sounded, she actually cared for the outwardly crazy man and maybe she was even possibly starting to develop feelings for him. He quickly turned around and shot her an angry look, but made no comment. He then proceeded to exit the apartment, walk down the stairs, and get in his truck. Sasha followed behind him and hopped into the passenger seat. After turning on the engine, right before Trevor was about to pull the truck out of the driveway, a call came in on his phone. 

“Michael, my man! How’s Amanda?” Trevor asked sarcastically as he picked up the phone. Sasha turned towards him curiously, trying to hear the other end of the conversation, but to no avail. 

“Yeah, we should be good to go by tomorrow,” Trevor stated again.

“Sounds good, I’ll get on it,” Trevor said once again before hanging up the phone. “Do you uh, mind if I take care of a little something before I drop you off?” Trevor asked as he turned to face Sasha. 

“Of course not, but seriously don’t kidnap me. I actually really need to go see Mercedes, Trev,” Sasha responded jokingly. 

“Calm down, calm down... I’ll get ya to ya lil girly’s place… right after we handle some business!” he stated as he pulled the truck out onto the street. 

“Mm, yeah? And what exactly is this business?” Sasha questioned curiously. Trevor was driving around the streets of Vespucci Beach by now. 

“Well, me and the boys… you know, Michael, and Franklin... we’re uh pulling together a little, uh... plan, so to speak,” Trevor said suspiciously. Sasha laughed in response. 

“Ohhhh right... that thing on the board... and is this ‘plan’ legal?” she joked as she faced out towards the streets of Vespucci. Trevor let out a manic laugh. 

“Of course not! Where would the fun be in that? Which, is exactly why we need to get a getaway car and stow it someplace safe. Gotta find something fast to make a clean escape. You in?” he questioned as he quickly turned to look at her as he was driving. She giggled in response. 

“To find a car? Sure. But why can’t you just use your truck?” she questioned as he drove.

“Ohhhh, Sasha you have so much to learn. There’s no protection! How would we be able to drive away when we’re being shot at?” Trevor preached enthusiastically. Sasha let out a light laugh and shook her head, as the thought of bullets being fired at them didn’t even cross her mind. Clearly, she did have a lot to learn. Trevor pulled up to a side street in Vespucci and parked the truck, hopping out as Sasha quickly followed. The two of them walked up to a nearby street corner by an intersection with a traffic light. There was a variety of expensive looking cars parallel parked on the side of the street which Trevor pointed to. 

“Alright, take your pick!” he exclaimed.

“What? One of these? You’re gonna buy one of these?” she questioned. Trevor laughed to himself at her cluelessness. 

“No, you think I’m a fucking idiot? Why would I fucking buy a getaway car so it can be traced back to me? We’re gonna steal one!” Trevor exclaimed a little more excited than he should be. 

"So, let me get this straight. Before you commit your actual crime, you're gonna prepare for it by committing a different crime?" she joked.

"Exactly!" Trevor exclaimed enthusiastically. She instantly laughed in disbelief, eyeing the cars to decide which one to pick. Suddenly, a man driving a white convertible Lamborghini pulled up to the red light, only a few feet away from them. 

“Ohhh, ohhh. That one’s a beauty!” Trevor exclaimed as he looked at the car.

“Yeah, but someone’s in it,” Sasha commented. Trevor looked at Sasha and smiled wickedly before turning back to face the car. 

“You can run fast, right?” Trevor questioned urgently. 

“What?” Sasha quickly questioned in uncertainty, unaware of why he was asking. 

“Listen. Here we go. You fucking run and get in that car the second I hop in, alright?” Trevor stated urgently.

“Trevor, what? Wait-” Sasha tried to stop him before Trevor was angrily running into the street. He ran towards the driver’s seat of the Lamborghini, opened the door, and angrily pulled the man out of the driver's seat and onto the street while screaming "Get the fuck out!"  Trevor proceeded to hop into the driver's seat and Sasha watched in shock as she quickly ran over to the passenger side. 

“Sasha! Fucking get in!” Trevor screamed as Sasha nervously panicked and fumbled into the car, managing to sit in the passenger seat as Trevor immediately sped off in the Lamborghini. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” she exclaimed in excitement. “Did you really just fucking do that!?” Sasha screamed out loud in response as Trevor laughed maniacally. 

“Yeah, and if you took any longer I wouldn’t have fucking gotten away with it!” he screamed back.

“I’m sorry! Maybe a little more warning next time! Holy shit!” Sasha screamed as the adrenaline in her blood increased as Trevor drove at an increasing speed throughout the streets. Suddenly, Sasha heard sirens and saw two police cars in the rearview mirror chasing after them. 

“Great, police,” Trevor commented nonchalantly as he continued to speed up. 

“Oh my god! Trevor! What are you gonna do? I can’t go to jail!” she panicked.

“Fucking calm down, we’ll lose ‘em! I do this almost every day,” he stated, way too casually. She couldn’t help but feel extremely anxious as Trevor drove manically throughout the streets, weaving between cars, making sharp turns and running red lights. She felt as if she was in a fast and furious movie. With her eyes never closing to take away the sight of the high-speed chase she had found herself in, before she knew it Trevor was driving onto the Del Perro Pier. A police car was a good distance behind them but still following, and Sasha watched in horror as scatters of people ahead of her ran out of the way to avoid being hit by Trevor, who was still driving full speed across the boarded pier. The police car in back of them was no longer in sight, and Trevor reached the end of the pier, turning the car alongside the edge to park it. Breathless, Sasha immediately got out of the car and looked at the view, trying to catch her breath. Trevor got out as well. 

“Ha ha ha, what did I tell you? We got away!” Trevor exclaimed ecstatically. After catching her breath, Sasha spoke.

“Oh my god, you’re fucking crazy!” she screamed in excitement, and couldn’t help but smile at what they had just done. Suddenly, sirens coming from the distance increased in volume and Sasha could see a cop car speeding up across the pier coming for them.

“Shit! Trevor! I thought you lost them!” Sasha shouted in a panic. “Fuck!” Trevor yelled in frustration as he turned around and saw the police car quickly approaching them. Without knowing what to do, Sasha quickly began to run down the steps towards the immediate end of the pier, looking for someplace to go or hide, and Trevor quickly ran down after her. In the heat of the moment, Sasha, panicking and not knowing what to do, climbed onto the railing of the end of the pier and jumped off into the water, feeling a sense of relief come over her as she entered the ocean. She swam to the surface quickly and began to laugh crazily as she looked up at Trevor, who watched her jump off in shock. 

“And I’m the fucking crazy one!?” Trevor screamed down to Sasha in the water and she laughed in response as she floated at the surface. She watched as Trevor quickly looked back behind him at the approaching cop car, and then proceeded to climb up on the railing and dive off into the water. She watched in awe as the man did a perfect dive, and a few seconds later he came up to the surface only a few feet away from her.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” she shouted in excitement as she began to swim towards him, with her heart racing a billion beats per minute. Trevor looked at her in the midst of the excitement and smiled. Suddenly, without realizing what she was doing and being so excited in the heat of the moment, she swam closer to Trevor and put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, kissing him. He opened his eyes in shock and then quickly closed them as he proceeded to kiss her back, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth as she eagerly accepted it. She pulled away to look up as the police shouted “They’re not here!” and he smiled at her, completely forgetting the police were even still looking for them. 

“Come on,” she whispered as she swam under the pier to avoid being seen, with Trevor following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I think the end scene is sooo cute... it was inspired by the cliff jumping scene in the movie forgetting sarah marshall! :) Comment, comment, comment! If there is anything you guys would like to see in this fic, feel free to share! I'd be more than happy to write it in if I see it fits!


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! chapter 8 is here! nothing too special about this one, just the aftermath of the last chapter... but I hope you guys enjoy!

Sasha and Trevor swam to the shore underneath the pier and walked onto the beach. Sasha held onto one of the poles towards the side and peered up, trying to see if she could see or hear any signs of police. 

“You think we got away with it?” she asked Trevor in an excited whisper, shifting her gaze from above her head to the older man to her right. 

“Yeah, your genius plan of jumping off the fucking pier was clearly the only option there,” Trevor commented sarcastically as he walked up to her.

“I don’t see any handcuffs on us, now do I?” she teased in a sing-song manner, eager that they were able to escape the police. 

“Yeah, well, we could have just gotten back in the fucking car and kept driving,” he scolded.

“I was freaking out! I didn’t know what else to do!” she shouted defensively and giggled in response. She had never felt so excited, with such an adrenaline rush flowing throughout her body. Trevor grinned and lightly chuckled in response, and opened his mouth to begin to speak when Sasha quickly cut him off. She was avoiding the subject that she had just kissed him, and was dreadfully waiting for him to say something about it.

“You think we should go back to the car?” she quickly asked as she started to walk across the beach, diverting her gaze from Trevor.

“Nah, fuck that, it would take too long for us to get back up there. There’s a parking lot right over here always loaded with plenty of cars just like that,” Trevor said as he pointed in one direction. Sasha began to walk towards the direction he pointed in as Trevor caught up with her. She paused to squeeze out the water from her long hair, and Trevor removed his shirt from his body, ringing it out as they both walked. She struggled to avoid staring at him shirtless as they both walked. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached the parking lot. Trevor walked up to a black Aston Martin convertible, hopped in the driver's seat, and then proceeded to hotwire the car. The engine immediately roared to life and the radio started playing music. Impressed, Sasha shook her head and smiled as she got into the passenger seat of the car. As soon as she clicked in her seatbelt, Trevor immediately turned off the car and cut the engine, looking at her with a neutral expression.

“What?” she asked curiously as she turned to look at him. 

“You kissed me,” he said very calmly as he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“Yeah. So?” she asked defensively, trying to contain her nervous laughter. 

“I knew it,” he said confidently as he let out a chuckle. 

“Knew what? I was just excited we got away, that’s all,” she teased jokingly. He immediately groaned as he looked at her, his expression quickly changing. 

“Can you start driving? I still need to go see Mercedes and now I’m uncomfortable and soaking wet,” she commented with a slight hint of defense in her voice. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he proceeded to start up the car and pull out of the parking lot onto the street. 

“When are you gonna fucking give up the act? We’re made for each other, baby!” Trevor yelled in a funny way. She immediately laughed out loud in response to his comment, as if he really believed that.

“Yeah? You really think so? I mean, I totally see it! It’s not like there’s a slight age difference or anything!” she shouted back with sarcasm, chuckling to herself as she finished her sentence. He quickly glanced at her. 

“Is that what bothers you?” he asked in a serious tone. 

“I never said it bothers me,” she answered nonchalantly as she looked out at the passing scenery of Del Perro to avoid looking him in the eyes. Although she couldn’t see it, Trevor was grinning in response.

“So, what changed, then? I’ve been fucking flirting with you from the moment I met you and nothing happens, but I jump off a fucking pier and suddenly you wanna kiss me, huh? The fuck am I gonna have to do just to fuck you, then? Jump out of a plane? Cause I can do that,” Trevor preached jokingly. She laughed for a lengthy amount of time at his response, blushing slightly. 

“Trevor! Shut up! What makes you think something changed?” she yelled at him defensively.

“So what? You were just, resisting me this entire time?” he teased mockingly. She laughed in embarrassment. 

“Sure… something like that,” she admitted. She wanted to quickly change the subject. 

“Mercedes lives downtown, do you know how to get there?” she quickly asked.

“Yeah... just put it on the GPS,” Trevor grunted in response as he handed her his phone, and Sasha did so accordingly.

“So, when are you, Michael, and Franklin going to pull your little… ‘plan’? What is it anyway?” she asked curiously. He laughed to himself.

“Well, if I told you that, sweetheart, I might be held liable to kill ya!” Trevor said in a serious matter, although adding on a chuckle.

“That only makes me wanna know more. Tell me anyway,” she demanded, causing him to look over at her with a grin.

“You’re just as crazy as me, aren’t cha?” Trevor teased. 

“I guess I must be if I like spending time with someone like you...” she admitted unwillingly, causing him to smile. 

“We’re sinking a container ship into the harbor and stealing one of the containers. No big deal,” Trevor stated nonchalantly. 

“Why?” Sasha asked curiously. 

“You heard of Merryweather?” he asked. 

“Uh, no,” Sasha responded. 

“Merryweather security consulting. The company our government uses to fight its wars and protect its shady interests all over the planet!” Trevor preached. 

“So they’re the army?” she asked.

“They’re like the army, only they’re private so they cost more. Anyway, they’ve just been cleared to take government contracts on U.S. soil, and what’s one of the first on the list? This container at the port of Los Santos! So, it’s gotta be valuable, right?” Trevor continued.

“I guess, but what’s inside of it?” she questioned.

“I don’t know, but I know it must be big, and important!” Trevor exclaimed. She laughed to herself in amusement at how passionate he became in regards to his criminal lifestyle. She even admired it. She quickly became lost in her thoughts as Trevor continued to drive for a few more minutes, the radio playing at a low volume. Before she knew it, Trevor pulled onto the street Mercedes' apartment complex was on, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“...When are you guys gonna pull this little stunt?” she asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh, hopefully tomorrow. If everything goes as planned,” he said as he pulled up in front of the apartment Sasha pointed to and then turned to face her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then turned to meet his gaze, about to say goodbye. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her roughly, and she immediately opened her mouth and graciously accepted his tongue. As the kiss grew in intensity, Trevor placed his hands on her sides as he pulled her into his lap. Never breaking the kiss, Sasha landed in his lap in the driver's seat and the two broke apart to breathe, with Sasha staring into Trevor’s eyes for a split second before smiling. She pressed her lips to his again, and this time the kiss grew deeper, intensifying as Trevor shifted his body weight up against her, pressing her up against the steering wheel. His hands roughly gripped at her sides as he leaned farther into the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth intensely. They continued to kiss passionately as he roughly dug his fingers into her sides and he continued to press up against her. She leaned backward as a result, causing her back to press into the vehicle's horn and suddenly, a loud blaring noise went off. Startled, Sasha’s eyes widened and she immediately broke the kiss, leaning forward and laughing into Trevor’s shoulder, who was laughing as well. Still laughing, she lifted her head back up to look him in the eyes, looking over to the left towards the apartment complex to see if the noise had alerted anyone else. Much to her surprise, she found Mercedes at the top of the stairs at the door of her apartment, watching Sasha and Trevor in shock with her mouth wide open. As soon as Sasha saw her eyeing the two of them, she embarrassingly struggled to fumble out of Trevor’s lap and into the passenger seat, much to Trevor’s disappointment. She looked towards Trevor, slightly embarrassed. 

“Thanks for the ride,” she said sweetly. Trevor sighed as he looked at her friend, Mercedes, and then back at Sasha. 

“You suuure you don’t wanna stay with me tonight? I need someone to sleep with… Or we don’t even have to sleep…” he said suggestively as a grin spread across his face. She laughed lightly in response.

 “I want to…” she began to speak, but then turned to look towards Mercedes, who was still standing there watching them both. “But I can’t,” she said as she turned back towards Trevor, who had disappointment in his eyes. 

“She can join!” Trevor stated jokingly. Sasha rolled her eyes and laughed lightly in response before her hand reached for the door to exit the vehicle. Trevor grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn and face him. He immediately pressed his lips to hers, giving her a sweet, simple kiss. She couldn’t help but smile at the gesture as her eyes closed for the kiss, and quickly opened them again to look at him. As she looked at him, she felt her cheeks burning in response to the kiss; it definitely surprised her. She then felt extremely embarrassed once she remembered Mercedes was still on the staircase watching and had just witnessed the two of them making out. 

“Good luck pulling your little score tomorrow… Please don’t die,” she joked as she proceeded to exit the car.

“Ohhh, trust me babe, knowing you’re gonna be my prize that’s waiting for me when it’s all over with is more than enough motivation for me to make it out alive!” he chuckled. She laughed as she exited the car, saying goodbye to him. 

“Until next time, my dear! I can’t wait!” Trevor shouted before driving off in the fancy sports car. Sasha immediately sighed with exasperation as she watched him drive away, feeling a million emotions at once. It felt as if her heart fluttered at the thought of Trevor, yet she was extremely disappointed in herself for caving, but also somewhat relieved. She felt so vulnerable around him, and she loved it but also hated it at the same time. She started to ascend the staircase to Mercedes’ apartment, dreading the questioning that was to come. Mercedes was still waiting at the door for her friend to come in.

“Hey, dude! What’s going on?” Sasha said casually as she walked past her friend and into the apartment. Mercedes smirked and closed the door, turning around to face her friend. 

“Oh, me? Not much, _dude_ … What’s going on with you?” Mercedes joked sarcastically. Sasha smiled nervously in response. 

“Nothing at all! I’ve missed you!” Sasha said with a smile, hoping to alleviate her friend’s attitude and avoid the subject of discussing Trevor. It clearly wasn’t working. Mercedes shook her head as she eyed her best friend, who was in wet clothes and had fairly damp hair. 

“I don’t even know what to ask first… ‘Who was that?’ or ‘Why do you look like you were sprayed with a hose?’" Mercedes commented jokingly. Sasha had completely forgotten that she was still fairly wet from impulsively jumping off the pier, and she smiled nervously and bit her lip in response. Her brain quickly tried to come up with a lie within seconds, but she failed to think of anything. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Mercedes about Trevor.

“It’s a funny story, really…well… I fell in the ocean!” Sasha replied, clearly lying. 

“Mhm.. you just fell in?” Mercedes questioned suspiciously.

“Kinda! Well, okay… I kinda may have jumped off the pier!” Sasha said nervously. Mercedes immediately shot her a confused look. 

“The Del Perro pier? Why?” Mercedes asked in confusion. Sasha immediately cupped her hands over her face, dreading the judgment from her friend that was to come. She decided that there was no point in avoiding telling the truth.

“Ugh… I didn’t want to get arrested and the cops were coming for us…” she trailed off before removing her hands to look at Mercedes, who was staring at her in bewilderment. 

“You mean the cops were after you and that guy!? Why!?” Mercedes asked as she laughed in disbelief. 

“He stole a car, okay. That car we were in. Well, and one before that. I didn’t KNOW he was gonna do it… He was going to drive me to your place but said he had to make a stop, then he just completely jacked it from this guy sitting in traffic and screamed for me to get in! It all happened so fast, next thing I know the cops are chasing us, we end up cornered at the end of the pier and I didn’t know what to do, so I just fucking jumped for my life! It was like I was in a movie!” Sasha exclaimed, unwillingly smiling as she recalled the memory. Mercedes laughed in shock.

“Are you kidding?” she asked in disbelief. That definitely was not the explanation Mercedes was expecting.

“I know, it doesn’t sound real. But I swear,” Sasha commented, chuckling.

“What the hell? So he steals a car and almost gets you arrested, and you reward him by making out with him in another STOLEN car?” Mercedes questioned.

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad…” Sasha trailed off awkwardly. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. How about you put it in a way that doesn’t sound bad for me, then?” Mercedes asked with a slight hint of attitude in her voice. Sasha immediately sighed at her friend’s judgment.

“Whatever…” Sasha commented rudely as she rolled her eyes. 

“Is he who you’ve been staying with? Did you ditch me just so you could have sex with him?” Mercedes asked rudely.

“No! God, no! Are you kidding me? Mercedes, literally all I’ve done is just kiss him! And it just kinda happened! What you just saw is all that’s ever gone down between us, I swear!” Sasha yelled, feeling annoyed that she even had to explain herself to her friend.

“Right… that definitely explains the clearly old, dark hickeys on your neck!” Mercedes shouted back sarcastically. Sasha grabbed her neck in shame, completely forgetting about the marks Trevor had left on her neck from yesterday’s events and last night. She sighed before speaking up. 

“That was from something else, ugh… it’s complicated. Can I just get out of these wet clothes and take a shower and I’ll explain everything when I’m done?” Sasha pleaded. Mercedes shook her head.

“Yeah, go for it. I just put fresh towels in the bathroom,” Mercedes said quietly. Sasha awkwardly made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to undress and take a shower. All of the events from the past 24 hours were running through her mind. She couldn’t believe she had slipped up with Trevor like that. As disappointed as she was in herself, she was also relieved she had. She finished showering and changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt, and entered the living room to find Mercedes watching the TV. 

“Hey, I ordered a pizza. Should be here soon,” Mercedes said as Sasha entered the living room. Sasha sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her friend. 

“Mercedes, I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was leaving and completely ignored all of your calls and texts. I haven’t been checking my phone at all. These past few days have just been so crazy… I just forgot,” Sasha explained herself apologetically, wanting to calm her best friend, who didn’t exactly feel like her best friend during this moment. Mercedes sighed, ignoring her apology. 

“So, who is he?” Mercedes asked curiously. 

“Who?” Sasha teased jokingly, letting out a chuckle. Mercedes rolled her eyes. 

“The guy you were straddling in the car he just stole, that’s who!” Mercedes responded in a playful manner, causing Sasha to chuckle.

“Ugh, I know what you’re thinking, he’s crazy. Trust me, I agree with you,” Sasha responded. 

“What the hell are you doing with him, then?” Mercedes asked.

“Well… I’ve kinda been with him this whole time. Remember how I told you I met that kid Wade in Sandy Shores, who had a friend who was driving to Los Santos? Well, that’s his… friend…” Sasha awkwardly explained. Mercedes shot her a confused look. 

“I didn’t really tell you all the details because… it’s kind of crazy, the things that happened, and I knew you wouldn’t really approve… but he is the reason why I made it to Los Santos!” Sasha continued. 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t approve?” Mercedes questioned. Sasha paused before answering, eyeing her friend uncomfortably. 

“He’s a really bad guy, Mercedes…” she trailed off awkwardly.

“Yeah, I can tell!” Mercedes shouted jokingly. “Are you in trouble, Sasha? Do you need help getting away from him?” she questioned as her tone immediately changed from playful to serious.

“No, no!” Sasha answered defensively. “It’s not like that at all. In fact, it’s everything but that. He seems to have like, a soft spot for me or something… I don’t know,” Sasha trailed off, smiling to herself just thinking about it. 

“What else happened?” Mercedes asked. Sasha shot her a look of uncertainty, debating in her head if she should continue to tell her friend the rest of the details, but decided that there was no point in lying anymore now.

“Remember when we were sitting in the Bean Machine cafe place, and on the TV came up the news report about the trailer park being blown up? Well… he kind of did that. And I was with him,” Sasha admitted.

“What!?” Mercedes exclaimed, clearly shocked. 

“Listen to me! I had no idea he was like, this huge crazy criminal! Wade introduced me to him, and I’ll admit he did come off kinda creepy… but I was super desperate for a ride to Los Santos! All I was thinking was as soon as we get there, I’ll just ditch them and find you! But, stuff happened along the way… including him blowing up all of those trailers,”Sasha finished.

“Oh my god!” Mercedes exclaimed. “Why’d he do that!?” she asked in shock.

“He was just taking out some gang he was enemies with, I don’t even know! I didn’t even know it was going to happen, he just said he had to make a stop. Next thing I know, he’s speeding off in the truck and the whole trailer park is blowing up. I couldn’t really just jump out! I was thinking maybe he would kill me or something, who knows!” Sasha attempted to explain herself.

Mercedes looked at her, completely dumbfounded. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mercedes got up and opened the door, paying the delivery guy and closing the door before she made her way back into the living room with the pizza. She offered Sasha a slice and she took it, beginning to chew as Mercedes sat back down next to Sasha. 

“Okay…” she trailed off, pausing for a moment to take in all of the information Sasha had just told her. 

“But like, why the hell did you stay with him that night and the other nights?” she asked curiously as she chewed her pizza. 

“Well… I don’t know. I got to know him a little bit on the ride to Los Santos and he’s really not that bad… I just think he’s kind of misunderstood… and then by the time we got back, it was already so late I just stayed there, and then I had to go back because I forgot some of my stuff, and things just kept happening…” Sasha trailed off, attempting to explain herself. Mercedes paused for a moment to swallow and stared at her friend with a neutral expression. 

“Do you like him?” she asked in a serious tone. Sasha paused from chewing to look at her friend with a strange expression. 

“What?” she asked in shock with a mouthful of pizza. 

“Do you… like him, like that?” Mercedes asked again. Sasha quickly swallowed before speaking up and began to laugh.

“Mercedes, I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s like twice my age!” Sasha responded jokingly.

“Ohhh, I noticed. I just wanted to make sure _you_ did. Do you like him?” Mercedes questioned again.

“No! I mean, I’m not gonna lie… I think he’s weirdly hot but… c’mon you know me, I haven’t felt anything for anyone in like two years, I get bored of everything too quickly!” Sasha replied, trying to convince both her friend and herself.

“If you say so,” Mercedes responded, and Sasha was satisfied with that answer.

“Anything else you wanna know?” Sasha asked jokingly. 

“What’s his name?” Mercedes inquired.

“Trevor,” Sasha responded. 

“What other criminal activity have you been involved in?” Mercedes asked sarcastically. Sasha laughed in response. 

“Just the trailer park explosion and stealing the car… oh, and I helped them spy on a gang in south Los Santos. It’s how I got these hickeys. Really funny story,” Sasha laughed. 

“Them? Explain,” Mercedes demanded.

“Trevor’s friends, Franklin and Lamar, were dealing with some gang thing… and they wanted to use me as a spy. So Trevor and I were like, fake walking this dog around the neighborhood, following the gang to find out where they were getting their drugs from. They go into this room, and me and Trevor are listening to see what we can hear. All of a sudden they’re coming out and they’re about to recognize us and realize we’ve been following them, and we had nowhere to run, so I told Trevor to start kissing my neck. It was all for pretend, but that’s kinda how it started… I guess,” Sasha said, smiling to herself as she reflected on the memory. Mercedes laughed and shook her head at her friend, who in this moment she thought was completely insane. Sasha immediately noticed her friend looking at her peculiarly.

“I swear, I wasn’t even that attracted to him until he did it! And then, I just… I don’t know, something just came over me,” Sasha attempted to explain herself.

“Jesus, Sasha… You’re not afraid of him?” Mercedes asked. 

“I know I should be, but… not really. He just interests me a lot. I see a lot of myself in him,” Sasha replied. 

“Well yeah, you’re crazy, Sasha! But I didn’t think you were crazy enough to associate yourself with a criminal like that!” Mercedes shouted.

“I didn’t think so either, but I guess I’m just full of surprises!” Sasha joked. Mercedes immediately rolled her eyes in response.

“...Does he kill people?” Mercedes asked seriously. 

“From what I’ve gathered, yeah… But only people he seriously doesn’t like, I think,” Sasha responded. Mercedes shook her head. 

“I really think you should stay away from him,” she said in a stern voice.

“I know,” Sasha answered calmly. Mercedes was right. Trevor was clearly a dangerous man, and something told Sasha that the craziness of Trevor she had witnessed so far was just the tip of the iceberg. Still, she couldn’t help but shake that feeling of her wanting to know Trevor more, although she knew she should definitely stay away from him.

"I mean it, Sasha. He's bad news," Mercedes responded in a serious tone. Sasha immediately frowned in response.

“I know, I know. Who knows how much longer I’ll even be here anyway… Trust me, it’s nothing,” Sasha responded. 

“Okay. Have you even thought about how much longer you plan on staying? I mean, are you gonna buy a flight back home eventually?” Mercedes questioned. 

“Ugh, I don't know... I really don’t want to… at least not yet. It’s just been so much fun here, and I still have other friends I was supposed to meet, like Rachel…” Sasha commented, dreading the thought of ever having to return back to her normal life.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need… if you don’t wanna stay with him… which you shouldn’t be doing anyway! Just let me know when you’re gonna be here and not gonna be here so I’m not worried, especially now since I know that maniac is kind of a part of your life!” Mercedes scolded. Sasha immediately began to laugh. As annoying as her friend could be sometimes, in that moment, she truly was grateful she had someone who actually cared about her.

“Thanks, Mercedes, trust me, from now on I will. But seriously, you don’t have to worry about him. I promise,” Sasha answered.  


The two then proceeded to watch a movie together and then both separated to head for bed. Sasha slept in the guest bedroom and as she tried to fall asleep, thoughts of Trevor filled her mind. She wished she was with him to cuddle him in her sleep because although it had been only two nights, she had grown to really like it. She thought about what Mercedes had said, and although it was true, she couldn’t imagine just completely forgetting about Trevor entirely. Everything about her trip up to this point that had been so exciting, and so thrilling for her was all because of Trevor. And she couldn’t help but wonder what more would happen with him. Although Mercedes was right, she was in way too deep to back out now. With fantasies of Trevor filling her mind, she drifted soundly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up, ladies!!! have you ever come across a great fanfic, completely binge-read tf out of it, and then suddenly come to a point where it just stopped and realized the author never finished writing it? I know I've experienced that heartbreaking moment too many times... the last thing I want is for that to happen with this fic! I'm really not a writer and I'm really not that creative in any way. I don't even know how I came up with all of this so far. But, I really like this fanfic so far, and I really think it has potential, so I wanna do my best to NOT abandon it... unfortunately my creative ideas are running out and my writer's block is really starting to act up. that being said... I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some feedback and or ideas/suggestions, of ANYTHING at all, even if it's just the tiniest scene... honestly all of my ideas so far have come from me picturing just one moment of dialogue and then building off of that. if you don't wanna comment, that's okay! that might be better anyway, so no spoilers! so honestly idek if anyone cares this much but if anyone does, i set up a curiouscat account where you could send me anything anonymously. I have a few ideas left for Sasha/Trevor alone, but I feel like you guys would want more content involving other characters as well and the overall plot of GTA? that's where I'm really struggling. so PLEASE send me something, otherwise it might be a while till i update again (well after the next chapter) last thing I'm gonna do is give up entirely, but it would definitely help me a ton if you guys could leave literally anything!!!
> 
> anyway the link is here: https://curiouscat.me/alekunis
> 
> i still love comments here too though so comment!!


	9. Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...drugs and alcohol.... and to make it worse? let's add trevor!!! this one's kinda lengthy! enjoy :)

The next morning, Sasha and Mercedes both woke up and went out to a diner for breakfast. During breakfast, Mercedes once again emphasized the fact that Sasha should stay away from Trevor and Sasha reluctantly agreed. Mercedes had work later in the day, and so Sasha spent the day lounging around her apartment, watching TV and relaxing. She couldn’t help but wonder what Trevor was doing and how exactly his heist was going with Michael and Franklin. She decided to call her other friend from college who also lives in Los Santos, Rachel, who was expecting to see Sasha soon. It was Friday night, and Rachel was going out clubbing that night with her friends at some place called Tequi-la-la and encouraged Sasha to come along. Sasha was more than willing to agree, as she figured a night out with her good old friend would be exactly what she needed to distract herself from her thoughts about Trevor and everything else going on, including Mercedes’ little spiel. She didn’t want to avoid Trevor. In fact, the last thing she wanted was to never see him again. She decided to avoid thinking about it for tonight and to just have fun.

After taking about an hour to get ready, Rachel texted Sasha to come meet her and her friend's at her house. Mercedes came home just in time and offered to give Sasha a ride, and Sasha made sure to tell her that she was going out with Rachel and would probably be back later that night. Arriving at Rachel’s house, Rachel was more than ecstatic to see Sasha. The two hugged and then Sasha went upstairs with Rachel to help finish Rachel getting ready. While she was helping her, Sasha told Rachel everything… about what’s happened so far, including everything with Trevor. 

“Do you think I’m crazy, Rach?” Sasha asked.

“Well... yeah! Are you kidding, Sasha? If any part of that story is actually true, then you must be insane," Rachel responded, chuckling as she continued to apply her makeup. Sasha immediately laughed in response.

"But that’s a good thing! You’re here to have fun, and he does sound dangerous but after everything you've ever been through... I know you can handle yourself! Your friend is being WAY too judgmental about it!” Rachel continued. 

“I know! That’s what I was thinking, too! Like I just can’t help it, it’s so much fun, you know? Even if it’s wrong!” Sasha replied enthusiastically, eager that she could finally talk about everything that's been going on to someone who wouldn't judge her.

“I think your friend is overreacting. You’re almost twenty years old, Sasha. You should be free to do whatever you like,” Rachel responded. Sasha smiled at her response. Despite Mercedes’ advice, Sasha decided she absolutely would not stop seeing Trevor, but she wouldn’t necessarily seek him out, either. Two of Rachel’s friends came over, Alyssa and Camille, and Rachel introduced them to Sasha. All of the girls hit it off right away, and before they knew it their uber had arrived. Sasha was wearing a sleek black dress with her dark, wavy hair down and was wearing black heels. She had left her phone at Rachel’s house, knowing mixing herself and alcohol always resulted in something of hers being lost or stolen, and she could not afford for it to be her phone this time. The girls entered the uber, taking shots in the back to pregame, before arriving at the club.

The bouncer allowed all four of them to enter the club, and they immediately made their way to the bar. Sasha and Rachel continued to talk and catch up as they all took shots and then made their way to the dance floor. The music was loud and pumping, and before she knew it, the effects of the alcohol were beginning to hit Sasha as she was dancing. She never felt so alive or so excited, partying was definitely what she loved the most. After about dancing for about a half-hour, Rachel suddenly pulled Sasha away from the dancing crowd and over towards the bar. Both of the girls were fairly drunk at this point.

“Rachel! What are you doing?” Sasha attempted to scream for Rachel to hear her. The two sat down at the bar and Rachel ordered two vodka cranberries. The bartender brought them over and Sasha began to take a sip of hers.

“I just need a little extra touch!” Rachel exclaimed, whipping out a tiny white pill before placing it on her tongue and washing it down with her drink.

“What is that!?” Sasha shouted, and Rachel mouthed a word Sasha couldn’t quite make out.

“You want to try it?” was all Rachel said that Sasha could hear.

“You’d love it!” Rachel added on. With the intensity of the music and her head spinning, her poor decision-making skills were at an all-time high. Sasha nodded with enthusiasm and Rachel proceeded to hand her a pill, and Sasha eagerly swallowed it with her drink before she began to laugh hysterically.

"This is gonna be so fun! Come on, we should find something to suck on!" Rachel said enthusiastically as she pulled Sasha off the stool and away from the bar, heading back to the dance floor and into the crowd to find Alyssa and Camille. Dancing among the crowd in the flashing lights, Rachel began to dance provocatively with a slightly older guy. As Sasha danced with Alyssa and Camille, she lost her balance and ended up bumping into Rachel and the guy, who to her surprise, she immediately recognized.

“Oh my god, Franklin?” Sasha screamed. Franklin immediately turned to look at her.

“Shit! Sasha!? Whassup girl! What you doin’ here?” he yelled back. He was clearly drunk as well, eager to see Sasha.

“Rachel’s my friend!” she screamed as she pointed to Rachel, to whom Franklin was still dancing with. Rachel immediately walked away from Franklin and pulled Sasha by the wrist out of the crowd.

“You know him!? How?” Rachel questioned.

“Yeah! I told you! He's one of Trevor's friends! The one we did the whole gang thing with!” Sasha screamed. She giggled uncontrollably as the words just flowed out of her mouth. Her surroundings were beginning to alter even more than when the alcohol alone was affecting her and suddenly all the noises she heard began to sound somewhat distorted.

"Rachel, this is really intense," Sasha said breathlessly as she looked into her friends' eyes, whose pupils were completely dilated.

"Yeah, it's hitting me really hard," Rachel exclaimed, laughing. "Don't you feel amazing!?" she questioned eagerly. All of a sudden, Sasha heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Hahaha! I knew she wouldn’t want yo bitch ass!” the deep voice yelled. Rachel and Sasha both turned around, and Sasha immediately recognized who the voice belonged to, it was Lamar.

“Fool shut the fuck up. She was just goin’ to talk to her friend real quick! Ain’t you recognize her?” Franklin cut in, raising his voice.

“Lamar!” Sasha yelled and Lamar immediately looked towards her as she ran to give him a hug, to which he surprisingly accepted. 

“Oh shit, it’s the new fuckin’ member of the hood, Sasha the gangbanger!” Lamar joked. “Shit, man, now all we need is the crazy dude and we got the whole fuckin’ crew together!” Lamar added on, causing Franklin and Sasha to both laugh out loud.

“This is my friend Rachel!” Sasha yelled in excitement. Rachel waved hi to Lamar as she continued to dance, clearly in her own little world.

“Ay, y’all wanna go smoke up real quick?” Franklin quickly asked. Sasha and Rachel looked at each other with the same excited expression on their face before both screaming “Yes!” in unison.

“Alright, shit! Follow me!” Franklin yelled as he walked away from the crowd and proceeded towards the exit. Sasha began to follow Franklin as she pulled Rachel with her, holding her hand throughout the crowd to avoid losing her. Lamar stayed back in the crowd and began to dance with Alyssa. The three of them exited the club to the outside, where there were clusters of people smoking and doing all sorts of drugs. Sasha and Rachel giddily followed Franklin to a spot in front of the club, where he pulled out a long, beautiful blunt. They both couldn’t stop smiling from excitement. Franklin lit the blunt and then took a hit, inhaling and blowing out smoke as he passed it off to Sasha. Sasha giddily took a hit and exhaled the smoke, and then passed it off to Rachel before speaking.

“So, Franklin! How did it go!?” she asked him eagerly.

“How did what go?” Franklin questioned.

“You know… the thing, today! Trevor told me about it!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Aw, shit man, he told you?” Franklin replied.

“Oh, yeah... but I don't know if he wanted me to tell anyone so please don’t tell him I told you!” Sasha cried in a baby-like manner, causing Franklin to laugh.

“Man, relax, I don’t give a fuck! It was a shit show anyway, we got away wit’ it, but basically we did it all for nothin,” Franklin answered, causing Sasha to laugh. At this point, the blunt was back to Sasha, and she took another hit.

“Is that why you’re here with Lamar? Why didn’t he come out to smoke?” Sasha questioned as she blew out smoke.

“Shit, yeah I guess! And that motherfucker snorted some coke as soon as we got here, he’s high enough already!” Franklin commented, causing Sasha and Rachel to laugh in unison.

“So, Trevor told you, huh? I see you and him gettin’ awfully close all of a sudden,” Franklin joked, teasing her. Sasha’s mouth flew wide open in response.

“What do you mean!?” she yelled defensively, hitting Franklin on the arm playfully.

“I mean, Lamar’s a fuckin’ idiot so you may have fooled him, but I know you ain’t fall on yo damn neck!” Franklin said to her, causing Rachel to laugh and Sasha to cover up her hickey with her hand in embarrassment.

“I see he’s been freshenin’ it up too apparently!” he added on, continuing to tease her.

“Nooo!” Sasha screamed in defense.

“Listen, if you wanna get wit’ his crazy ass, that’s your business. But don’t do it when y’all spyin’ on the mothafuckin Ballas!” Franklin continued to pester her, causing her to scream out loud amusingly.

“Franklin! Stop! It wasn't even like that!” Sasha yelled, giggling uncontrollably as she attempted to explain herself. 

“Yeah, alright, sure, if that’s what you have to tell yo’self,” Franklin chuckled before taking another hit, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, Sasha began to hallucinate. The effects of whatever drug Rachel had given her were hitting at its peak with the combination of the alcohol. Feeling uneasy, she randomly decided to lay down in the middle of the ground and stare up at the stars, much to Rachel and Franklin’s amusement.

“Ay, is she alright?” Franklin asked as he quickly looked down at Sasha laying on the ground, and then back towards Rachel, handing her the blunt.

“She's drunk!” Rachel commented, laughing. “She does this all the time when it gets to be too much for her. I think it's so she won't puke, or pass out, or both...” she finished.

“I’m fineeee! I’m just stargazing!” Sasha yelled up from the ground and began to laugh uncontrollably. Franklin immediately looked down at her giggling on the ground.

“Man, I know I’m fucked up but she seems a lil extra fucked up,” he said nonchalantly as he looked back towards Rachel.

“We... may have had a little something extra!” Rachel said, giggling.

"What you mean?" Franklin immediately questioned. Before Rachel could respond, Sasha quickly got up and faced them, interrupting the conversation.

“Rach, I’m gonna pee myself, I’ll be right back!” Sasha said as she immediately ran back into the club, leaving Franklin and Rachel alone outside. She headed to the bar and graciously took another shot, and drunkenly made her way to the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom, she saw a younger blonde girl applying lipgloss in front of the mirror, who immediately noticed her.

"Oh my god, I totally like, love your dress! Where did you get it!?" she heard the high pitched, girly voice say as she walked into the bathroom. Sasha eagerly smiled in response to the girl's compliment.

"Aww, thank you! I honestly can't remember right now! I love your outfit too!" Sasha said giddily to her.

"You look kinda familiar. Do you come to this club a lot?" she asked.

"Really? No, actually, I'm new to Los Santos!" Sasha replied. 

"No way! We should like, totally hang out! I really need some new friends around here, my psycho dad scares away almost everyone I know!" the girl replied in excitement as she pulled out a flask from her purse before she proceeded to drink from it. Sasha immediately laughed in response.

"Yeah? I'd love that!" Sasha replied excitingly as she watched the girl drink from the flask.

"You want some?" the blonde suddenly asked as she extended out the flask to Sasha, who nodded her head as she grabbed the flask.

"Wait, what is it?" Sasha asked right before she put the flask to her mouth.

"Just some vodka. It fucking burns, but it works," she replied. Sasha chuckled lightly before she lifted the flask to her lips and proceeded to gulp down some of the liquid. It burned as it made its way down her throat, yet at this point, her mental state was so altered that she had barely noticed.

"Thanks," Sasha replied, chuckling. 

"For sure! I'm Tracey, by the way," she said with a smile.

"I'm Sasha!" Sasha responded eagerly as she handed her back the flask.

"I gotta get back out there, but give me your number and we can totally hang out!" Tracey replied as she handed Sasha her phone to put in her number, and she did so accordingly. Tracey quickly left the bathroom and Sasha's bladder was about to burst. She stumbled into a stall and closed it, struggling to unzip her dress to pee. She felt as if she was peeing for 20 minutes before she finally managed to finish and dress herself again. She stepped out and washed her hands before she wiped them onto her own dress to dry them, giggling to herself.  She looked in the mirror and saw multiple versions of herself, and her head was spinning. Still, she never felt more alive. She left the bathroom and went back into the club among the dancing crowd of people, this time alone and lost. She finally stumbled upon Alyssa and Camille, who were dancing with Lamar.

“Guys! Hey!” Sasha screamed to them.

"Sasha! Where have you been!?" Camille shouted.

"I was in the bathroom! Where’s Rachel!?” Sasha yelled.

“We have no idea, she was with that guy, I think they were looking for you!” Alyssa shouted towards Sasha.

“Shit, my boy Franklin actually gettin’ it!” Lamar joked, causing Sasha to laugh. It had been about two hours since they first arrived, and it was almost 1 am. Sasha danced along with them for a few minutes before she made her way back to the bar to sit down for a little while. She was feeling on top of the world, but she had decided that it was her mission to find Rachel. She proceeded to exit the club and made her way back to the spot where all three of them were in before to see if Franklin and Rachel were still outside smoking. There were still a few people outside, although less than before, and Franklin and Rachel were nowhere to be found. Lost and alone, she began to dance by herself as if she didn’t have a care in the world, spinning as she looked up at the night sky. Suddenly, a voice screamed out to her.

“Sasha! The fuck you doin’?” Franklin yelled as he approached her. His sudden voice caused her to lose her balance and fall over, and Franklin quickly caught her, preventing her fall.

“You alright?” he asked as he helped her steady herself. She immediately started laughing.

“I’ve never been better!” she exclaimed happily. “Have you seen Rachel!?” she asked urgently.

“She went to the bathroom to look for you! I thought you was wit’ her!” Franklin yelled.

“Oh no...” Sasha said with a sigh. "Ugh, it's too hot," she said as she proceeded to zip down the front of her dress, exposing her bra to Franklin, who immediately widened his eyes and quickly looked left and right.

“The fuck are you doin’?” Franklin yelled urgently as he quickly zipped up her dress, causing Sasha to laugh and lose her balance before she stumbled into Franklin.

“I’m hot and I'm tired,” Sasha sighed, holding Franklin as she leaned her head into his shoulder. “My head is fucking killing me...” she trailed off.

“Shit, I don’t know what the fuck you and Rachel took, but you clearly ain't alright. You want me to call Trevor?” Franklin asked, clearly worried about her.

“Trevor!” Sasha yelled, her face lighting up as she immediately looked up from Franklin’s shoulder and smiled. “Yes! I wanna see him! Ugh, but I can’t, but I want to!” she started to yell, smiling giddily. Franklin shot her a look of confusion.

“What do you think of him?” she quickly asked Franklin out of the blue. 

“Me? Think of T? Shit, well he's fuckin' crazy, but now I see that you kinda are too, so maybe y’all two crazy asses are meant for each other!” Franklin yelled, causing Sasha to laugh.

“I know exactly what you mean! But ugh... I just feel like I could never trust him!" she began to vent.

“Why?” Franklin asked, chuckling at her sudden willingness to randomly open up to him.

“Because he's such a bad guy, you know? I mean, as much as I do like him, he would totally cheat on me, or lie to me, or something! And then I’d have to kill him!” she vented in her drunken state.

“Whoa, whoa, alright, chill out. Trevor is a weird and fuckin’ unpredictable dude, but if there's anythin’ about him that I know for certain, it's that he's loyal," Franklin commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Man, it's all he ever fuckin’ talks about. He always bitchin’ about Michael's ass lyin’ and betrayin’ him for the past ten years. Trust me, dog, he ain't a hypocrite,” he finished.

“Really?” Sasha asked in bewilderment.

“I think loyalty is the last thing you need t’ worry about when it comes to Trevor. Shit, worry about all his other motherfucking issues first! Like the fact that the dude is psycho!” Franklin shouted, causing her to laugh extensively.

“Give me a second,” Franklin stated before he walked a few feet away from Sasha to pull out his phone and call Trevor. After a few rings, Trevor, still angry at the results of the Merryweather heist, angrily picked up the phone.

“The fuck you want, Frank?” Trevor answered in an annoyed tone.

“Well, hello to you too motherfucker!” Franklin replied sarcastically. Trevor growled on the other line.

“What is it, Frank?” Trevor asked with clear anger in his voice.

“Man, what are you doing right now?” Franklin asked.

“Oh, I’m just fuckin’ jerkin myself off, alone. Why, you wanna join me?” Trevor taunted.

“No man, shit, I ain’t have to know that. Listen, yo girl is here,” Franklin replied.

“My girl? Who?” Trevor questioned.

“Sasha!” Franklin shouted.

“Sasha? I’ve been trying to call her all night. The fuck are _you_ doin’ with her?” Trevor asked angrily.

“Chill dog, me and Lamar bumped into her and her friends at the club. Only she lost them and now she's alone and fucked up as hell, homie, actin’ all crazy and shit. I’d take her home but shit man, I’m kinda fucked up myself,” Franklin answered, slurring his words.

“Say no more, I’ll be right there. Where you at?” Trevor answered.

“Tequi-la-la in West Vinewood. On the corner of Eclipse Boulevard and Milton,” Franklin stated before hanging up the phone and walking back over to Sasha.

“Alright, Trevor’s on the way!” he exclaimed.

“Wait, I have to find Rachel before I leave, I can’t just leave her!” she yelled.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her before he gets here and I’ll get her home,” Franklin said sincerely.

“Thank you so much, Franklin!” she yelled as she hugged him, much to his surprise. Franklin chuckled in amusement and hugged her back.

“Uh, sure, no problem homie. It’s the least I could do for you helpin’ us out with them Ballas,” Franklin replied. Suddenly, Rachel came out of the club and ran over to Sasha and Franklin.

“Rachel!” Sasha screamed, and the two hugged in excitement, which Franklin found amusing as if they didn’t just see each other over a half hour ago.

“It’s too fucking loud in there, my head is pounding,” Rachel commented. “Franklin, any chance you got another blunt?” she asked flirtatiously.

“Shit, for you? Of course,” Franklin flirted back as he pulled out another blunt from his pocket. He handed it to Rachel along with the lighter, and she lit the end and took a hit. She quickly handed the blunt to Sasha, who also proceeded to take a hit.

“Did you find Alyssa and Camille?” Sasha asked Rachel as she blew out smoke.

“Yeah, they’re still in there dancing with some guys,” Rachel giggled. “Are you still feelin’ it, Sash?” she asked.

“Man, is she still feelin’ it? This girl was about to fuckin’ undress herself out here if I didn’t stop her!” Franklin interrupted, causing Rachel to laugh hysterically.

“No! You would!” Rachel laughed.

“It’s hot! I just wanted to be free!” Sasha giggled as she slurred her words. Rachel jokingly lifted up her shirt, flashing both Sasha and Franklin her bra, causing Sasha to giggle.

“Woooooo, free the nipple!” Sasha screamed at an excessively loud volume as she held the blunt up in the air, causing several people around them to turn and look over. Franklin shook his head in embarrassment and chuckled, and Sasha lowered her hand and passed the blunt to him.

"What's crackin' muthafuckas? Oooohhhh, what we smokin' out here?" Lamar asked enthusiastically as he came up from behind Franklin, grabbing the blunt from his hand and proceeding to take a hit. 

"The fuck you doin' out here, Lamar? Ain't you high enough already?" Franklin commented sarcastically.

" _High? Enough?_   You really have become a bitch ass nigga, huh, there ain't no such fuckin' thing, fool," Lamar replied amusingly before proceeding to take several hits of the blunt continuously. 

"Man, you keefin' that shit. Come on!" Franklin snapped as he grabbed the blunt out of Lamar's hand and passed it over to Rachel, who willingly accepted it as both she and Sasha giggled. They continued to pass around the blunt for a few more minutes before suddenly, a familiar red truck pulled up across the street, which Franklin and Lamar immediately noticed. Franklin turned around to walk across the street to approach Trevor.

"Damn ma, so how you doin'?" Lamar said flirtatiously to Rachel as Franklin walked away, causing Sasha to chuckle. Franklin immediately rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Man, get your ass over here, come on," Franklin said as he pulled Lamar around by the shoulder, urging him to walk across the street with him.

"Bring your ass, fool, you're always trying to boss somebody," Lamar commented as he began to follow Franklin.

"Ay, why the crazy dude here?" Lamar asked, and Franklin scoffed and ignored his question. They both walked over to Trevor’s truck as he hopped out and he fist-bumped the both of them.

“Where is she?” Trevor quickly asked. Franklin pointed to the side of the club where Sasha and Rachel were standing, and Sasha was inhaling the blunt and taking a hit, blowing out a cloud of smoke as Trevor spotted her.

“She’s smoking?” Trevor asked as he eyed her across the street.

“Shit, that ain’t all she’s done, homie. Her and her friend popped some kind of pill or some shit, not to mention she’s drunk off her ass. She was about to strip all over this street if I hadn’t of stopped her,” Franklin commented.

“Woooow, sorry I missed that,” Trevor replied sarcastically.

“So, you hit that yet?” Franklin drunkenly questioned.

“Frank, have some fucking respect! No!” Trevor yelled.

“Ay dude, I was just askin’! She clearly into you,” Franklin scoffed.

“What do you mean? She say somethin’ about me?” Trevor questioned seriously.

“Yeah, dog, she like you. But she like afraid to like you, or some shit. Said you was just like her, but she afraid you just wanna use her or cheat on her... or I don't even know what the fuck she was sayin’ to me now that I think about it!” Franklin commented, chuckling.

“She said that? Why the fuck is she talking to _you_ about _our_ relationship, huh?” Trevor questioned angrily.

“Shit, I don’t know, dog! She’s drunk as hell, it was probably all just talk. But at least she thinkin’ of you when there were probably a billion other guys tryin’ to flirt with her tonight!” Franklin responded. Lamar watched the two engage in conversation in shock.

"... _Sasha?_ With the crazy dude? You fuckin' with me, right?" Lamar asked jokingly as he stared at Franklin, who chuckled and shook his head. Trevor turned towards him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Trevor asked tauntingly. 

"Nigga, with your cannibalistic, psychotic ass, of course not! Shit, in fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I must be in love with you too!" Lamar preached, causing Franklin to chuckle and Trevor to growl angrily. Across the street, Sasha’s eyes suddenly caught sight of Trevor and she nervously panicked and turned towards Rachel.

“Rachel! He’s here!” Sasha whispered to her friend.

“Who!?” Rachel said, turning to look across the street towards Trevor.

“Trevor, the guy!” Sasha responded.

“Shit, that’s him? He’s a lot older than I thought!” Rachel exclaimed.

“I know, ugh, I know! Is this crazy? Should I run away?” Sasha asked jitterily.

“No, Sasha! You're tripping! Just calm down! You like him! Go! Who gives a fuck! Take it from me, it doesn’t matter what gender they are, or in this case, how old they are... or how crazy they are! As long as you like him that’s all that matters! I never let it stop me!” Rachel preached. 

“Okay, you're right, you're right! Franklin said he’d get you home. Do you like him?” Sasha asked enthusiastically.

“Yes, bitch! He’s hot and he gives out weed, so I’m fine! You’re the one that’s way too fucked up. Call me in the morning, okay?” Rachel laughed before she grabbed Sasha’s face to kiss her on the lips. Sasha willingly and surprisingly kissed her back and the two shared a sweet, goodbye kiss. Franklin, Trevor, and Lamar watched in awe, with Franklin beginning to laugh.

"Oooh fuck, you seein' this shit? Looks like she ain't yo girl after all," Lamar commented, causing Franklin to laugh out loud.

“What did I say, dog? She’s fuckin’ crazy!” Franklin shouted, laughing. Trevor’s mouth was wide open as he watched the two girls kiss.

“…Yeah… Just the way I like ‘em!” Trevor eagerly shouted. Breaking the kiss, Sasha hugged Rachel goodbye and proceeded to walk across the street over towards Trevor. Trevor welcomed her with open arms, and she ran to hug him.

“Well, well, well, so THIS is why you weren’t picking up my calls, huh?” Trevor said as he let go of her.

“You called me!?" she grinned as she looked up to stare at him, grabbing his hands and holding them.

“I’m sorrrryyy, I don’t have my phone!” she whined, letting go of his hands and slapping her hands on his chest before she began to giggle hysterically.

“Jesus, the fuck are you on?” Trevor asked, completely thrown off by her behavior.

“I don’t know! Rachel tried to tell me the name, but I don’t remember!” Sasha said as she took his hand and danced to twirl herself under it, causing Trevor to laugh at her giddiness.

“Alright, Frank, I’ll take it from here, thanks, man,” Trevor said as he fist bumped Franklin and then Lamar.

“Anytime, homie,” Franklin said as Trevor swept Sasha off her feet, and proceeded to carry her like a baby over towards the truck, causing her to squeal.

“Byeee Franklin! Byeee Lamar!” she called out as she turned her head upside down to look at them, and they laughed and waved her goodbye as they walked back towards the club.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's BACK!!! I bet you guys thought I had abandoned this fic but nopeee y'all just can't get rid of me, a promise is a promise!! Sorry it's been SOOO long, I had midterms and a whole bunch of stuff going on, but I'm going to post two chapters at once to make up for it!
> 
> WARNING: this is an OPTIONAL smut chapter, it's really short because it's just one scene but the next chapter is MUCH longer. Sooo skip to the end notes for a summary and go on to the next chapter if you don't want to read it! I couldn't think of a name for this chapter either since it's literally just straight up porn but whatever.... enjoy!

"Trevor!" Sasha squealed as the man carried her in his arms as he walked towards his truck. He set her down on her feet right by the passenger side of the truck, and she drunkenly stumbled to keep her balance as he steadied her.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha... Jesus. I come back from a fucking job that went to shit wondering where the fuck you are, and you're fucking partying, making out with some chick and hanging out with fucking Franklin of all people, when you could have been with me? What's the fucking deal, huh?" Trevor screamed at her. Sasha, too drunk to have barely listened to anything Trevor just said and failing to notice that he was actually angry, began to laugh in response.

"I didn't know when you'd be back! And Rachel's just a friend!" she exclaimed as she giggled, casually leaning her hands back on the truck to hold her balance as she turned her head to look towards the club over at Rachel and Franklin, who were still outside of the club talking. He instantly groaned in response as he looked down at her facing away from him.

"What did you take?" he asked in a slow and serious tone. She quickly looked up at him.

"I told you, I don't know, Trevor, who careees!" she giggled and rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Rachel and Franklin, avoiding his gaze. He growled and suddenly, he raised his hand and gripped her jaw with his strong hold, turning her head and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She met her eyes with his and inhaled sharply out of fear as she was forced to stare at him.

"What did it  _fucking_  look like?" Trevor grunted, looking at her menacingly as his fingers dug into her cheeks. She stared back at him and struggled to speak as her lips were in a forced purse. Suddenly, chilling fear began to boil in her gut and she quickly tried to suppress it, not wanting to upset the clearly angry man.

"It... was a little white pill," she managed to slur out of her lips as she looked up at him innocently.

"Just one?" he asked seriously, and she could only nod slightly in response due to his hard grip. He let out an annoyed exhalation as he studied her face, and he slightly loosened his grip on her jaw and began to use his thumb to pull down her bottom lip playfully. She immediately closed her mouth on his finger and began to lightly suck on it as she looked up at him, and his mouth fell half open as he pushed the rest of his thumb inside her mouth. She eagerly sucked on the rest of it, exploring it with her tongue as she continued to look up at him.

"Fuck... that perfect, fuckin' mouth," he mumbled lowly under his breath as he watched her. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth, retreating his hand back to his sides before she smiled up at him innocently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gazed up at him. He sighed from sexual frustration and quickly picked her back up and placed her in the passenger seat as she giggled and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the seat. In the midst of her drunken state, she remembered what Mercedes had advised, but that right now she didn't care, all she wanted at that moment was to be with Trevor.

"You can make it up to me by staying with me tonight," Trevor stated, still somewhat angrily, as he got into the driver's seat and started his truck before driving away from the club.

"Okay," Sasha answered quietly and submissively, looking outside at the passing scenery. With the illuminating lights of the city quickly passing by in her vision along with some of her hallucinations, it was hard to tell the difference between reality and what she thought she was seeing in her head. Her head was spinning, and she quickly closed her eyes to try to prevent herself from passing out. She had imagined the idea that she was still in the bathroom of the club, fantasizing about seeing Trevor right now, and he wasn't actually here. That when she'd open her eyes, she would find herself back in the excessively loud environment of the nightclub. Taking notice of how quietly she responded, Trevor looked over to see if she was alright and noticed her leaning against the side of the truck with her hand resting on her forehead and her eyes closed.

"I mean, only if you want to..." Trevor cleared his throat and spoke up as he glanced at her, continuing to drive with his left arm on the steering wheel. His words interrupted her thoughts and she immediately opened her eyes to find herself back in the truck with Trevor. As she snapped back into reality, she looked around quickly, fascinated by all the city lights, and then looked towards Trevor with an immediate smile coming upon her face as she faced him. They were stopped at a red light, and she placed her left hand on his bicep and her right hand on his chest, leaning in close to his face.

"Of course I want to, Trevor," she said giddily as she grabbed his face and turned it towards her before she kissed his lips eagerly. Trevor willingly accepted her kiss and began to kiss her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she drunkenly kissed him. Her hand was slowly sliding down his chest to rest on his crotch and the kiss was growing in intensity when suddenly, a blaring noise from a car horn came from behind them. The light had changed to green. Breaking the kiss, Sasha began to laugh and leaned back, keeping her hand on his crotch. Trevor quickly looked down at the placement of her hand and let out a low groan before pressing his foot on the gas again, continuing to drive. She drunkenly began to kiss his neck as she lightly squeezed the head of his cock through his jeans. Trevor instantly exhaled at the sudden contact, letting out a needy groan as he attempted to focus on driving.

"Fuck... _Sasha_... should I pull over?" Trevor questioned breathlessly as she continued to feel his hard-on through his jeans, lightly sucking on his neck.

"No, no," she said, chuckling breathlessly as she continued to leave little kisses on his neck. "You... just focus on driving," she said playfully as she gave him one last kiss on the neck and then shifted her focus to Trevor's crotch. She leaned over and began to drunkenly fumble with his jeans, unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper to expose his briefs. She eagerly pulled down them down before grabbing his hard cock, much to her excitement. Trevor gazed down in awe as he struggled to focus on the road, keeping his hand on the steering wheel as Sasha proceeded to kiss the head of his cock several times before swirling her tongue around it relentlessly. 

"Ooohh yeah... Fuck, _Sasha_... Just when I thought I couldn't like you anymore," Trevor said breathlessly, struggling to focus on driving as his eyes quickly diverted between the view below him and the road ahead of him. Unable to control himself, he instantly placed his hand on the back of her head, urging her to take him deeper into her mouth. Sasha hummed in approval and began to slowly suck his cock as he drove, pushing her head down as far as she could as she pumped him in her fist simultaneously. Trevor let out a pained gasp, twitching slightly in his seat before suddenly thrusting into her mouth. She gagged on his cock slightly and began to speed up the pace, sucking on him sloppily with more enthusiasm as she pumped him in her fist. 

"Fuck,  _fuck_ , fuck... That's right... keep on goin', take it all..." Trevor panted desperately. Sasha immediately felt the truck swerve a little in reaction to her change of pace, and she immediately popped him out of her mouth before looking up at Trevor.

"If you're going to crash, at least wait till I'm done," she chuckled before taking him back into her mouth, eagerly wanting to finish the job. Trevor's head rolled back slightly and he let out a moan as she continued to suck and pump him eagerly. It was only a matter of time before he wasn't able to take it any longer.

"That's it... I'm gonna fucking cum... You're gonna take all of it, right, baby?" Trevor groaned in-between heavy breaths, gazing down at her hungrily as his grip on her head tightened. She moaned in approval before Trevor pushed her head down as far as he could, her face buried into his crotch as he came deep into her throat. Trevor let out a long, satisfied groan as he suddenly let out another round into her mouth, breathing heavily as he finished. She eagerly swallowed him and pulled him out of her mouth, leaning back up into her seat as she used her thumb to catch any stray cum from around her mouth to swallow it greedily. As she finished she looked over at him with a proud smile coming across her face. 

"You're fucking amazing," Trevor breathed heavily as he looked at her, and she flashed him a smile before turning up the radio and leaning her head back against the seat, closing her eyes to rest. He adjusted himself so that he could zip his pants back up, and he was able to focus his attention solely on driving now. Within only a few minutes they were back at the Vespucci Beach apartment. He parked the truck and the slamming of his door as he got out caused her to quickly open her eyes. She quickly opened the passenger door and struggled to hop out, almost falling over before Trevor quickly approached her and helped steady her. 

"Come on," he huffed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, and she giggled in protest. The last thing she would remember was the sight of the dark night as she lifted her head up from looking down at the ground to look ahead of her as Trevor carried her up the steps and into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't read... basically he drives them back to the apartment and she just gives him road head on the way. that's literally IT! I've been so nervous to post this bc writing smut is so damn hard but I hope I did alright!


	11. Confessions

Around 11:30 am the following morning, Sasha slowly began to shift her body and she woke up to the feeling of Trevor's arm tightly wrapped around her torso with him spooning her. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly scrunched them shut as the sunlight coming in through the windows immediately penetrated her vision, causing her to let out a slight groan. She opened them again slightly, and as she looked around the room in confusion, her mind began to wander as she tried to recall the events of last night. She immediately wondered how she ended up in the bed with Trevor last night, yet all she could think about was the pounding headache she felt the second she gained consciousness. The pain throbbing among her skull in combination with the intense nausea she felt in her stomach was absolutely unbearable. It had been a while since the last time she was this hungover, and sudden flashbacks of the mornings after her wild nights of partying in college in which she spent the morning puking her brains out in front of the toilet flashed into her mind. Yet, something felt different to her about this hangover. It was almost a billion times worse. She knew it had been a while since she had drank this much, but in her mind, there was absolutely no way they could have been this bad. She struggled to remember the events of last night and the last thing she could remember was smoking outside of the club with Rachel and Franklin, and she wasn't even sure which time she did remember. She had no idea how on earth she ended up in bed with Trevor of all people. She silently prayed she wasn't naked before she peeked under the covers to look down at her body, and she found herself still wearing her dress from the night before. " _Thank god,_ " she thought to herself, breathing a sigh of relief. In the middle of her thoughts, she felt a sudden urge to puke. She had to get up. She quickly unlocked Trevor's arm from her torso and threw it behind her, not caring in the slightest if it would wake him up. She sat up on the bed and groaned lightly as her head continued to pound painfully. She put her head down into her palms, trying to alleviate the effects of her pounding headache and mentally prepare herself for the dreadful walk to the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Geez, good morning to you too, cupcake," Trevor scoffed in response to Sasha throwing his arm roughly, causing him to wake up abruptly. She removed her hands from her face and looked over at him. He was already grinning widely as he stared at her.

"Don't even start," she chuckled lightly in embarrassment as she dreaded the thought of Trevor taunting her and teasing her about all of the humiliating things she may have done last night. She immediately stopped laughing and groaned as she again felt her head pound with pain, putting her head back down into her palms.

"Ugh... just tell me one thing... what the hell am I doing here?" she managed to groan before looking back up and over at Trevor.

"You don't remember? Did you black out?" Trevor questioned seriously.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," she quickly blurted out before hopping off the bed and rushing into the bathroom.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and immediately shut the door behind her before crouching on her knees at the toilet and retching profusely. All of the leftover alcohol sitting in her stomach from last night made its way up her digestive tract and burned her throat as she spit it out from her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She coughed and leaned her head on the toilet, struggling to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she managed to get herself up and lean over the sink.

"Please, God, get me through this, and I promise I will  _never_ drink again," she mumbled to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was knotted, her makeup was smeared, and to say she looked like an absolute wreck would be an understatement.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. Trust me, I've been there too many times. You always go back," Trevor laughed as he watched her hunch over the sink in misery. She hadn't even noticed him open the bathroom door, too caught up in her miserable state. She immediately lifted herself up to look at him in the mirror and rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Go away, Trevor. The last thing I need right now is you seeing me like this," she sighed, extremely annoyed that he was making fun of this situation. She was also feeling way too miserable to deal with his antics right now.

"What? Oh come on, don't be embarrassed! I'm sure you'll see me at my worst sooner or later!" Trevor exclaimed jokingly. She turned around and folded her arms.

"I already have, like all the time!" she managed to crack a joke in her horrible state. He laughed at her joke before she felt another urge to puke. She quickly shifted over to the toilet before crouching on her knees and leaning her face into the toilet. She coughed slightly before gagging, and before she knew it clear liquid was pouring out of her mouth and into the bowl again. She felt only a little embarrassed that Trevor was there to witness her vomiting like this, yet she couldn't be bothered to care that much. All she could focus on was getting rid of all of the leftover alcohol in her stomach to sooner alleviate the effects of this dreadful hangover.

"Ahhh, that's right, sing me a rainbow!" Trevor shouted amusingly as he made his way behind her, grabbing her hair with both hands to hold it behind her head as she vomited.

"Get out!" she groaned as she finished and leaned her head on the toilet, trying to gather her breathing.

"I'm helping you, alright?" Trevor responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The only way you'd be able to help me right now is if you'd kill me. Seriously, just shoot me in the head right now, please," she begged.

"That bad, huh?" he asked as he looked down at her leaning against the toilet.

"I would seriously rather be dead," she sighed, still resting her head on the toilet while she kept her eyes closed. The vomiting had alleviated her nausea only slightly, but her head was still pounding with pain.

"Well, I'm never going to let that fucking happen. You done now, or what?" Trevor asked, letting go of her hair, the strands falling back into place to frame her face.

"Yeah... God, I hope so," she panted before she struggled to get up. He took her hand and he helped pull herself up from the bathroom floor and she looked up to face him.

"On second thought, I liked you better on your knees," Trevor grinned devilishly as he stared down at her. She instantly fought to crack a smile at his innuendo. It didn't surprise her that he was able to make jokes even in a situation like this. She rolled her eyes and walked past him to rinse her mouth out with sink water before staring at herself in the mirror.

"Not only do I feel like shit, but I look like complete shit," she sighed as she saw her reflection.

"Still gorgeous to me! In fact, this whole coke-whore look you got going on here is  _really_  sexy," he joked. She immediately laughed out loud at his remark and then clutched her palms over her forehead as the laughter brought instant pain to her head.

"Ugh... don't make me laugh, please, it hurts too much," she responded, still chuckling lightly.

"Come on, I'll get you some water," he said as he exited the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen. She followed him into the kitchen and noticed Floyd sitting on the couch, watching the TV at a low volume.

"Morning!" Floyd yelled as he saw the both of them enter the kitchen, and Sasha only waved in response as she wasn't exactly in the mood to be a social butterfly at the moment. She sat on the stool behind the island and propped her head down into her arms. Trevor placed a glass of water in front of her and nudged her, and she picked her head back up before she began to take sips of the water.

"You always drink so much?" he randomly asked. She paused to think about it. It had definitely been a while since she had partied so hard, but it was definitely not a coincidence that every time she did party, more often than not she would end up going a bit too far.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've felt this miserable. You'd think I'd learn by now," she chuckled with a sigh, leaning her elbows down on the counter and holding her head with her hands.

"Trust me, I've never learned. Anytime I wake up somewhere not knowing how the fuck I got there, it's just another weekend to me," he stated nonchalantly. She lightly chuckled to herself before looking up to face Trevor.

"Well I'm young, what's your excuse?" she teased. 

"I like to do whatever the fuck I want," Trevor commented jokingly, and she laughed in response.

"That's what I like about you," she responded, causing him to grin. Suddenly, Wade stumbled out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Morning, Trevor! Morning uh... Sasha? Is you alright? You- you don't look so good..." Wade trailed off as he noticed Sasha's appearance. Sasha immediately sighed once she remembered what she looked like.

"Sasha had a little too much to drink last night. And that, Wade, is why we only stick to smoking meth!" Trevor said proudly. Sasha immediately rolled her eyes, as if smoking meth was a much better alternative than drinking alcohol. She leaned her head back down on the counter top and groaned. She felt Trevor nudge her and she picked her head back up to find him holding two pills in his palm, handing them to her. She noticed Wade had made his way over to the couch to sit with Floyd.

"Take these," Trevor said.

"What are they?" she asked cautiously as she eyed them in his hand.

"Seriously? Oh, what? Just because it's me, now all of a sudden you give a fuck about knowing exactly what kind of pills you swallow? Don't you trust me?" Trevor asked admonishingly. Sasha immediately chuckled in embarrassment as she recalled the memory of her impulsively taking a pill without knowing exactly what it was.

"Don't be so dramatic, Trevor, it's too early," she giggled before taking the two pills, which she assumed were painkillers, from Trevor's hand. She placed them in her mouth before she swallowed them with the water, hoping she wouldn't eventually puke them out later. She was still feeling nauseated enough that she thought it was definitely possible.

"It's almost noon," Trevor shrugged.

"Shit, really?" she asked before hopping off the stool. She didn't realize it was already so late. She remembered telling Mercedes she would be back later that night. She had left her phone at Rachel's house, and so she couldn't even call her to let her know she was even alive.

"Can you drive me to Mercedes', please? I feel horrible, I really need to shower, and all of my stuff is there," she sighed.

"Sure, but you know, you should just bring your stuff back here. I don't see the point in me wasting my time constantly bringing you back and forth," he scoffed. She chuckled in response.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she joked, remembering the fact that she promised her friend she would stay away from Trevor.

"Why the fuck not?" he answered somewhat defensively.

"It just already seems a little too crowded here," she said quietly, not wanting to bring up the fact that she wasn't exactly supposed to even be seeing Trevor, let alone be staying with him.

"That didn't stop you before," he answered sternly. She could tell he was already getting worked up over this and she instantly sighed. She couldn't help but notice Wade and Floyd both overhearing their conversation from the couch and she felt a little embarrassed to fight in front of them.

"Can we just go? Please?" she asked quietly. She was in pain, she didn't feel like arguing, and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss this. All she cared about was getting her life together at the moment. He immediately took two steps towards her, placing his hands on her hips and closing the gap between them before looking down at her. He began to lean in for a kiss but she stepped back and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly.

"Ew, Trevor, you seriously just watched me throw up," she giggled.

"Yeah, like I'd let  _that_ fucking stop me," he muttered lowly before ducking his head down and placing his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she eagerly accepted it. She felt a little embarrassed that both Wade and Floyd were there to witness it, yet she figured they already knew by now. He broke the kiss before staring down at her with a smile.

"Let me get my keys," he mumbled before turning around to go back into the bedroom. She turned around to face Floyd and Wade on the couch, somewhat embarrassed. As soon as she turned around she noticed Floyd quickly approach her.

"Sasha, for the love of God, please stay here tonight. I-I'm beggin' you," Floyd pleaded in a nervous whisper. She shot him a look of confusion.

"What? Why? I thought you didn't even want any of us here to begin with," she asked, lowering her voice down to a whisper although she wasn't sure why he was whispering in the first place.

"When you're not here... h-he makes me sleep in bed with him instead," Floyd admitted nervously. Her eyes widened in shock at his unexpected response.

"What!? You're joking, right?" she responded, failing to contain her laughter. She genuinely believed he was kidding. He looked at her with needy eyes.

"I-I wish I was," Floyd sighed. Sasha looked at him with a shocked expression and then over at Wade on the couch, who only shrugged. Suddenly, Floyd and Sasha both could hear the stomping of Trevor's boots coming back from the bedroom.

"D-don't tell him I said anything, please," Floyd whispered nervously before making his way back over to the couch. She looked at him in disbelief as he walked away before looking over at Trevor, who was now standing next to her. 

"Come on," he said as he waved his hand, gesturing for her to follow him as he began to walk out of the apartment. She shook her head and chuckled lightly as she followed him out of the apartment and down the steps. The minute she saw Trevor's truck parked outside, she was able to recall the memory of him showing up to the club to pick her up. It was all starting to come back to her.

"Try not to drive like a maniac this time, please? The last thing I want is to get puke all over the inside of your truck," she joked as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"You say that like it's never happened before," he joked as he started his truck, pulling out from underneath the apartment.

"So, you seriously don't remember anything from last night, huh?" he questioned as he began to drive through the streets of Vespucci. 

"It's starting to come back to me a little. Bits and pieces here and there. Only some of the memories I do have I'm not sure if they actually happened, or if I just made them up in my head, you know what I mean? I was really out of it," she responded.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Well, why don't you tell me what you do remember, and I'll try to see if I can let you know if they did happen or not," he commented.

"You know what I do remember? I remember you grabbing my face, yelling at me and being all scary," she laughed as she recalled the memory, finding it to be amusing.

"Yeah, that did happen. You were too busy acting like a fucking drunk moron to take me seriously! I was  _worried_  about you," Trevor yelled. She immediately laughed in response.

"You were worried? About me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was fucking worried. Not only were you wasted as shit, but you took a pill without even knowing what the fuck it was? And you don't combine shit like that with alcohol. If you're gonna do drugs, Sasha, at least do them right," he scolded in a serious tone.

"I never said I was smart," she chuckled, not taking her mistake seriously in the slightest.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were a fucking idiot," he commented harshly.

"I willingly hitched a ride all the way to Los Santos with  _you_  of all people! What do you expect!?" she joked. He instantly laughed out loud at her remark.

"And I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" she added on, attempting to defend herself.

"Clearly," he scoffed. She was starting to get a little annoyed at the fact that Trevor of all people was judging her over one drunken mistake of taking a pill as if he didn't chain-smoke meth on a regular basis.

"You know, you didn't even have to pick me up! I would have been just fine without you!" she shouted, somewhat raising her voice. He immediately detected her change in tone.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the hostility? Is that any way to talk to the man who was kind enough to take care of you last night? Without me, who the fuck knows what perverted bastard you would have ended up with! I'm gonna have to ask for a little more _appreciation_ , Sasha," he responded in a stern, angry voice. She immediately leaned her head against the side of the truck with her hand and rolled her eyes.

"I think I showed you more than enough _appreciation_ on the way home last night," she said mockingly to herself as she chuckled, yet Trevor was able to hear it.

"Oh, so that you do remember, huh?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"How could I forget?" she joked as she shook her head.

"Regret it?" he instantly questioned as he remembered what Franklin told him she had said about him last night.

"No," she answered nonchalantly. He was debating bringing up the conversation between her and Franklin when she spoke up again.

"Did anything else happen... like that? I really can't remember anything after that," she questioned in a serious tone while facing him, as she genuinely couldn't remember.

"Nah, trust me, you wanted to though. But you see, I just wasn't really in the mood," Trevor stated nonchalantly. Sasha immediately started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, really?  _I_ was the only one who wanted to?" she asked in disbelief as she laughed.

"Yep, you were practically beggin' for it. Wouldn't even let me go to sleep in peace. I gotta tell you, usually I'm the one being threatened with sexual harassment charges, but after last night, I finally know what it's like to be the victim," he preached, a smirk coming across his face as he finished his sentence. She couldn't help but begin to laugh out loud.

"You're lying!" she shouted as she giggled. Trevor quickly glanced over at her and began to laugh as well, and she really couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Seriously though, nothing happened?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing," he responded.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I remember you said you wanted to be there for it. And you were clearly out of it last night," he answered. She instantly blushed as she found his response to be surprisingly... sweet. She knew Trevor had been making sexual comments and innuendos in regards to her from the minute they met, and she was genuinely surprised that he wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity to actually have sex with her even though she was drunk. She didn't exactly picture him as a man of many morals. The thought of her actually having feelings for him randomly came up in her mind and she quickly tried to force them away. Suddenly, before she could open her mouth to say something in response, Trevor's phone started ringing. He instantly pulled out his phone and picked up the call.

"Ah! Brother O'Neil!" Trevor shouted.

"Fuck you, man!" the angry voice yelled. The man on the other line was screaming loud enough that even Sasha was able to hear it, and she began to listen intently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're the guy stealing contracts!" 

"You burned the farm, killed my brothers!"

"You had too many brothers! They needed culling!"

"You're fucking dead!"

"Aren't we all? We live and we die, that's our curse. Hey, you wanna expedite the situation? Come fucking find me! Vespucci Beach, Los Santos! You inbred, hillbilly fuck!"

"I'll be there, man! I don't know when, but I'll be there!" the man yelled, and Trevor quickly hung up the phone and scoffed.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasha asked curiously.

"What? That? Oh, nothing," Trevor said nonchalantly in response. She eyed him suspiciously.

"That didn't  _sound_ like nothing, Trevor," she said with a hint of attitude in her voice, which he definitely took notice of.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get all sassy with me, sweetheart. If anybody here should be giving someone the third degree, it should be _me_ with _you_!" he responded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You! Blabbing your mouth away last night to Franklin and God only knows who else, probably the whole fucking rest of Los Santos!" he ranted. She actually had no idea what he was talking about, as the memory was extremely hazy.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't remember talking to Franklin last night?" he questioned.

"I was talking to him a lot, last night. You're gonna have to be a little more clear on what you're talking about," she joked.

"Talking about me. About  _us_ ," he answered. She immediately froze as she heard Trevor utter the word "us," as it sounded... strange to hear it coming from his mouth. She paused for a minute as the memory of her venting to Franklin reintroduced itself to her mind. She had vaguely remembered discussing Trevor to Franklin, yet all she could specifically remember was Franklin emphasizing the fact that Trevor is loyal, and so she was able to guess what she had told him. She had only hoped that Franklin spared telling Trevor the details. She immediately shifted uncomfortably as if she had just been exposed.

"I did that?" she asked.

"Yeah... do you remember now?" he questioned.

"A little, I guess," she answered honestly.

"I just wanna know... is that _really_ how you feel?" he asked in a serious and somewhat offended tone. She immediately sighed. She couldn't even remember what she had said about him in particular and frankly, she didn't even want to find out. The last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation about it. She desperately tried to think of a way to avoid talking about it and decided to use the fact that she was still extremely hungover and feeling miserable to her advantage.

"Seriously? My head is still killing me, I really don't feel like talking about this right now," she answered quietly.

"But-"

"Just let it go right now," she pleaded.

"Fine," he muttered angrily under his breath. "But I do want to talk about it, eventually," he added on. She didn't answer him, and she turned her head to face away from Trevor, wondering why he was so adamant about discussing something she had said about him while she was drunk. It's not like she was taking anything between them seriously, and the last thing she expected was for him to. It was a somewhat awkward and uncomfortable car ride for the rest of the drive as they sat in silence. After a few minutes, he pulled up onto the street of Mercedes' apartment complex and parked his truck right in front. She unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared to exit the vehicle, when suddenly he cut the engine of his truck and unbuckled his as well, getting out of the truck. She hopped out and walked over towards him before looking up at him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Trevor, really. I just still feel really horrible. But thank you for taking care of me last night. You're right, I don't know where I would have ended up without you. I really do appreciate it," she admitted, looking up at him timidly.

"I'd do it again," he said, grinning before he leaned his head down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and proceeded to kiss him back, before pulling away and smiling up at him. She then turned around and began to walk away to Mercedes' apartment complex, when she instantly noticed Trevor beginning to follow her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned around, looking at Trevor right behind her.

"I wanna meet her," he answered. She immediately snickered and began to laugh out loud hysterically, assuming he was joking. The thought of Mercedes meeting Trevor was almost too unbearable for her to handle. He watched her as she laughed out loud, maintaining a neutral expression. She finished laughing and looked over at him, noticing his serious expression.

"I'm serious," he stated.

"Why!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because I want to, alright? I need to make sure you're in good hands because you  _clearly_  can't take care of yourself," he scoffed. She instantly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No, no. No way!" she yelled sternly as she locked eyes with him.

"Why the fuck not?" he questioned.

"Because I said no!" she answered hastily.

"What's the problem? You fucking embarrassed of me or something?" he questioned defensively, his voice rising in volume.

"No!" she shouted in defense, not wanting to make him angry.

"You sure? Cause that's sure what it fucking looks like," he yelled, raising his voice to the point where he was almost screaming. She felt a little embarrassed as they were outside in public. The last thing she wanted was Mercedes looking out of her window and witnessing Trevor screaming at her like she's a child. She also was really not in the mood to argue. Her nausea was coming back, her head was pounding, and the last thing she needed was Trevor to have an outburst over something as silly as not letting him meet her friend. It was making her angry. She groaned before putting her hands on her eyes and taking them off immediately to shout at Trevor.

"Jesus Christ, Trevor! I can't deal with this shit right now! Do you always have to be so fucking stubborn!? Why does everything have to be your way!?" she snapped at him.

"Yes!" he shouted eagerly at the fact that she had yelled at him. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What is the matter with you!? Do you get off on making me pissed or something!?" she shouted.

"Not necessarily, but that little death glare you give me sometimes can  _really_  get me going," he joked, lowering his voice down to a normal volume.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"And the way I see it, not everything goes my way. You don't want to talk about what you said last night because you don't feel well, which I know is bullshit cause you feel fine enough to yell at me right now. So either we get back in the truck and talk about it, or I meet your friend. You can't win both!" he shouted. She groaned and turned to begin to walk away in the other direction, ignoring his demands. He immediately grabbed her wrist to pull her back and she turned around to face him.

"I'm just trying to be a nice guy and meet your fucking friend! What the fuck is the problem?" he yelled. She thought that maybe he really was just trying to be nice and was doing it to impress her or something of the sort. She thought about the fact that she had said something about him last night that clearly bothered him and felt a little guilty, as if maybe this was his way of trying to show her that he cares. She sighed thinking of the fact that she couldn't exactly tell Trevor that Mercedes well... somewhat hated him. In fact, she knew telling him that would only motivate him to meet her more, and who even knows what else he would do if he found that out. He really wasn't going to let her win this one, no matter how miserable she felt. She really couldn't stand the fact that he could be so stubborn.

"Fine! But don't say no more than two words to her, got it!?" she yelled, pushing her index finger roughly into his chest before turning around and stomping away towards the apartment.

"Alright, alright," Trevor said, mockingly raising his hands up next to his head as he began to follow her. Sasha huffed in annoyance and made her way up the steps to Mercedes' apartment as Trevor followed right behind her. She paused right in front of Mercedes' door, mentally preparing herself for what she could presume would be one of the most awkward, uncomfortable encounters she would ever find herself in. She sighed before she knocked on the door, praying that Mercedes wasn't even home to answer and she could avoid this situation altogether. Trevor stood next to Sasha and grabbed her hand with his right before Mercedes opened the door, a wide-eyed expression coming across her face as she instantly saw the both of them before her.

"Delivery!" Trevor said jokingly, extending Sasha's hand out to Mercedes before dropping it mid-air. Sasha immediately looked over at Trevor and shot him a death glare, not finding his little joke to be amusing in the slightest, although he failed to notice her disdain.

"Sasha!? Jesus, you look like you're on drugs," Mercedes joked somewhat uncomfortably as she noticed her friend's horrendous appearance, keeping her focus on her friend and avoiding looking at Trevor. Sasha was about to speak up before Trevor cut in again.

"Wooow, she's a good guesser!" Trevor said mockingly, looking over at Sasha with a grin. Mercedes' mouth fell half open in shock as Trevor indirectly just revealed Sasha, in fact, was on or had taken drugs. As she heard the words leave Trevor's mouth, Sasha immediately sucked in her lips, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to prevent herself from losing it. Out of everything Trevor could have said, he really had to reveal the one specific fact that she had taken drugs. Given her appearance, the fact that she didn't come back until the next day, and the fact that she was now with Trevor instead of Rachel, she knew it looked extremely bad. It took everything in her not to go off on Trevor right in front of Mercedes, and she was sure that given the way Trevor saw Rachel and Sasha interact last night, it would not be that crazy for him to assume that all of her friends are like that. If only she had warned him that her responsible friend, Mercedes, was in fact, the complete opposite. She opened her eyes and gave her friend a somewhat uncomfortable smile before speaking up.

"Hi, Mercedes..." was all she could manage to bring herself to say. Trevor watched the two engage awkwardly before deciding to speak up, extending his hand out to Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Trevor, yeah, I know..." Mercedes said awkwardly as she unwillingly took Trevor's hand to shake it. Sasha couldn't help but notice that Mercedes wasn't exactly eager to be meeting Trevor and had entirely failed to tell him her own name.

"Oh, so you've told her about me?" Trevor said proudly as he grinned down at Sasha devilishly, eager at the fact that Sasha had discussed him with her friend. Sasha felt embarrassed that that had been revealed, too. She was getting fed up with how much she was getting exposed at this moment and decided she had to cut this awkward situation short as soon as possible.

"Okay, listen I really need to puke again, so bye Trevor, thanks for the ride," Sasha quickly interrupted, looking up at Trevor before stepping into the apartment to walk away into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed her wrist to turn her around and leaned down to give her a quick, simple kiss on the lips. She smiled stupidly at the gesture, finding it to be really sweet but also really embarrassing once she remembered her friend was right behind her. She wondered if he had almost done it because of that reason alone.

"I'll call you," Trevor said before walking away back down the steps. Sasha closed the door in front of her and leaned her head into it, dreading turning around and looking her friend in the eyes. She inhaled deeply and managed to gather the courage to turn around and face her friend. Once she saw the look of judgment in Mercedes' eyes, she knew she was in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think !!! :)


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back!! sorry for the super long break... i kind of uh made a big mistake that may have potentially ruined my entire life as well as my future lmfao and i'm still dealing with that on top of schoolwork... but i am still writing this fic!!!! okay i just wanna say for this chapter, don't get too excited cause not that much happens, i mean shit goes down but trevor isn't even in it ugh... i originally intended for it to be coupled with the next chapter but it ended up being too long and i just wanted to post SOMETHING so you guys would know this fic is not dead. but the next chapter is almost done and i'll try to have that up as soon as i'm completely satisfied with it and i promise that one will be better. 
> 
> hopefully this chapter isn't too boring :/ i have to include it because this chapter's events make the set up of the next chapters events. also, it gives you an insight into the background of sasha/mercedes (which I'm sure nobody even cares about because ik we're all here for crazy trevor) but idk maybe it makes the story a little more interesting?? maybe?? or lets you know more about sasha i guess??? i really don't know ugh i never wrote a fanfic so i'm not a writer and i'm not sure how to go about writing a good story and i second guess myself way too much. i feel like including this is better than not including it at all in order for the story to make sense. i also feel like it makes the story feel more real. i know i don't always like when fics spend TOO much time writing about the OC's because sometimes i feel like it takes away from the actual story so trust me this is the most i'll probably ever get into it.
> 
> anyway maybe some of you will actually like this chapter! enjoy

"Please don't give me that look," Sasha sighed before walking past Mercedes and making her way over to the couch in the living room to lay down on the couch.

"What the hell, Sasha? I thought you said you were going to stay away from him!" Mercedes shouted as she followed after her.

"And I  _did!_  For a few hours..." Sasha chuckled. Mercedes instantly rolled her eyes at her friend's joke.

"What happened? I thought you were out with Rachel! Was that a lie?" Mercedes asked.

"No! Dude, you literally dropped me off at her house," Sasha responded. Mercedes looked down at her laying down on the couch and rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Can I just ask you one thing? Do you  _not_  realize that you have to leave here, eventually? I mean, when exactly do you plan on going back to school?" Mercedes asked in a serious tone.

"Ugh, Mercedes, come on. That's not even my problem," Sasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What!? How is that  _not_ your problem!?" Mercedes yelled, a confused expression coming across her face.

"Right now, my only problem is getting over this hangover," Sasha chuckled lightly. Mercedes crossed her arms as she looked at her friend laying on the couch disapprovingly.

"I'm serious, Sasha! What the hell is going on with you?! You said you were going to stay away from him and now you're doing  _drugs_  with him!? Are you kidding me?" Mercedes yelled, raising her voice.

"Wait, what? No!" Sasha immediately yelled in response, causing her to rise up from the couch to face her friend.

"Why do you even bother lying to me? He just admitted it for you!" Mercedes shouted.

"Would you calm down and listen to me? I wasn't doing drugs with him!" Sasha shouted back.

"Oh come on, Sasha. Anybody can look at that guy and tell he's some kind of drug addict! You don't look that great yourself right now either! For all I know you could be high on something right now!" Mercedes yelled. Sasha's mouth fell open in response to her friend's badgering.

"God, Mercedes! I wasn't even doing drugs with him! Okay, yeah, he does meth! You seriously think I would ever fucking do that? Even I'm not that stupid!" Sasha yelled.

"He does METH?  _Meth_? Are you kidding me!? Don't you know that meth-heads are extremely unstable and dangerous!?" Mercedes shouted.

"Ugh, yeah... I know. I've just kinda been ignoring that fact. It's really not that big a deal," Sasha replied in a normal volume.

"Not that big a deal? Have you  _finally_  lost it!?" Mercedes yelled.

"Okay, it's bad! It's really bad... but so what!? We all have our own problems! Would you stop being so fucking judgmental for once!?" Sasha screamed, raising her voice to match Mercedes' tone.

"I'm not being judgmental, Sasha! I'm just trying to help you! How can you not see that he is the exact kind of person you should stay away from!?" Mercedes shouted.

"Maybe I don't want to stay away from him!" Sasha quickly snapped.

"You like him," Mercedes scoffed, shaking her head.

"So what if I do?" Sasha asked. Mercedes paused for a second before she started laughing, causing Sasha to look at her in confusion.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, this is just _soooo_ typical of you. You get all these perfect, normal guys and none of them are good enough for you, but you meet some middle-aged, psychotic maniac and suddenly he's the man of your dreams!? Seriously? God, just when I thought you couldn't get any _stupider_ ," Mercedes said harshly. Sasha's mouth fell open in response to her friend's offensive insult. 

"You know what? I hate your boyfriend too! But you don't see me saying anything about it!" Sasha yelled.

 _"Too?_ So he's your boyfriend now?" Mercedes asked.

"No!" Sasha yelled.

"Why do you hate Spencer? What, is he not  _criminal_ enough for you!?" Mercedes shouted mockingly.

"Yeah,  _actually!_  He's boring! All he does is boss you around and make you cry! He doesn't even let you go out and drink for crying out loud! You really think that's normal!?" Sasha yelled.

"Excuse me for having someone normal in my life who cares about me! I'd rather be with someone like that than with someone who tries to get me arrested every time I go out with him! Last time he brought you here you were soaking wet and running away from the cops, and now you're on drugs and you look like this!" she yelled as she pointed at her friend. "Do you not see a pattern here!?" Mercedes screamed.

"If you would just let me fucking explain you would know that he didn't even have anything to do with last night! Okay yeah, I was on drugs, but he had nothing to do with it! Rachel and I popped a pill together at the club! It ended up hitting me a little too hard and he's the one that picked me up and took care of me! Without him who the hell knows where I would have ended up!" Sasha yelled in defense.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he does  _meth!_ " Mercedes yelled. 

"Oh my god," Sasha exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?! Tell him to stop!? _Ha!"_ Sasha scoffed.

"How about not be with someone like that in the first place! And what the hell is he doing showing up at my doorstep like that? I don't want anything to do with that psycho! What if Spencer was here!?" Mercedes shouted. 

"What!? Are you kidding me right now!? Who gives a fuck! And he was just trying to be nice! God, you don't even know him, Mercedes!" Sasha yelled.

"I don't have to know him, Sasha! He's a murderer, a criminal, a drug addict! What more do I need to say for you to realize who you're dealing with!?" Mercedes screamed.

"Ugh, Mercedes! I am SO over you constantly judging me! No matter what I say you're never going to understand! My whole life all I've dealt with is constant chaos, so that's all I know and that's what I'm drawn to! So sorry, but I can't help making bad decisions, okay!?" Sasha yelled.

"That is such bullshit! Having a tough upbringing is not an excuse to get yourself into dangerous situations and ruin your life! If anything it should teach you to turn your life around and get your shit together!" Mercedes scolded.

"Oh, how would you even know!? Your life has always been so perfect with your perfect fucking family and your perfect fucking relationship, and it makes you think you're so entitled to judge everybody else! God, ever since you started dating Spencer you've changed! You used to be fun!" Sasha shouted.

"I've changed!? You used to be so  _normal_  in high school, but then you went away to college and all of a sudden you turned into some kind of maniac! You started making all these crazy decisions, running around doing God only knows what because I'm sure you haven't even told me the half of it, getting yourself into all kinds of trouble! But this whole time I've been nothing but a good friend to you through it all! I was the one that was there for you every time you got yourself into trouble! Like when you almost got yourself kicked out of college!" Mercedes yelled.

"That was ONEtime!" Sasha shouted.

"What about every other stupid decision you've made? I've been there for you every single time! God, I finally thought you've done it all, but then you go ahead and surprise me by running away halfway across the country just to associate yourself with some criminal! So I'm done! How do you expect me to just be okay with this!? What kind of friend would I be if I just let you ruin your life like this!?" Mercedes shouted.

"A fun one! Jesus! Why the fuck do you even care so much, huh? Even if I am _ruining_ my life, which I'm not, isn't that my own right to do so!? It's my own life, Mercedes!" Sasha yelled.

"Because I know exactly how this is going to go. You're gonna get yourself into a situation that you can't handle, and you're gonna come running to me for help you just like you always do when your life is falling apart!" Mercedes screamed.

"That is NOT true!" Sasha yelled in defense.

"Really? It's not? You ran away all the way from North Yankton to come running to me to help you! When I was the one who told you not to go visit your mom in the first place! And look what happened!" Mercedes screamed. Sasha's mouth fell open in response to her friend's rude comment. Mercedes definitely hit a nerve. Sasha was sensitive to the fact that she didn't have the best relationship with her mother and now her supposed best friend was practically rubbing the fact in her face for the sake of winning an argument. If she wasn't pissed before, she definitely was now.

"Yeah, well, where the fuck else was I supposed to go!? I don't know if you forgot but I don't exactly have somewhere to go home to anymore! God, I cannot believe you just went there. You know what!? Fine, fine! Since I'm such a fucking burden, you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Sasha yelled before walking into the guest bedroom to grab her bag, angrily shoving her clothes into it before walking back out into the living room.

"Where are you gonna go stay, then? With your creepy old boyfriend!?" Mercedes shouted. Sasha looked at her friend in disgust and paused for a second before responding.

"I would rather be with him than with you right now," she said in a low, angry voice before walking past Mercedes and towards the door.

"This relationship is _toxic!_ " Mercedes yelled after her. Sasha quickly turned around to take one last look at her friend.

"So are a lot of things," she huffed angrily before turning back around and making her way down the stairs, stomping her feet angrily on every step. Mercedes quickly made her way over to the door to watch her friend actually leave.

"You have lost your mind!" Mercedes shouted out as Sasha descended the staircase.

"Yeah, and I don't miss it!" Sasha yelled back angrily.

She heard Mercedes slam the door shut behind her, and Sasha angrily threw her bag onto the grass before sitting on the curb in front of the apartment. She saw that Trevor was already long gone, and although she wished he hadn't left she also would have been embarrassed to have had to explain the fight to him. She put her face into her knees and took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. She was already feeling miserable and now she was out on the street. She had to find a new place to stay, and she didn't even have her phone to call anyone to help her. Her life was a complete mess at the moment. It took everything in her to not burst out crying from the growing anger inside of her until she took a deep breath and got herself up, grabbing her bag as she began to walk down the street. She knew sitting around crying about her situation wouldn't make it any better, and the first thing she had to do to get her life somewhat together was to go to see Rachel and get a hold of her phone. She walked until she found a major street intersection and tried to think of what her next move would be. A taxi drove by and she quickly caught the driver's attention by waving it down. The driver pulled over and she quickly got in and gave him what she remembered to be Rachel's address. During the drive, she was grateful that he didn't bother to make any conversation with her, as he probably assumed given the way she looked that she wouldn't exactly be in the mood for a chat. After a fifteen or so minute drive in silence, the taxi pulled up in front of Rachel's house. Sasha quickly handed the driver his money before thanking him and stepping out of the taxi. She dragged her feet as she walked up to the door, and sighed before knocking. After a few seconds, Rachel opened the door, only to start laughing hysterically once she saw Sasha's appearance.

"Oh my god, shut up, don't say anything! If one more person tells me how bad I look today, I'm going to scream," Sasha joked, chuckling as she walked past Rachel and into the kitchen. 

"You're alive!" Rachel shouted.

"Barely," Sasha sighed.

"You took a cab here?" Rachel asked as she spotted the taxi driving away before she closed the door and turned around to face Sasha.

"Yeah. That's forty dollars I'll never get back but there was no way I was going to be walking around the streets or taking the subway looking like this," Sasha laughed. "Are your parents home?" she asked as she heard the television on in the living room, her eyes peering around the house for signs of anyone else.

"No, they're away for a few days. What the fuck are you still doing in your outfit from last night? It's like two in the afternoon!" Rachel exclaimed.

"My life is a fucking mess at the moment, don't even get me started," Sasha groaned.

"When is it not?" Rachel asked, causing Sasha to laugh and shake her head.

"Do you have my phone?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I called you like six times this morning before I realized it was literally ringing in my own room. I felt pretty stupid. It's upstairs, come on," Rachel said as she began to walk up the stairs, and Sasha quickly began to follow her.

"Sooo, how did it go after you left last night?" Rachel asked teasingly as they both walked up the stairs.

"It's me and I was drunk. What do you think happened?" Sasha laughed in embarrassment.

"You slut!" Rachel laughed.

"I didn't go all the way! What about you and Franklin? Did he get you home?" Sasha asked as they both walked into Rachel's bedroom. Rachel instantly turned around to face her friend.

"Well... I didn't get home until early this morning, but yeah, he did," Rachel commented, a smile coming across her face and Sasha was only able to guess what she was smiling about.

"Yeah, and I'm the slut!" Sasha said sarcastically. Rachel laughed before grabbing Sasha's phone from the nightstand and handing it to her.

"Your mom texted you," Rachel said. 

"Really? Is it bad? Did you read it?" Sasha asked as she took her phone into her hand.

"Yeah, and yeah, kind of... Sorry," Rachel said, chuckling.

"It's okay, I would've done the same if I had your phone," Sasha chuckled before throwing her phone behind her onto Rachel's bed.

"You're not going to read it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't give a shit about that right now. I've got way too much going on to even think about that," Sasha sighed before dropping her bag on the floor, laying her back down on Rachel's bed as she covered her face with her hands.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her on the bed. 

"Wait. Wait. First of all, what the hell did we take last night?" Sasha asked as she removed her hands from her face to look at her friend.

"Ecstasy! I thought you knew that," Rachel commented.

"That's what I thought," Sasha laughed. "You know, I heard you're not really supposed to combine that with alcohol," she added on as she chuckled.

"Well, it depends. Probably not when you're already completely shit-faced... I forgot how much of a lightweight you are. And since it was your first time doing it, it really wasn't smart of me to offer you one too. You're also not supposed to keep on drinking after you've taken it, but I forgot to tell you that. My bad," Rachel chuckled. Sasha immediately laughed out loud in response.

"It's okay. Knowing me I probably wouldn't have listened anyway," Sasha laughed. 

"So, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Ugh, where do I even start?" Sasha began as she sat up to face her friend. She took a deep breath before speaking up. "Okay, well, when Trevor took me back to Mercedes' place this morning, she found out I was with him again and she completely flipped out on me! We got into this huge fight and long story short... I need a new place to stay," Sasha sighed.

"She kicked you out!?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't kick me out, I left before I even gave her the chance to," Sasha said.

"You just left?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I had to! The bitch was testing my patience! She was making me so angry! If I stayed there for another minute I totally would've ended up saying something I would regret and probably end up making her cry! She's probably so pissed that I left now too but it was seriously for her own good! When I'm pissed off enough I turn into the most ruthless bitch you've ever met! I can't control what comes out of my mouth and I was _this_ close to ending her fucking life with my words! But I know she's my friend and I didn't want to do that to her, so leaving was my only option!" Sasha shouted at a loud volume.

"Okay, whoa, calm down," Rachel laughed at her friend's aggressiveness. "Hold on a second. Didn't she already know about him, though? Why did she freak out so much this time?" Rachel asked.

"She accused me of lying about even being with you at all last night and doing drugs with him instead! And then the fact that he does meth came up, and she completely lost it! She started going off on me about how he's a drug addict, a murderer, a psycho, _blah, blah, blah_..." Sasha rolled her eyes. Rachel immediately chuckled at her friend's nonchalance.

"He does meth?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... Don't tell me you're going to yell at me and tell me how bad it is too," Sasha joked, causing Rachel to laugh in response.

"I'm not going to waste my time telling you shit you already know. Besides, it's not like you're the one doing it," Rachel laughed.

"Thank you for being normal! Ugh, god, I swear she's so dramatic," Sasha sighed.

"It's Los Santos! Drugs are so common here, all of them! Even meth! It's really not that surprising. I could name at least three people I know that also do it," Rachel responded.

"Yeah, well, you and Mercedes don't exactly travel in the same social circles. While you're off at your raves popping molly and dropping acid, she's probably spending her Saturday night studying in a library. So apparently, it's a huge fucking deal to her," Sasha sighed.

"God, this chick seems so sheltered. It's really not that bad! I mean, yeah, it's bad, but it could be worse," Rachel shrugged.

"Really? What's worse than meth?" Sasha asked. Rachel paused for a second to think about it.

"Okay, I actually have no idea. But I'm sure there must be _something_ worse out there," Rachel chuckled. 

"...Have you tried it?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Meth? Nah, I've tried almost everything but that shit so far. But I'd probably be lying if I said I wouldn't be tempted," Rachel shrugged. "It's really pricey though. You think your crazy guy can hook me up with some for free?" she joked. Sasha instantly laughed before rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Rachel," Sasha laughed. "Yeah, I'll make sure to ask next time I see him," she added on sarcastically, causing Rachel to laugh. 

"So, you're just going to leave it like that with her? You're not going to go back and try to fix it?" Rachel asked. 

"Ugh, I don't know... Honestly, we've been drifting apart for a while now so maybe this is what's supposed to happen. Maybe this is finally the thing that comes between us. If anything I think a few days away from each other is what's best for us right now. At least for me. I know this sounds bad but I'm really starting to get tired of her," Sasha sighed.

"How did someone like you end up being friends with someone like her anyway?" Rachel asked before getting up and grabbing a hairbrush off of her nightstand. She made her way back behind Sasha and sat up on her knees while she started to work on brushing the knots out of Sasha's hair.

"Your hair is a fucking mess," Rachel laughed.

"Just like my life," Sasha chuckled. "We just became friends freshman year of high school. She lived really close to me, and so every time I needed to run away because of whatever fucking domestic dispute was going down in my house that week, I would just go to her house. Things got so bad that I ended up sleeping over there like every weekend, and her parents practically adopted me. At first, it was really weird for me to see a family actually eat dinner together every night without anybody threatening to kill each other. I really thought that kind of happy family shit only happened in the movies. I guess I've always been kind of jealous of her life because of it... Anyway, we just ended up spending so much time together that we stayed best friends until we graduated together," Sasha finished.

"Aw," Rachel said as she continued to brush Sasha's hair, causing Sasha to chuckle.

"Yeah, _aw_ , I guess. But then we both went our separate ways for college. Of course, we promised each other we would stay best friends forever and all that crap. But that's when everything changed. That's when _I_ changed. According to her, I completely lost my mind and went crazy. That's when I started doing all kinds of things I used to promise myself I would never do, and I started hanging out with people like _you_ ," Sasha teased, causing Rachel to laugh.

"That's what college is for! Experimenting, doing things you've never done before, finding yourself, all that shit! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," Rachel chuckled as she continued to brush Sasha's hair.

"Yeah, I agree! Only that's not how freshman year went for her. She didn't let loose in the slightest. Instead, she got a controlling boyfriend who hates my fucking guts," Sasha laughed.

"He hates you?" Rachel asked.

"Big time. I guess Mercedes told him all about me and all the crazy shit I was doing, and this past summer when we both were home, he told her he didn't want her hanging out with me unless we were just hanging out at home or something. He would keep telling her how I'm too reckless, that I'm a bad influence, and all I do is cause trouble," Sasha rolled her eyes as she finished.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I can't make this shit up, I swear. And to make it worse? She actually fucking listened to him! She wouldn't go out anywhere at all with me anymore because he doesn't even let her go out and drink or do anything fun! And when we did actually hang out, she would just be on her phone the entire time texting him because he would get pissed if she was with me for more than five minutes without letting him know she was alright!" Sasha finished.

"What the fuck? Ew. That is not normal," Rachel responded.

"Tell me about it! I've tried to tell her so many times that she could do so much better than him. But he's the only boyfriend she's ever had, I mean he was literally her first kiss! So now she's so fucking attached to him that she can't even think about ever living without him. It's kind of embarrassing," Sasha sighed.

"Jesus. It sounds like she really needs to get out of this relationship and see what else is out there," Rachel laughed.

"I know! But she never fucking listened! So I just kept my mouth shut about it and stopped hanging out with her as much. Of course, I kept talking to her every now and then but it's just not the same. Not even close. He's put this idea in her mind that I'm some wild, reckless crazy person who just causes chaos and now I think she genuinely believes it," Sasha continued.

"I mean, that's a little true," Rachel laughed. 

"What!? Rachel, you're worse than me!" Sasha shouted.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm bad. But worse than you? I'm not sure that's possible," Rachel laughed.

"Whatever," Sasha laughed. "I just like to have fun! He makes it sound like I fucking get myself arrested every time I step outside. Now I feel like she's just waiting for me to go back to being the person I used to be, but that's just not going to happen. I know this sounds really bad but I just don't see the point of keeping this friendship going anymore," Sasha sighed.

"You're allowed to feel that way, Sasha. Just give it a few days to cool off and see how you feel then. You know you can stay here in the meantime. I mean, unless you wanna go stay with your _lover_ ," Rachel teased. 

"Ew, don't say that. You make it sound so weird," Sasha laughed.  

"How's it going with him anyway? Any new crimes you committed today that you forgot to mention?" Rachel joked.

"No, not today..." Sasha chuckled. "Ugh, that's another thing. Don't even get me started on that," she groaned.

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" Rachel asked. 

"No. He's just... he's so... I don't even know how to describe him! He's just so... unpredictable and... _weird_ ," Sasha replied.

"You're just now starting to realize that?" Rachel joked before she finally finished brushing Sasha's hair and placed it over the front of her shoulder.

"That's not what I meant," Sasha laughed as she turned around to face her friend. "I mean, he's randomly getting all serious on me," she added on.

"Really!? What did he say?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Like, nothing really... but I guess I said something about him last night to Franklin and he wouldn't stop bugging me about it. And he was also super persistent in meeting Mercedes out of nowhere," Sasha replied.

"Well, he is old... Maybe he's thinking it's finally time for him to settle down," Rachel teased, causing Sasha to giggle.

"Shut up! It's really freaking me out! Like we haven't even had sex yet!" Sasha shouted.

"Wait, wait. So this guy blows up an entire trailer park, steals a car and almost gets you arrested, _and_ on top of all that he murders people, but him hinting that he might actually like you and doesn't want to just have meaningless sex with you is the thing that freaks you out?" Rachel joked. Sasha instantly started laughing out loud at her friend's comment.

"Yes! Exactly!" she giggled before covering her face in embarrassment. 

"You're unbelievable," Rachel laughed. "Come on Sasha, it's sweet! But just do what you always do when you don't feel the same way and just drop off the face of the Earth. Or are you scared since he's crazy that he's going to come after you or something? Just tell him you're pregnant!" Rachel suggested jokingly.

"I'd have to actually have sex with him first for that to work," she laughed as she shook her head. "And it's not that. Shit, I actually didn't even think of that," she chuckled.

"Oh my god, wait, you like him!" Rachel interrupted. Sasha immediately felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I don't know!" Sasha quickly shouted in defense. "I mean... he's just so different from what I'm used to, but in such a good way, you know? Like I just can't get enough of it... so I think I'm starting to, but I don't know!" Sasha explained, unknowingly smiling as she thought about Trevor.

" _Awww_ , look at your face! You're totally starting to like him!" Rachel teased.

"Stop! I don't! I mean, how do you even know!? What is it supposed to feel like!?" Sasha asked urgently, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"You just know," Rachel laughed. "It should just feel right, like when you're with him," she added on.

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me," Sasha whined, leaning down on the bed before covering her face with her hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad! It's cute!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel, it's the worst!" Sasha exclaimed before removing her hands from her face to look at her friend. "This doesn't even make any sense! I mean, this literally never happens to me ever so why would it happen now!? In the worst case scenario! I mean, I don't even live here! I've only known him for a few days! He's twice my fucking age, and on top of all of that he's... _him!_ " Sasha yelled.

"Well, maybe you just finally figured out your type," Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, well if psychotic murderer is my type then I must have a lot more problems than I thought I did," Sasha joked, causing Rachel to laugh. 

"You gotta tell him!" Rachel shouted in excitement as she hit Sasha on the knee playfully.

"What!? Ew, Rach. Since when are you all of a sudden such a romantic? Was Franklin  _that_  good in bed? Tell him!? Yeah, okay, sure. I'll tell him when you tell Franklin that you're into him like that," Sasha said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, that's definitely not happening then," Rachel laughed. "So does that mean you're not going to go stay with him tonight?" she asked.

"I was going to, but now I don't know... I mean, what if Mercedes is right!? What if this is just another huge mistake I'm going to make that's just going to blow up right in my face? Because we all know how often that happens to me!" Sasha complained.

"She's not right," Rachel said.

"Really? She's not right that a guy who commits crimes and kills people isn't exactly the ideal boyfriend type?" Sasha shouted.

"Okay, she's a little right," Rachel laughed. "But who cares! You can't help who you like! And he likes you too!" she added on.

"Stop, don't say that! Ugh, this is not good. I seriously feel like I'm going to throw up just from thinking about it," Sasha cried.

"I think that's just your hangover," Rachel laughed. "Why are you freaking out so much!? So what if he likes you? Isn't that a good thing!? Don't you like him back?" she asked.

"I don't know! I mean, I do... I don't know what's wrong with me but I really do... but that's beside the point! It's just kind of fast, don't you think?! And this is not what's supposed to happen! Everything was perfect before when we were just messing around, but when I think of him actually taking this seriously, I get this little voice inside my head that tells me to start running for my fucking life, " Sasha sighed.

"Okay, relax. You're psyching yourself out. Unless he outright said something to you about having feelings for you, it probably doesn't even mean anything. Maybe he's just weird! It doesn't mean he wants anything serious," Rachel tried to calm her. Sasha stared at her with a terrified expression on her face.

"I really hope not," she sighed. Rachel started chuckling as she looked at the worried expression on her friend's face.

"Why does the idea of him actually liking you freak you out so much?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I just don't like the idea of someone needing me more than I need them," Sasha sighed.

"You're too independent for your own good sometimes, you know that?" Rachel laughed.

"I can't help it," Sasha said. "And this just isn't the right time for this to happen! My life is such a fucking mess right now, Rachel! I'm hungover, I'm homeless, and now I have this whole thing with Mercedes to deal with eventually! I started some romance with some crazy ass dude, although I'm really not complaining about that because I love every second of it, but it's only a matter of time until I do something stupid and cause that to blow up in my face too! And I don't even want to know what the text from my mom said! And I don't have the slightest clue on what to do about any of it!" Sasha shouted. Rachel started running her fingers through Sasha's hair as she attempted to calm her.

"Just relax, Sash. It's not going to do you any good to worry about it all at once, and you don't have to make any decisions today. One day at a time," Rachel said to try to comfort her.

"I guess," Sasha sighed, closing her eyes. "I feel like I'm in a therapist's office right now or something," Sasha laughed when she noticed how Rachel was comforting her as she laid down on the bed and vented out all her troubles. Rachel instantly laughed in response.

"Yeah, you definitely need therapy," Rachel chuckled. "But that shit is too expensive, so let's go out tonight to take your mind off of things and drink our troubles away instead. On Saturday nights they serve bottomless mimosas for only fifteen dollars at the bar Alyssa works at!" Rachel suggested. Sasha instantly laughed out loud at Rachel's suggestion.

"As good as that sounds, after last night I don't think I ever even wanna smell alcohol again in my life," Sasha laughed.

"Okay, then let's stay in and smoke! It's been too long," Rachel suggested.

"It's been less than a day," Sasha said.

"Exactly! Come on, we can get high as shit and talk about life and watch stupid cartoons while we stuff our faces just like we always used to! Except this time it'll be even better because we won't be smoking in a shitty dorm bathroom," Rachel laughed.

"You know I'm always down for that," Sasha chuckled. 

"Do you have any weed on you?" Rachel asked.

"You're out? Seriously?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long week," Rachel chuckled. Sasha immediately got up to look through her bag before pulling out her small little bag containing her bud.

"This is all I have left," Sasha said as she threw the bag to Rachel, who caught it before looking inside.

"Damn. This definitely isn't enough for the both of us," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know. Not the way we smoke," Sasha laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Franklin for any to take home with you," she added on.

"Shit, I didn't even think of that! Next time," Rachel laughed.

"So there's a next time?" Sasha asked teasingly.

"If it means getting free weed, sure," Rachel joked.

"You're horrible!" Sasha shouted jokingly, causing Rachel to laugh.

"How much longer are you staying in Los Santos for again?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Ugh, I don't even wanna think about that right now. At least for two more weeks," Sasha said.

"Okay, yeah, we're definitely gonna need a lot more then. Let me text my guy and see if he can sell today," Rachel responded, and Sasha nodded in agreement. "Okay, I brushed your hair out but the rest of you still looks like shit. So get your ass in the shower and while you're in there I'll text him and see what's up," Rachel laughed. 

"Okay, okay," Sasha laughed before getting up to walk into the nearby bathroom. 

"The towels are right next to the door in the closet. Don't be long!" Rachel shouted before making her way back downstairs. Sasha closed the door to the bathroom and proceeded to strip down, dropping her clothes on the floor beneath her feet. She turned on the shower and waited until the temperature was scalding hot before stepping in. She immediately felt relaxed as the hot water trickled down her back and over her face, feeling as if the shower was not only rinsing her body but also temporarily erasing all of the mistakes she had made in the past twenty-four hours. Mistakes she would more than likely end up repeating again at one point or another in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys, team rachel or team mercedes? i know mercedes is just trying to be a good friend and look out for sasha's well being but DAMN let a bitch breathe! ugh i already miss trevor :( i'm sure you guys can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter!
> 
> i wanna explain something. i'm not a writer at all, although i do love writing this fanfiction a lot. but i have this thing called DECIDOPHOBIA where i can't make any decisions for the life of me and that's what really gets in the way of me updating. it's not even the writing aspect of it anymore. it's like i know what i want to happen with this fic but sometimes i have trouble figuring out the specifics of it. it's usually really simple stuff like the order of the way things happen, cause i gotta figure out a way to fit it in with the already existing plot and little things like that. i have so many ideas but it's hard for me to see what works best when it comes to putting them all together! and i'm such a damn perfectionist when it comes to this fic and i hate myself for it. when i find myself stuck thinking of what i should do about a certain thing or which idea should happen next, sometimes the answers won't come to me for a few days, and so it takes me a while to figure out everything and that's why it'll take me time to update... (so if anyone would wanna contact me outside of AO3 to just help me out with these tiny decisions and give me a reader's perspective on what you would prefer to see let me know! it would definitely speed up the process but it's not necessary!!!) i also doubt myself WAY too much when i write but i just have to remind myself that if you guys like it so far then you'll probably still like my new chapters! i always reread your guys' comments before i start writing a chapter too to boost my confidence so huge shoutout to all you guys that have left feedback! your comments are what keep me going! anyway yeah, i will try to get the next chapter up within the next few days so stay tuned for that :)
> 
> EDIT 4/22/18: ^^^ if you're reading this, i'm so sorry but i lied. unfortunately, i really underestimated how much time i have left in the semester and my finals are coming up and i'm going to be SWAMPED with work for the next two weeks, but don't worry i am not abandoning this fic! AND the good news is as soon as the semester is over, i will have all the time in the world to work on this fic!!!! sorry for the wait in the meantime!


	13. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have resurrected!!!!
> 
> huge shoutout to those of y'all that helped me out with planning this fic and stuff it was super helpful :)  
> this one doesn't involve trevor again OMG i'm sorry but at least other GTA characters are actually in this one... i promise the next chapters will be all about trevor! i hope you guys like this one anyway :)

Sasha was facing out of the passenger side window, looking at the passing scenery of Rockford Hills. She lowered her hand to rub the smooth, leather seat beneath her as her friend Rachel tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat of the loud pop music she was blasting through the car’s speakers. Sasha’s eyes peered around the interior of the very expensive Range Rover Rachel was lucky enough to own. Her eyes fell over her friend, who was singing along to the music, clearly in her own little world. Rachel stalled the car to a stop at a red light and turned down the music to a lower volume before pulling out her wallet and grabbing a twenty dollar bill.

“Before I forget, here’s the cash,” Rachel said as she practically shoved the bill into Sasha’s face. Sasha eagerly grabbed the dollar bill and turned it over in her hands as she looked at it.

“Just twenty? I thought you wanted to get an eighth,” Sasha commented.

“Yeah. It’s only twenty,” Rachel smiled before pressing her foot on the gas and speeding down the street as the light changed to green.

“What!? You get an eighth for just twenty!? You’re fucking with me,” Sasha said in a shocked tone, causing Rachel to chuckle.

“It helps if you flirt a lot, plus I’m a regular customer! But he’s never met you, so maybe if you pull your shirt down and show a little cleavage you could get it down to fifteen,” Rachel suggested, causing Sasha to laugh.

“Is he hot?” Sasha asked.

“God, no,” Rachel shook her head.

“Guess it’s just gonna have to stay at twenty then,” Sasha chuckled. She focused her attention back on her surroundings ahead of her and before she knew it, Rachel was pulling into the back parking lot of Burger Shot.

“We’re stopping for food on the way? Thank God,” Sasha commented.

“No, this is where you’re going to meet him,” Rachel said.

“ _Here?_ Seriously?” Sasha asked.

“What? You expect me to let you pick up alone in the back of some sketchy alley or some shit? No way!” Rachel laughed. “He works here and deals during his breaks,” she said.

“Really?! Dude, ask him if he could bring out some fries with it too, then! I haven’t eaten all fucking day,” Sasha joked, causing Rachel to laugh.

“You ask him that if you really want! You’re pretty, so I’m sure he’ll listen,” Rachel laughed before looking down at her phone. “Okay, he just texted me that he’ll be out in five minutes. He’s going to come out of that door right there,” she pointed toward the white door that read ‘Staff Only.’ “You know what to do, right?” Rachel asked. Sasha rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Yes, Rachel, this isn’t my first drug deal. I give him the money, take the shit, and leave. A monkey could do it,” Sasha responded.

“Just make it quick and don’t talk to him for too long. Or else he’ll get kind of weird, trust me,” Rachel advised.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Sasha smirked before opening the passenger door and preparing to hop out of the car.

“You sure you don’t wanna just come with me? I know it’s just a family dinner but my alcoholic Uncle is coming, so there’ll be plenty of booze for us,” Rachel laughed.

“Nah, that’s okay. I’m still recovering. And I don’t wanna accidentally blow your cover or anything. You know I’m bad at lying,” Sasha shook her head.

“Shit, that reminds me. What classes are you taking this semester? I’m gonna have to come up with some bullshit,” Rachel said.

“Uhh…. I have no clue. Anatomy, calculus, orgo, and something else. I can’t remember. You know, you could just tell them the truth that you dropped out of college a whole semester ago!” Sasha shouted jokingly.

“Yeah, _right._ No way! That would get back to my parents and trust me, you’d never see me again,” Rachel said, causing Sasha to chuckle. “Text me when you get it. I’m gonna text you the code to my house so you can get in whenever you get back and I’ll see you later tonight. Don’t smoke any without me!” she shouted. 

“I won’t! I promise!” Sasha laughed before hopping out of the car. She watched Rachel quickly drive away while she waited aimlessly in the parking lot. After a few minutes of waiting, she noticed a black car make its way into the parking lot behind her. She quickly turned around and avoided looking into the car before she pulled out her phone to glance at it quickly. Before she could even open any messages, she noticed someone step out of the passenger side of the car and approach her.

“Hey there,” she heard a voice call out to her. She quickly turned around to find a slightly overweight kid who looked about her age staring her down intently. 

“Hey,” she said cautiously, looking him up and down. “You Aaron?” she asked. She didn’t know what to expect from who she was meeting, and the only description given by Rachel was that he wasn’t hot. This guy certainly fit the description.

“No, no. The name’s Jimmy. But you can call me J-Dog, Big-J, Jizzle, Dangerous-J, take your pick,” he smirked and held out his hand to shake hers. She instantly laughed out loud at his weird mannerisms and reached her hand out as well.

“Sasha. And you can call me just Sasha,” she said playfully as she shook his hand, and he chuckled in amusement. 

“So, you’re here for Aaron? What are you picking up? Angel dust, blow, brown sugar, some of that Laffy Taffy?” he asked, causing her to giggle.

“Do I look like a junkie? I don’t even know what half that shit is,” she laughed. “Just some weed,” she shrugged.

“Ah, the devil’s lettuce! My personal favorite!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah? Mine too,” she chuckled.

“I know this is awkward, but I think I love you,” Jimmy admitted. Sasha immediately laughed out loud at his confession when suddenly, the driver’s seat door to the car swung open.

“Come on, what the fuck? Jimmy!” Michael shouted as he approached the both of them. Sasha turned around to face him, instantly furrowing her eyebrows in confusion once she recognized him.

“Dad, come on! I’m just getting to know this girl!” Jimmy whined.

“Sasha? What are you doing here?” Michael asked. She looked over at Jimmy and then back at Michael in confusion before speaking. 

“Uhhh… probably the same thing your son is doing,” she chuckled.

“Whoa, what the fuck? How do you two know each other? And please don’t tell me the answer is going to make me wish I never woke up today,” Jimmy whined. Sasha looked at Michael nervously, as she genuinely had no idea what to say.

“She’s an, uh… _acquaintance_ of your Uncle,” Michael said somewhat awkwardly. Sasha nodded her head sheepishly, her face flushing slightly with embarrassment. 

“You know my Uncle T?” Jimmy asked.

“Wait, you mean to tell me someone actually calls him that?” she laughed. Suddenly, the door behind them swung open and a skinny, pale man wearing glasses came out, interrupting the conversation. 

“Yo. Brother man, what’s up?” Jimmy immediately said as he saw him emerge.

“What’s up, man? Good to see you. What, are you turning tricks to pay for this shit, huh?” Aaron said as he discreetly handed Jimmy a small ziplock bag. Sasha was watching the interaction intently before Aaron turned around to face her.

“Oh, hey. You’re here for Rachel, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sasha quickly nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go get it. One second. Hey, who’s the old man?” Aaron quickly asked Jimmy as he spotted Michael.

“That’s my dad,” Jimmy sighed.

“Alright, Mr. De Santo!” Aaron shouted.

“Hey, you the kid selling Jimmy pot by the pound?” Michael asked, causing Sasha to chuckle quietly to herself.

“Jimmy, bro, your dad’s funny, man,” Aaron chuckled.

“Come on, Jimmy. Do this shit and let’s get going,” Michael said as he waved his hand dismissively, making his way back over to the other side of the car.

“Oh, yeah, you got that other thing?” Jimmy asked Aaron, lowering his voice discreetly.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Aaron said quickly before rushing back into the building and slamming the door behind him.

“Jimmy, come on. What the fuck is taking so long?” Michael asked in an annoyed tone, and Sasha quietly watched the two interact.

“Just hold on a second!” Jimmy snapped before Aaron quickly ran out and handed Jimmy a large soda cup.

“Oh, alright. Alright, later on,” Jimmy said as he took the drink.

“Careful with that,” Aaron said as he pointed at the cup. He quickly turned to Sasha and handed her a small ziplock bag.

“Thanks,” she said as she discreetly handed him the cash in return. Aaron waved goodbye to Jimmy and Sasha before making his way back inside the building. Sasha instantly tucked the ziplock bag into her back pocket before turning her attention back over to Jimmy and Michael.

“Finally,” Michael sighed. “Hey, you need a ride?” Michael asked Sasha.

“Really?” she asked.

“Why not? We’ve got room for one more,” Michael said as he looked at Jimmy, who nodded.

“You really don’t mind?” Sasha asked.

“Not at all. Where to?” Michael asked. She hesitated for a second to think. She knew Rachel wouldn’t be home for a few hours, and the last thing she wanted to do was to sit alone in an empty house with an eighth of marijuana constantly fighting the temptation to smoke any without her friend. She also knew going to see Mercedes was out of the question.

“Uhhh, well… Do you know where Trevor is right now?” she asked.

“Ah, he’s probably out somewhere drinking human blood or eating household pets,” Michael joked, causing Sasha to chuckle.

“Uncle T isn’t that bad!” Jimmy intervened. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, and Sasha just chuckled and shook her head.

“Would you mind just dropping me off at his place?” she asked.

“Seriously? You want to _voluntarily_ see Trevor, of all people? You’ve got nowhere else to go?” Michael questioned, causing her to laugh.

“Not really. I’m staying with my friend, but she won’t be home for a few hours and I’m not really in the mood to just sit alone in an empty house,” she explained.

“Well, there’s no way I’m gonna be held responsible for taking you there. Hey, you know what? You can come back to the house with us and hang out there in the meantime,” Michael suggested. 

“Alright,” she shrugged. 

“Wait, she’s coming home with us?” Jimmy asked with a worried expression on his face. “Shit, what am I gonna do with this now?” he blurted out, causing Michael to look at him in confusion.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Nothing, nothing!” Jimmy said before getting into the passenger seat of the car. Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before getting into the back seat of the car as Michael got into the driver’s seat.

“Okay, let’s bounce,” Jimmy said as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Bounce? We’re bouncing now? Is that what we’re doing? Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael said as he began to drive out into the street.

“So, how do you know my Uncle T?” Jimmy asked as he quickly turned around to face Sasha in the backseat.

“You don’t get to ask any questions, Jim,” Michael intervened.

“What? Oh, come on. Then can we just get back to the house, please?” Jimmy whined. Michael ignored his comment and continued to drive before turning up the volume of the radio. In the backseat, Sasha watched the passing scenery of the neighborhood before she pulled out her phone to text Rachel. She was in the middle of typing a text when Michael spoke up.

“Hey, give me a sip of that,” Michael said as he gestured to the cup sitting in Jimmy’s lap.

“No! Get your own, pop,” Jimmy responded.

“Why not? Don’t be selfish,” Michael said.

“It’s uh… it’s alcohol. And you’re driving,” Jimmy said.

“Come on, just a sip. Give it here, I’m parched. You’re not even drinking it!” Michael said. Jimmy turned around to glance at Sasha nervously and then back at Michael. Sasha watched with wide eyes as Jimmy quickly rolled down the passenger seat window and threw the cup straight out of the window in a nervous panic.

“The fuck did you do that for!?” Michael shouted, and Sasha couldn’t help but contain her shocked laughter from the backseat.

“Don’t ask any questions! Just get us to the house, please!” Jimmy shouted.

“Jesus,” Michael sighed, shaking his head. “You see what I have to put up with?” Michael said as he looked at Sasha in the rearview mirror, causing her to chuckle.

. . .

* * *

. . .

“Welcome to Casa De Santa!” Jimmy exclaimed sarcastically as he walked up the paved pathway leading to the house with Michael and Sasha following behind him.

“ _This_ is your house!?” Sasha asked in a surprised tone. 

“Don’t be fooled. It’s really not as great as it looks,” Jimmy admitted.

“Hey, don’t be ungrateful, alright? I’ve put a lot of honorable work into getting us this house,” Michael said.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure murdering people and robbing banks should be considered honorable work to be proud of. Father of the year,” Jimmy sneered.

“I don’t see you complaining when you’re sitting on your ass all day playing video games on the TV that I paid for,” Michael said as he opened the door and let Jimmy and Sasha walk into the house ahead of him. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned around to face Sasha, clearing his throat before speaking.

“I’m gonna go upstairs and test out this new buy,” Jimmy said as he whipped out the bag of marijuana from his pocket. “Sasha, you wanna join me?” he asked. She opened her mouth and was about to eagerly accept his offer before Michael spoke up for her.

“No, Jimmy. I need to talk to her about something. Just go upstairs. And for fucks sakes, at least open a fucking window,” Michael interrupted harshly. Jimmy sighed, rolling his eyes before he ran up the stairs. Sasha looked over at Michael awkwardly, unsure of what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

“So, do you always buy your kid weed?” she joked.

“Hey, I didn’t pay for it. I just supplied the transportation. Although now that I’m thinking about it, it probably was my money that he used. Fuck,” Michael sighed, causing Sasha to chuckle. He walked into the kitchen as Sasha followed behind him. “You want something to drink?” Michael asked.

“I’m okay,” she said before taking a seat in the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and popped it open before he leaned against the kitchen island, staring at her with a worried expression. 

“…Am I in trouble?” she asked jokingly, causing him to crack a smile.

“No. Not yet, at least. But you will be. Listen, I just want to ask you a few questions,” Michael said.

“Okay…” she trailed off warily.

“You’re uh… you’re new to Los Santos, right?” Michael questioned, and she nodded. “So, what exactly are you doing out here?” he asked.

“Oh, well, you know, college break. I’m from Liberty City and I’ve never been here, so I wanted to see what the hype of Los Santos was all about,” she explained.

“Yeah… It’s a great place, isn’t it?” Michael said, attempting to be friendly.

“Yeah. I really like it,” she smiled.

“So, how’d you meet Trevor?” he asked, and she smirked. She immediately knew where this conversation was going and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss Trevor.

“I was stuck in Sandy Shores and needed to find a way to get here, and he was nice enough to give me a ride,” she responded.

“Ah, yeah. That’s what he told me. Just wanted to make sure it was the truth. Did you come all the way out here on your own?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

“Do your parents know you’re all the way out here, alone?” he asked.

“They have no clue,” she answered.

“You don’t wanna go back home? I’m sure your family is worried about you,” he said, and she laughed ironically at the thought.

“Not… really. Let’s just say I left for a reason. Going home isn’t really an option for me right now,” she admitted.

“Things are rough at home, huh?” he asked.

“I guess you could say that,” she shrugged.

“I’m sorry about that. But listen, that’s not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about,” Michael said.

“What is it, then?” Sasha asked. Michael looked at her with a worried expression on his face and sighed before speaking up.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of daddy issues you got, but trust me, Trevor isn’t the one you want to be solving them,” he said playfully. She immediately began to laugh nervously and felt her face flush with embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Come on, don’t play dumb. I know him. I saw the way he was looking at you. I know what’s going on there,” Michael responded. She smiled from embarrassment and quickly tried to mutter up a response.

“Oh, that…” she chuckled nervously. “That’s uh… that’s nothing. I mean, it’s nothing. You know, I’m just messing around and having fun. It’s _nothing_ serious,” she stated firmly.

“Yeah, well, there’s a fine line between just having fun and starting a romance with an insane psychopath,” Michael said. Sasha began to chuckle in response and Michael only shook his head. “You’re laughing now, but soon, you won’t be,” he stated. She stopped chuckling once she noticed his serious tone and looked at him, unsure of what to say.

“Listen, it’s none of my business. I guess I’m just a little confused. You are aware that he’s a downright lunatic, right?” he asked.

“So I’ve heard,” she said sarcastically as she nodded.

“Yeah? From who?” Michael asked.

“My friend gave me the same exact lecture this morning. She went on and on about how crazy and stupid this all is. So if that’s what this is about, trust me, I’ve already heard it,” she sighed.

“Well, your friend is right. She knows what she’s talking about. And I’m not just saying this because of the creepy age difference. He’s… he’s not a good guy. He’s got a lot of issues. You should be doing everything in your power to avoid him,” Michael said.

“I know he’s a little… _different_ , but is he really _that_ bad? I’ve talked to Franklin about him too and all he said was that Trevor’s a little crazy. He never said anything about me staying away from him entirely,” Sasha shrugged.

“Well, if Franklin only told you that Trevor’s a little crazy, then he wasn’t being completely honest with you. Franklin doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. He barely knows Trevor. Trust me, I’ve known him for years. I know his intentions, and I’m telling you now, this isn’t going to turn out well for you. He isn’t anybody someone like you should be associating yourself with,” Michael said.

“Okay, I already know he’s a little… _intense_ ,” she responded.

“Yeah… intense. I guess that’s one way to describe him. Although, I think unstable maniac is a lot more fitting,” Michael said, causing Sasha to chuckle.

“Isn’t he your best friend?” she asked.

“Unfortunately. It’s a bit more complicated than that. Trevor and I… we got a lot of history. Complicated fuckin’ history. Listen to me. If you want my advice, get out while you still can. You seem like a nice girl. Why don’t you try to find someone your own age? Or at the very least, someone a little more mentally stable. I’m sure Jimmy could use some company,” he suggested. She instantly laughed out loud at the thought of him trying to set her up with his own son.

“No offense, but uh… I’m good. Really,” she chuckled nervously.

“Ah, I don’t blame you…” Michael laughed. “But I’m serious. Whatever this inappropriate thing is going on between you and Trevor… It’s not going to turn out well for you,” he warned.

“Michael,” she sighed. “I know what it looks like, but trust me, it’s really not even like that… I _think,_ ” she said.

“For your sake, I sure hope not. His insanity and instability alone should be more than enough to scare you. And he’s dangerous. He commits crimes and murders people on a regular basis,” Michael said.

“Not to come off as rude, but don’t you kind of do the same thing? I mean, Trevor has told me enough for me to realize that you and him are involved the same line of work,” Sasha said.

“Of course he did,” Michael sighed. “It’s different. I do what I gotta do to support my family, but I don’t feel good about it. I won’t lie, I’m not proud of the decisions I’ve made. Trevor on the other hand… he kills without remorse. Hell, he even kills for fun,” Michael said.

“ _Really_?” she asked in shock. 

“Everything that’s coming out of my mouth is nothing but the absolute truth. And that ain’t even the half of it. Look, you’re just a kid, and by all means, you’re free to do whatever the fuck you want… but I just don’t want you to end up in a situation that you can’t handle just because you didn’t know any better. So I at least had to let you know who you’re dealing with, and try to talk some sense into you,” Michael said. Sasha nodded her head slowly, taking in all of the information Michael had just told her before speaking up.

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying… Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Go for it,” Michael said.

“Since you know him so well… Is he… you know, is Trevor like, the serious type?” she asked curiously.

“He ain’t the marrying type, if that’s what you’re asking me,” he chuckled.

“God, no, that’s definitely not what I’m asking,” she laughed. “I mean, does he like… get kind of attached quickly? Or am I free to walk away whenever I want?” she asked.

“Shit, I really don’t know what the hell goes on in that fucked up head of his. The only sure thing I can tell you about Trevor is that he does not let go of things easily,” Michael said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Hell, I mean… I faked my own death, changed my name, moved my family to an entirely different state, disappeared for ten years, and he still managed to fucking find me. As far as I’m concerned, Trevor’s not really one for just letting things go,” Michael said. 

“…Okay, you’re _really_ starting to freak me out,” she admitted.

“Good. You should be scared,” he said. She paused for a minute to take in all of the information Michael just told her, and she was instantly second guessing everything she thought she knew about Trevor up to this point.

“Any other questions you’ve got for me?” Michael asked once he noticed the perplexed expression on her face. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “What’s the deal with-“ Sasha began before she was interrupted by a high-pitched, loud screaming voice.

“You fucking homo! Dad! Jimmy called me a bitch!” the high pitch voice screamed, and suddenly there was a pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Oh, perfect,” Michael said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Sasha quickly turned around to find Tracey storming into the kitchen. Once the two made eye contact, Tracey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a shocked expression came over her face.

“Sasha!? Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Tracey asked eagerly. 

“You two know each other?” Michael asked in a surprised tone. Sasha looked at her in confusion and then back at Michael.

“…I have _no_ _idea_ who that is,” Sasha whispered to Michael.

“It’s me, Tracey! From Tequi-la-la last night!” Tracey shouted.

“What?” Sasha asked, clearly confused.

“In the bathroom! You don’t remember!? Were you that fucked up?” Tracey asked. Sasha stared blankly at her for a few seconds before the hazy memory of meeting the blonde in the bathroom reintroduced itself to her mind.

“Ohhhhh, oh yeah! The random blonde chick! Wait, that was real?!” Sasha asked in shock, and Tracey nodded eagerly.

“So, the two of you are friends? Oh, well, that’s just perfect,” Michael said sarcastically, chuckling to himself.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Tracey asked. It only took Sasha a few seconds to put together the pieces that Trevor was basically Tracey’s uncle as well. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat and looked at Michael in uncertainty, unsure of what to say.

“Oh… well, I…. ummm…” she began before Michael began to chuckle to himself.

“Alright, Daddy’s gotta go now, angel,” Michael said to Tracey. “Good luck explaining this one to her,” Michael said lowly to Sasha, laughing to himself as he walked away. Sasha watched him leave and then turned back to face Tracey, desperately trying to think of a convincing lie.

“I texted you and you never answered! Way to give me a fake number, you bitch,” Tracey said as she waved her phone in front of her.

“Wait, hold on. I gave you my number?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah, a fake one, apparently!” Tracey yelled.

“Let me see,” Sasha said before Tracey handed her her phone.

“Okay, yeah, that’s not even close to my number. Honestly, I was so out of it. I’m surprised I even spelled my name right,” Sasha laughed.

“You didn’t seem that drunk,” Tracey said, causing Sasha to laugh.

“Are you kidding? I wasn’t even just drunk,” Sasha chuckled.

“Oh my god, you were on something!? What was it?” Tracey asked.

“Ecstasy,” Sasha admitted.

“No fucking way! I didn’t know you got down like that! Wait a sec. Do you got any blow!? My dealer is not answering right now,” Tracey exclaimed.

“Blow?! Uh, no,” Sasha chuckled as she shook her head. “I’ve actually never even done that shit,” she added.

“Oh my god, you have to try it! We’ll do it together!” Tracey insisted, causing Sasha to laugh.

“Wow,” Sasha said, amused. “I can tell I’m gonna like you already,” she chuckled.

“Seriously though, what the fuck are you doing here? So much for having a friend who doesn’t know about my psycho dad,” Tracey sighed, and Sasha laughed. 

“I, um… well, I was just at Burger Shot and then I bumped into your brother and your dad there,” Sasha began.

“But like, how do they even know you!? God, you’re friends with my loser brother, aren’t you?” Tracey cut her off.

“No,” she shook her head and laughed. “I just met Jimmy for the first time there, and then all of a sudden your dad came out of nowhere and insisted I come back here with them,” Sasha began nervously, not wanting to admit her association with Trevor. 

“Why!? Wait, wait. Ew! Don’t tell me he’s doing some creepy matchmaker thing just to get Jimmy to stop playing video games all day! Is that what this is all about?!” Tracey shouted, causing Sasha to chuckle. 

“Uh…. yeah! I guess, yeah! Something like that. Who knows?” she lied unconvincingly. 

“Ew! Do not tell me you have a thing with my brother! Seriously!? Sasha, I know you’re new to Los Santos, but you could do so much better than Jimmy! Please, get with anybody else but my brother!” Tracey shouted desperately, causing Sasha to laugh.

“Trust me, I am _not_ gonna hook up with your brother, Tracey,” Sasha laughed.

“Great! Then you wanna come out with me tonight? I’m going on a blind date and I want you to come with me in case things get totally weird and I need to ditch! I’ll tell him to bring a friend!” Tracey shouted enthusiastically. 

“Uh… you know what? That’s okay. I’m good,” she chuckled nervously.

“Why not!? Don’t tell me you have a boyfriend back home. Come on, stop wasting your time! Long distance never works! Everybody knows that!” Tracey shouted.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Sasha interrupted, chuckling. 

“Great, come on! It’ll be fun! If you want, we can even get a little tipsy before!” Tracey shouted, causing Sasha to laugh.

“As fun as that sounds, I just don’t really think it’s a good idea…” Sasha trailed off in an uncertain tone.

“I thought you said you don’t have a boyfriend,” Tracey replied.

“Well… I don’t. But I-” Sasha began before Tracey cut her off.

“Wait a second. You’re a lesbo, aren’t you? You know, now everything makes so much sense!” Tracey shouted, causing Sasha’s mouth to fly open.

“Wait, _what?_ ” she shouted, clearly amused by Tracey’s instant assumption. 

“You know, I’m totally cool with that! In fact, this is perfect! I’ve always wanted a lesbian friend! I have _sooo_ many questions for you,” Tracey shouted. Sasha chuckled and began to shake her head. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, I am _not_ -” Sasha began before Tracey cut her off.

“Don’t lie to me! I saw you making out with that girl! I may have been drunk, but that was totally you!” Tracey shouted.

“Oh, god,” Sasha said, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment. “Wait, you saw that?! You went outside?!” Sasha asked in a panicked tone once she realized that Tracey could have seen her when she was with Trevor only a few minutes later. Tracey nodded her head eagerly.

“Yeah, for a smoke! And I saw you! Don’t be embarrassed! I think it’s cute! Come on, you’re in Los Santos now, after all! Everything’s allowed here! Gay is okay!” Tracey shouted. Sasha chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say.

“Um…. sure, okay,” Sasha smiled nervously.

“At least come shopping with me! I still need to find something to wear!” Tracey shouted. 

“Right now?” Sasha asked. 

“Yeah! Come on, you owe me!” Tracey exclaimed.

“Owe you? What the hell do I owe you for? I just met you!” Sasha shouted, amused.

“For giving me a fake number! Now come on! You said you wanted to be friends, right? Let’s go! We can grab some food too. I’ve got my mom’s card! It’s on me,” Tracey shouted, whipping out a bright red credit card from her pocket.

“Well, there’s no way I’m gonna say no to that,” Sasha laughed. 

“Yay! This is gonna be so fun,” Tracey shouted eagerly before pulling Sasha in for a hug. 

“Oh, wow, you’re friendly,” Sasha chuckled as she hugged Tracey back.

“This isn’t turning you on, right?” Tracey asked as Sasha hugged her back. Sasha let out a loud laugh and let go of her, rolling her eyes.

“Let’s go,” Sasha laughed as she shook her head. Tracey giggled and started to walk towards the front door as Sasha quickly followed alongside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me all your thoughts!!! surprisingly michael is kinda hard to write for me but i tried


End file.
